O Encantador Lorde Craven
by Nanda Yume
Summary: Um homem fascinante, mas perigoso.Rin Okawa ajuda a criar o filho de Sesshoumaru Craven sendo sua última chance de construir uma vida própria à medida que Rin se sente cada vez mais atraída por aquele homem misterioso. uma verdade se esconde. rin x sesshy
1. Chapter 1

O Mistério de Lorde Craven

Inglaterra, Século XIX

Localizado no topo de uma colina, o Castelo Manorbrier está envolto em escuridão e rumores: Jamais algum serviçal sobreviveu tempo suficiente... Há morte naquele lugar... Além disso, há o sombrio lorde da mansão... um homem fascinante, mas perigoso... Rin Okawa não se assusta facilmente com diz-que-diz-que. Ela conseguiu escapar de um destino terrível para ocupar o cargo de preceptora no Castelo Manorbrier. Ajudar a criar o filho de Sesshoumaru Craven é sua última chance de construir uma vida própria, e ela está decidida a não fugir, mesmo quando sente que está sendo observada, quando ouve sussurros estranhos, até mesmo quando se sente irremediavelmente atraída pela beleza sedutora e perigosa de lorde Craven... O mal permeia os corredores sombrios da lúgubre mansão. Todas as noites Rin vê uma luz misteriosa na torre circular, onde ela foi advertida para nunca pôr os pés e para manter distância. Mas certas curiosidades... e desejos... anseiam por ser satisfeitos. E, à medida que Rin se sente cada vez mais atraída por aquele homem misterioso, mais ela se aproxima de uma sinistra verdade...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO I

Viajar em um dia como aquele era uma tarefa apenas para os confusos ou desesperados.

Exalando um breve suspiro, Rin Okawa recostou-se no assento da velha carruagem. A esperança e a coragem que a fi¬zeram tomar a decisão de deixar Shrewsbury enfraquecia sob o peso do esgotamento e das muitas horas passadas sem nenhuma companhia, a não ser os próprios pensamentos desordenados.

Uma chuva torrencial desabava sobre a carruagem, fazendo com que as rodas altas derrapassem perigosamente no barro da estrada. De repente, um violento solavanco a fez escorregar no banco e bater o ombro de encontro à lateral do veículo. O cheiro de mofo inundava o ar, poluindo a respiração de Rin. Esfregando o ombro dolorido, ela curvou-se para a frente, des¬cansado uma das mãos na estrutura da janela. O contato com a armação sólida a impediu de deslizar pelo assento rachado.

Passado algum tempo, a chuva amainou, reduzindo-se a um chuvisco fraco. Rin espiou a paisagem molhada através da janela, esperando obter um relance da zona rural por onde tra¬fegavam. O céu triste estendia-se até onde a vista alcançava, em um pálido e infinito tom de cinza. Então, uma brecha entre as nuvens permitiu que um único raio de sol do entardecer descesse, penetrando a escuridão para tocar a terra.

Um calafrio percorreu-lhe a espinha. Ao longe, tendo como pano de fundo aquele raio solitário de sol, encontrava-se uma construção rústica, um castelo lúgubre sobre uma colina soli¬tária. Escuridão na luz.

Manorbrier. Sua escolha e seu futuro.

Um sussurro de inquietação importunou seus sentidos, fa¬zendo sua pele arrepiar e o coração disparar. O fim da viagem estava próximo, embora qualquer conforto a ser encontrado naquele pensamento viesse carregado de apreensão. Ela fugira da certeza de um destino que se recusava a suportar para a possibilidade de um que poderia vir a ser ainda pior.

E assim viajou em um dia como aquele. Para um lugar como aquele. Para a casa do homem que era...

Rin recuou assustada. Suas reflexões espalharam-se como pingos de chuva ao vento, quando as rodas agitadas da carruagem arremessaram porções de lama, que espirraram contra a janela com um ruído sólido. E então o aguaceiro reco¬meçou a cair continuamente no teto da carruagem. O rangido e o balanço marcavam o transcurso de tempo, e a escuridão se aprofundava, anunciando a chegada do crepúsculo.

Os minutos se arrastaram, transformando-se em horas, e as sombras se alongaram na negritude da noite. Por fim, passado mais algum tempo, o veículo oscilou para a frente e para trás até parar. Após alguns instantes, a porta se abriu, permitindo que a umidade e o ar frio adentrassem o interior do vagão escu¬ro. O cocheiro apareceu, erguendo uma lanterna, e a explosão súbita de luz a fez piscar.

— Chegamos. — A face magra do homem era apenas uma silhueta nas sombras. A gola do casaco chegava-lhe à altu¬ra do queixo, e a água escorria da extremidade de seu cha¬péu. — Embora tenha me questionado se é aqui onde de fato deseja ficar, senhorita. Tem certeza de que não quer voltar para Shrewsbury? Acho que este não é um lugar adequado para uma jovem.

Rin contraiu os lábios. Shrewsbury também não, pelo menos não para ela. Suprimindo um tremor, inclinou-se para a frente a fim de perscrutar a escuridão através da porta aberta.

— Chegamos a Manorbrier?

— Não. Este é o ponto de encontro para onde suas tias me pediram que a trouxesse. Há outra carruagem esperando para levá-la ao castelo. Já entreguei sua mala ao condutor. — O ros¬to do cocheiro se contraiu, apreensivo. — Há histórias terríveis sobre aquele lugar, senhorita. Ouvi isso quando parei para dar água aos cavalos.

Sim. Ela conhecia tais histórias. Desde o dia em que chegara aos degraus da porta das tias, órfã e sozinha, com nada além de uma valise nas mãos, Rin ficara a par das histórias sobre o Castelo Manorbrier e seu senhor. Histórias sinistras de assas¬sinatos. Relatos terríveis, inquietantes. Sua prima Delia mor-rera lá, grávida. Fora jogada escada abaixo por um homem que jurara amá-la, honrá-la e estimá-la... Lorde Sesshoumaru Craven. Marido de Delia. Assassino de Delia. Seu futuro patrão.

O cocheiro tossiu discretamente:

— Ainda posso levá-la de volta ao lugar de onde veio.

De volta à casa das tias, que a viam como um fardo? De volta ao destino que elas haviam cruelmente traçado para ela? Rin estremeceu, pensando no sr. Moulton, com seus dentes quebrados e mãos tateando no escuro. As tias só queriam a carteira recheada do homem.

— Obrigada, mas vou para Manorbrier — disse num tom firme. — Estão me esperando lá.

Ela não tinha nenhum motivo para voltar, pensou. As tias estavam ansiosas para colocá-la naquela carruagem e despa¬chá-la para um destino incerto. E para falar a verdade, ela tam¬bém estava ansiosa para deixá-las. Nunca mais voltaria. Havia tomado uma decisão e não tinha intenção de voltar atrás.

O vento rodopiou pela porta aberta, fazendo-a estremecer quando o ar gelado penetrou no capote que usava. O cochei¬ro, com expressão resignada, afastou-se para um lado. Rin forçou um sorriso e voltou a atenção para uma segunda luz que chamejava de encontro ao céu noturno. A lanterna do outro condutor.

Respirando fundo, aconchegou mais o capote ao corpo e saiu para a noite escura. O céu parecia desaprovar sua chegada, vertendo um dilúvio que a deixou encharcada antes mesmo de ter dado três passos.

Tremendo, Rin continuou acelerando em direção à luz da carruagem pouco conhecida e pouco visível agora pela chuva pe¬sada. Seu coração batia enlouquecido. Uma forte rajada de vento atingiu-lhe os cabelos sob o gorro, fazendo-os soltarem-se do co¬que na nuca. Mechas molhadas se grudaram em seu pescoço.

Afastando os cachos enroscados, olhou para a parede escura de água atrás de si, buscando um relance do cocheiro que a trouxera. Seria um último olhar a uma face familiar e amigá¬vel, mas já não havia sinal dele.

Nem do bondoso cocheiro, nem da carruagem de aluguel. Atrás de Rin, havia apenas a escuridão da noite, e à sua frente, uma porta aberta. Uma única luz amarela tremulava ao vento, amarrada por um gancho precário ao lado do cocheiro que a levaria a Manorbrier. Estava de fato sozinha naquele lugar deserto e distante.

Mas isso não era novidade. Rin vivera sozinha por muito tempo, e aquela era a chance de acabar com a solidão e cons¬truir uma vida e um lugar para ela, além de fazer a diferença na vida de um menino pequeno e solitário. A criança era a ra¬zão pela qual estava fazendo aquela viagem.

Curvando-se sob o peso da tempestade, Rin deu um pas¬so atrás do outro até vencer a distância entre os dois veículos.

— Bobagens e tolices. Bobagens e tolices — disse, entoando as palavras num tom alto para si mesma, um espécie de mantra contra a pontada de desconforto que sentia. Mas a tempes¬tade furiosa as arrebatou dos seus lábios, abafando-as com o ruído da chuva contra o solo.

A medida que ela se aproximava, a carruagem bloqueava o impacto do vento. Resoluta, segurou as extremidades da porta e se refugiou no calor relativo do interior do veículo. Acomodando-se no assento, percebeu que o cocheiro contratado não havia desaparecido. Ele a seguira e agora seu físico avantajado preenchia toda a entrada. Rin forçou-se a lhe dar um sorriso tranqüilizador, antes de perceber que o homem por cer¬to não podia vê-la mergulhada nas sombras do vagão.

Ele esperou, piscando na escuridão, dando-lhe uma última chance de mudar de idéia.

— Obrigada — sussurrou ela.

Os ombros dele se curvaram. Recuando um passo, o co¬cheiro inclinou o chapéu e fechou a porta, deixando-a na mais completa escuridão. Com um baque surdo, o novo condutor pôs o veículo em movimento. Rin tentou corrigir a aparên¬cia e acalmar os pensamentos ansiosos. Lutando para conter o tremor do corpo, forçou os dedos a obedecerem a seu coman¬do mental. Depois de desamarrar o gorro e colocá-lo sobre o assento, começou a árdua tarefa de desembaraçar os cabelos molhados.

Não havia sinal de sua mala. Ela murmurou uma oração fervorosa para que o cocheiro contratado a tivesse entregado ao condutor da carruagem na qual se encontrava agora. Todos os seus pertences estavam naquela mala. Pequenas lembran¬ças da mãe, que só tinham valor para o coração de uma filha. E seus livros, tesouros cujas páginas, bem folheadas sussurra¬vam-lhe esperanças e sonhos.

À medida que ajeitava os cabelos, a massa desalinhada ia assentando. Dentro de pouco tempo, o coque estava refeito, pre¬so com grampos, na base da nuca. Ela só esperava causar uma boa impressão em sua chegada a Manorbrier. O fato de não ser nenhuma beldade contava a seu favor, já que poucos de¬sejavam contratar uma preceptora que fosse considerada um diamante de primeira água.

Rin tinha a pele lisa e sem manchas, e se orgulhava de seus cachos longos e espessos. Ela herdara os cabelos escuros da mãe, bem como os olhos castanhos e o temperamento. Tinha uma natureza alegre e prática que a fazia enfrentar as adversidades com sucesso, porque preferia ver a vida como um exci¬tante desafio.

Acalmada pelo som da chuva que enfraquecera até um mo¬nótono tamborilar no teto da carruagem, Rin relaxou e se reclinou no assento. O interior da carruagem permanecia um casulo, protegendo-a da noite escura.

De repente, um som fraco e quase imperceptível chamou sua atenção. Ela estremeceu. Por certo estava imaginando o ritmo fixo de uma respiração suave. Um ruído macio e constan¬te de inalação e exalação que não era o dela.

O som continuou. O que se tratava de uma leve suspeita transformou-se em certeza absoluta. Ela não estava sozinha na carruagem. Havia mais alguém dividindo com ela aquele espaço escuro. Oh, o que não daria por uma lanterna, naquele momento! Até mesmo uma única vela serviria.

— Quem está aí?

Sua imaginação de súbito invocou uma besta com olhos vermelhos e brilhantes e uma língua que se projetava de uma boca aberta repleta de dentes afiados e mandíbulas vo¬lumosas. Rin piscou na escuridão. Não havia nenhum olho vermelho olhando para ela. Nenhum dente afiado. Nenhum bafo de animal. Na realidade, não havia nem mesmo uma sugestão de som.

Também não houve nenhuma resposta à sua pergunta.

Talvez ela tivesse imaginado aquele som de respiração. Quase riu alto da própria tolice.

Então, um ruído discreto de unhas arranhando despertou-lhe o pior dos medos, fazendo-a perder o controle sobre os pen¬samentos. Antes de ter a oportunidade de conter as emoções mais uma vez, um feixe minúsculo de luz iluminou um ser en¬rolado no assento oposto da carruagem. O brilho vinha de um ponto próximo ao rosto da criatura.

Rin reagiu sem pensar e do fundo de sua garganta escapou um pequeno grito de terror que cresceu, transformando-se em um berro ressonante que ricochetou para fora da carrua¬gem, antes de escapar para a noite e o mundo inteiro ouvir.

Ela pausou para tomar fôlego e o silêncio breve encheu-se com o tom de uma voz masculina.

— Santo Deus, mulher! O que você tem nessa sua cabeça? Meus ouvidos estão zunindo com seu grito!

O medo de Rin se reduziu com uma velocidade espan¬tosa, sendo substituído por uma suspeita de que o homem à sua frente seria seu novo patrão. E ela havia gritado no ouvido dele. Oh, Deus...

Pressionando a mão sobre o peito, esforçou-se para acalmar as batidas aceleradas do coração.

A pequena chama que ardia no interior da carruagem con¬tinuou revelando as superfícies e sulcos do que ela percebia agora tratar-se do rosto de um homem, e logo abaixo a mão que segurava o que sobrara de um fósforo. O fogo correu ao longo do palito, queimando os dedos que o seguravam. Rin soube que tinham sido chamuscados porque ouviu um assobio um pouco antes de o fósforo se apagar abruptamente, deixando-a só com o homem e a escuridão.

— O senhor me assustou — arriscou ela no silêncio. — Se eu tivesse conhecimento de sua presença desde o início, não teria gritado tão... tão alto.

Ele não respondeu de imediato, mas quando o fez, a voz ecoou no interior da carruagem, grave e macia.

— Evite elevar a voz com meu filho.

Aquilo trouxe a Rin a confirmação da identidade do homem. Estava em companhia de lorde Sesshoumaru Craven e havia se comportado de modo ridículo. Não era um começo muito promissor.

Sem saber o que responder, continuou em silêncio; parte de si achava que ele lhe devia um pedido de desculpas por tê-la assustado daquela maneira.

— Não há necessidade de se encolher na extremidade do assento como uma pequena carriça. — A voz soou num tom mais divertido do que bravo.

Os olhos de Rin se alargaram. O homem devia ter a vi¬são de um gato para conseguir enxergá-la naquela escuridão. Os olhos de um gato e os modos de um babuíno.

Ele emitiu um som baixo com a garganta.

— Acha que eu a estava espreitando de propósito na escuri¬dão, esperando uma oportunidade de assustá-la?

Rin havia pensado exatamente isso, mas ouvir a pergun¬ta feita tão abruptamente fez a idéia soar absurda.

— Não, claro que não — mentiu.

O silêncio se prolongou e então lorde Craven explicou:

— Eu adormeci. Quando acordei, não fazia a menor idéia de que a senhorita desconhecia a minha presença na carruagem. E então a ouvi gritar.

— Entendo.

Bem, agora ela sabia que seu patrão não tinha por hábito espreitar e assustar as jovens que empregava.

— Onde está a dama de companhia que pedi?

Dama de companhia? Por um momento ela se sentiu es¬tranhamente tocada pelo fato de ele ter tido aquele tipo de consideração. Embora a idéia fosse ridícula. Tia Cecilia jamais gastaria dinheiro para contratar uma dama de companhia. Consideraria um desperdício, levando em conta que Rin já carregava a mácula devido às circunstâncias do seu nascimen¬to. Na realidade, se pudesse, Cecilia a teria vendido de bom grado para...

— Ah, deixe-me adivinhar... Sua tia Cecilia achou que meu dinheiro seria mais bem empregado em outra coisa, e sua tia Hortense devia estar sob o efeito de uma boa dose de conha¬que, misturado ao chá, é claro, e por isso não teve forças para interceder a seu favor. Não que fosse se incomodar com isso se estivesse sóbria. Teria simplesmente tomado mais chá e mur¬murado: "E isso mesmo, é isso mesmo".

O tom dele era afiado, mas havia uma nota sutil de humor.

Rin conteve uma risadinha assustada ao ouvir o monólogo irreverente do lorde. Uma pequena parte do medo que sentia se acalmou pela descrição sarcástica e precisa sobre suas tias. Após um breve silêncio, Sesshoumaru Craven comentou:

— A chuva parou.

Rin prestou atenção. De fato, o ruído dos pingos batendo no teto da carruagem havia cessado.

— Sim.

— Chuva maldita.

Algo na voz do lorde tocou-a por dentro, fazendo-a imaginar por que ele repugnava a chuva daquela maneira. Em seguida perguntou-se por que estava se preocupando com aquilo. Foi salva de ter de elaborar uma resposta pelo rápido solavanco da carruagem, que anunciou o término da viagem e o começo de sua nova vida.

Um sussurro macio denunciou o movimento de lorde Craven no assento oposto. Rin percebeu sua proximidade. Tensa, ofegou e enrijeceu ao contato morno dos dedos másculos que lhe to¬caram o queixo, a face e o lábio inferior num movimento suave.

— Então você veio, apesar da tempestade e dos rumores, sozinha, para um lugar tão longe de casa.

Rin percebeu algo no tom dele, admiração ou talvez surpresa.

— Não tenho casa — sussurrou e então desejou não ter dito aquelas palavras tão reveladoras.

Sesshoumaru Craven estava tão próximo que ela podia sentir o toque morno da respiração dele de encontro à sua face e um perfume masculino e sutil de sândalo. Atraída pelo adorável aroma, inspirou ligeiramente, e depois mais fundo.

— Dei minha palavra que viria — revelou no silêncio. Sua palavra era o seu mais valioso tesouro.

Rin sentiu o corpo do lorde tensionar.

— Menina corajosa — disse ele num tom suave. A voz não exibia nenhum tom de humor agora e parecia conter um elogio e uma advertência ao mesmo tempo.

Corajosa? Em face de que perigo? Abriu a boca querendo questioná-lo, mas antes que pudesse formular os pensamentos, Sesshoumaru Craven moveu-se no assento e abriu a porta.

A silhueta alta e poderosa encheu sua visão, enquanto ele deixava a carruagem e caminhava em direção à casa. Sentindo-se estranhamente vazia pela partida abrupta do lorde, Rin espiou através da porta aberta, vendo-o se afastar. O vento le¬vara a tempestade para longe, deixando para trás o céu notur¬no enluarado e o cheiro de terra limpa e molhada.

Sesshoumaru galgou os largos degraus de pedra. Chegando ao topo, parou e se virou ligeiramente, deixando o perfil delineado de encontro à luz que provinha das lamparinas que flanqueavam a porta da frente aberta. Rin teve a impressão que seus cabelos eram escuros, pelo menos pareciam à distância. Tinha o queixo forte e o nariz reto e perfeito. O resto não dava para ver, mas a impressão geral era de um homem alto e perigosa¬mente bonito.

Pouco disposta a deixar de fitá-lo, apoiou-se um pouco mais para a frente. Sesshoumaru inclinou a cabeça, parecendo falar com alguém. Então, com um relance rápido na direção dela, ele se virou e desapareceu no interior da casa.

De repente um som chamou a atenção de Rin. Ela olhou para a esquerda e se deparou com um estranho de pé próxi¬mo à carruagem. A luz que chamejava tão brilhante junto à entrada da casa reduziu-se a um brilho tímido, sombreando o rosto do homem. Sulcos profundos, cicatrizes terríveis e rugas ao longo de suas faces e queixo, eram marcas permanentes que o rotulavam como um afortunado.

Afortunado porque havia sobrevivido. A varíola matava ou deixava cicatrizes naqueles cujas vidas eram poupadas. Ela o encarou, desejando saber quantos parentes queridos ele havia enterrado enquanto permanecia vivo para pranteá-los. Lágrimas queimaram no fundo de seus olhos quando pensou na própria mãe, vítima da mesma pestilência terrível, morta muitos anos antes, mas nunca esquecida.

— Então este é Manorbrier? — perguntou, com uma alegria forçada. Não tinha dúvida sobre o local onde se en¬contrava, mas queria iniciar uma conversa e dispersar o humor melancólico.

— Sim, senhorita — respondeu o condutor, com expres¬são vazia.

— E seu nome é?

O homem a encarou por um longo momento.

— Myouga.

Rin exalou um suspiro de alívio. Durante um segundo temeu que ele não fosse responder, virando-se e desaparecendo como seu amo enigmático.

— E um prazer conhecê-lo, sr. Myouga.

— Senhor, não. Apenas Myouga. E você é Rin Parrish. Agora que já nos apresentamos, deixe-me levá-la à sra. Kaede.

Enquanto o cocheiro a ajudava a descer da carruagem, Rin virou-se lentamente, perscrutando os arredores. O cas¬telo parecia uma sombra enorme e escura contra o fundo vasto do céu da noite. Dois grandes lampiões flanqueavam a porta da frente, e a luz se derramava sobre os degraus e parte do caminho de pedra. Perplexa, encarou a fachada da casa por um momento. Havia algo estranho naquelas janelas. Não havia luz em nenhuma delas. Aliás, o único foco de luz no local provinha dos lampiões na entrada.

Perplexa com a estranheza do lugar, virou-se e examinou o longo passeio de pedra; este atravessava um enorme portão que se encontrava em meio aos muros em ruínas que cercavam o pátio. Como um diamante escondido em um amontoado de pedra, a casa mais nova se aninhava dentro da concha degra¬dada do castelo original.

Ao sul erigia-se a silhueta de uma torre circular que pa¬recia ser tão velha quanto os muros. Inclinada ligeiramente para a direita, dava a impressão que poderia cair a qualquer momento. Isso tudo foi visto graças à luz do luar, que dava ao cenário um aspecto tímido e sombrio. Rin disse a si mesma que seria diferente quando visse o lugar no dia seguinte, à cla¬ridade do sol.

De repente, no alto da torre ela viu um brilho muito rápido, que quase se extinguiu antes que ela o percebesse.

— Oh! Viu aquilo, Myouga? Lá, no alto da torre?

— Não, senhorita. Não vi nada.

— Um flash de luz. Brilhou agora mesmo.

O homem pegou a bagagem com um grunhido. Ignorando o comentário, começou a caminhar em direção à porta da frente do solar. Rin ergueu a bainha da saia ainda úmida e o se¬guiu, relanceando um olhar à torre por sobre o ombro.

— O que traz aqui? Pedras? — perguntou Myouga.

— Não, livros — respondeu ela, olhando mais uma vez para a torre. — Mas eu vi uma luz. Um flash luminoso... Parecia uma chama, um pouco maior do que a de um fósforo. Brilhou por um segundo e depois sumiu...

Myouga parou tão de repente que Rin se chocou com ele. Virou-se de frente lentamente e seus olhos se estreitaram.

— Se eu fosse uma preceptora que viesse trabalhar em Manorbrier... — disse ele, medindo cada palavra — ...não prestaria muita atenção à torre circular. Nem sequer olha¬ria para lá.

Recuando um passo, Rin o encarou, com expressão abor¬recida. Fora arrancada da casa em que vivera pelos últimos cinco anos. Apesar da atitude malévola das tias, ainda conse¬guia sentir prazer em alguns aspectos de sua vida como hóspe¬de na casa delas. Adorava a cozinheira, a arrumadeira Annie, as flores no jardim e os momentos de liberdade roubados quan¬do as tias dormiam à tarde. Qualquer pequeno senso de segu¬rança que havia desfrutado se esvaíra naquela longa e chuvosa viagem rumo a um castelo longe de qualquer coisa conhecida e familiar. A advertência de Myouga fora a gota d'água.

Empertigou-se, alcançando apenas o ombro do homem, e inclinou a cabeça para encará-lo. Sua intenção era estabelecer algumas regras educadas, mas firmes, para a relação futura dos dois, regras que incluíam uma ausência de ameaças ocul¬tas e advertências.

— Há morte na torre circular, senhorita. Morte. Fique longe daquela torre. — Myouga olhou para ela com intensidade, como se quisesse fazê-la entender sua advertência.

Rin estremeceu ao perceber o que ele quis dizer. Myouga tinha medo da torre e queria que ela tivesse também.

— O quê?

Ignorando a pergunta assustada, o homem suspendeu a mala mais uma vez e se virou.

Uma sombra surgiu na entrada iluminada. Rin ergueu o olhar para ver uma mulher que bloqueava a passagem. A senhora tinha cabelos grisalhos, vastos e encrespados, com lon¬gas mechas que haviam se soltado do coque que ela fizera na tentativa de melhorar a aparência. Os olhos cinzentos eram rasos e pareciam frios, uma impressão sustentada pelo fato de as sobrancelhas espessas formarem uma carranca e os cantos da boca curvos para baixo uma expressão de menosprezo.

— Pela entrada dos criados, por favor. — A mulher perma¬neceu firme enquanto Myouga se aproximava.

— A mala está pesada, sra. Kaede. — Ele trocou a mala de mão.

Rin engoliu e deu um passo à frente, mais do que dispos¬ta a entrar por qualquer porta que gerasse menos controvérsia, mas, para sua surpresa, a mulher se afastou para o lado, dei¬xando o cocheiro passar.

— Pode levar a mala dela para o quarto azul no andar superior.

O cocheiro parou, olhando para a mulher com a boca aberta como se desejasse dizer algo.

— O quarto azul — repetiu ela num tom firme. — Até sa¬bermos de que tipo ela é.

Com um aceno, Myouga se virou e subiu os degraus da larga escadaria no final do hall de entrada, deixando Rin do lado de fora da casa, proibida de segui-lo pela barreira representada pelo corpo robusto da sra. Kaede. Desnorteada pela estranha mudança, espreitou além da mulher, relanceando um olhar rá¬pido às lajotas de mármore pretas e brancas do piso geométrico e à mesa de centro de pau-rosa polido que ostentava um arranjo de rosas vermelhas.

Voltando a atenção mais uma vez à sra. Kaede, que lhe bar¬rava a entrada, hesitou. Ficou tentada a se curvar em uma mesura, mas como a nova preceptora de Manorbrier, achou a atitu¬de imprópria. Então sorriu e estendeu a mão.

— Sou Rin Parrish. Prazer em conhecê-la, senhora.

— Não estamos em uma festa, srta. Okawa— respondeu a cria¬da, ignorando a mão que Rin lhe estendia.

O olhar frio esquadrinhou-a da cabeça aos pés e então a mulher se virou e caminhou até os degraus, a saia do vestido preto flutuando com o movimento. A sra. Kaede abaixou-a com a mão direita.

Rin então reparou na imobilidade do braço esquerdo da mulher, e notou que a manga esquerda do vestido esvaziava um pouco abaixo do ombro. A mulher fazia movimentos sutis para disfarçar a manga vazia, rodando o ombro para segurar o que lhe restara do braço.

— Venha — disse, sem olhar para trás, e Rin a seguiu.

A sra. Kaede carregava uma única vela para iluminar o ca¬minho, enquanto ambas escalavam os degraus e caminhavam ao longo de um corredor escuro. Todos os quartos pelos quais passa¬ram estavam escuros e silenciosos. A criada subiu um segundo lance de escada e um terceiro. Então, alcançaram um quarto no final de um corredor. O ar tinha um odor envelhecido, carregado de pó e desuso.

Com os olhos fixados na vela que fora deixada no quarto, a sra. Kaede parou abruptamente do lado de fora da porta aber¬ta. Rin não tinha certeza, mas imaginou que a expressão da empregada era de medo.

— O quarto azul — entoou a mulher num tom inflexível, afastando-se para o lado.

Rin espreitou além da sra. Kaede e viu que Myouga ha¬via deixado a mala dela no chão ao lado da cama de ferro estreita. De um dos lados da cama havia uma mesa pequena e nela uma única vela acesa que lançava sombras bruxuleantes nas paredes e no chão. Em um dos cantos havia um armário e a única outra mobília existente era uma cadeira decorada com uma bonita almofada azul e branca, ao lado da lareira, onde uma chama alegre crepitava, proporcionando um con¬fortável calor.

Rin sorriu. Myouga devia ter acendido o fogo para ela. Talvez tivesse feito um amigo em sua nova casa.

Virando-se em direção à criada que esperava em silêncio com sua postura brava e inflexível, Rin falou para disfarçar o embaraço quando seu estômago roncou ruidosamente:

— Obrigada por me acompanhar até meu quarto, sra. Kaede. A mulher a encarou e após um momento disparou:

— Usará velas de sebo aqui em seu quarto, e de cera quan¬do andar pela casa. O lorde não gosta do cheiro de sebo.

— Está bem — murmurou ela, contraindo os lábios quando o estômago roncou novamente.

— Não lhe trarei uma bandeja com comida — disse a criada num tom brusco.

Rin abriu a boca para protestar, dizendo que não tinha essa intenção, mas a sra. Kaede sacudiu a cabeça e a fitou em silêncio.

— Mas pedirei à cozinheira que lhe prepare algo na cozi¬nha. Desça a escada à esquerda e depois desça mais um lance, caminhe ao longo do corredor, então desça a escada dos fundos à direita e depois vire na primeira entrada à esquerda. E de agora em diante passe a utilizar a escada dos fundos e a en¬trada dos criados, a menos que esteja acompanhada pelo jovem amo. Com uma última carranca, a criada se virou. — Agora, trate de se secar.

Santo Deus, seria um milagre se achasse a cozinha, pensou Rin, sabendo que a mulher não tinha nenhuma intenção de repetir as instruções.

Parada na entrada do quarto, observou a luz da vela da sra. Kaede se afastar na escuridão. Na metade do corredor a cha¬ma dançante parou e Rin apenas podia discernir o formato escuro das vestes da mulher.

— Nunca deixe uma vela acesa sozinha — preveniu ela, num tom de voz lúgubre que ecoou pelo corredor vazio.

Logo as sombras engoliram a sra. Kaede, enquanto ela con¬tinuava a caminhar, até que a pequena e distante vela parecia flutuar pelo ar. Então a luz desapareceu, deixando-a só para ponderar o pouco que presenciara daquela casa desconhecida. Seus pensamentos giravam confusos e inquietos. Que lugar es-tranho e sinistro!

Myouga, o cocheiro cheio de cicatrizes, fitava-a com os olhos cheios de medo, sussurrando advertências vagas; a sra. Kaede, a criada mal-encarada, a fitava com um olhar cauteloso; e ain¬da havia lorde Craven, com sua capa preta e beleza perigosa que ela vira esboçadas de encontro à luz. Ainda podia sentir o toque daqueles dedos mornos em sua pele fria... O som grave da voz masculina...

Rin respirou fundo, desejando saber por que pensar em seu novo e enigmático patrão a perturbava tanto.

Menina corajosa.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO II

Depois de se secar e trocar de roupa, Rin deixou o minús¬culo quarto escuro, levando a vela acesa para se guiar pelo caminho. Enquanto caminhava, notou que as portas dos outros quartos naquele andar estavam fechadas e não havia vestí¬gios de luz. Curiosa, parou e girou suavemente uma maçaneta. Fechada. Assim como as outras que tentou.

Intrigada, Rin ponderou aquela estranha circunstância, desejando saber que segredos se escondiam por trás daquelas portas fechadas. Mais uma vez, seu estômago roncou e ela dei¬xou a exploração em prol de uma viagem veloz até a cozinha.

Com três voltas erradas e um único momento de pânico, conseguiu seguir as direções da criada, encontrando os de¬graus que conduziam a um estreito corredor que levava a uma cozinha confortável e bem iluminada.

A sra. Kaede encontrava-se sentada a uma mesa de ma¬deira longa, com um bule de chá e três xícaras à sua frente. Uma segunda mesa longa, mais alta que a primeira, ocupava toda a parede da cozinha. Atrás dela, de pé, encontrava-se uma mulher com um vestido marrom desbotado. Era alta e magra como uma vara de junco.

O penteado austero acentuava-lhe as maçãs do rosto angulosas. Os olhos castanhos pareciam exaustos e linhas profundas sustentavam-lhe os cantos da boca. Rin suspeitou que a pobre criatura devia ter passado por muitas experiências na vida, e nem todas haviam sido boas.

— Olá, sou Rin Parrish.

Para sua surpresa, a face austera da mulher se iluminou com uma expressão de boas-vindas.

— Pode me chamar de Yura — disse, num tom alto e jo¬vial, o que contrastava com sua aparência rígida. Contornando a mesa, apressou-se em cumprimentá-la com entusiasmo.

Rin lançou um olhar sub-reptício à cozinheira. Nenhuma cicatriz visível. Parecia estar de posse de todos os membros. Depois de conhecer Myouga e a sra. Kaede, esperava encontrar alguém com uma perna amputada. Mas Yura parecia sã e amável, com exceção da expressão em seu olhar, que indicava cicatrizes em algum lugar no fundo da alma.

Retribuindo o sorriso, Rin deixou a cozinheira guiá-la até um assento oposto ao da sra. Kaede. Yura pôs um prato de pão, queijo e carne fria sobre a mesa.

— Como foi a viagem, querida? Bem longa, creio. E o tempo, todo sozinha com um cocheiro contratado.

Yura parecia bastante capaz de manter um monólogo, para sorte de Rin, que enchera a boca de pão e queijo.

— Santo Deus! O vento esta noite estava horrível, e o dilúvio que caiu me fez lembrar de Noé e sua arca — conti¬nuou a mulher. — Ano passado choveu durante três sema¬nas sem parar. A estrada virou um rio de lama. Um rio, estou lhe dizendo.

Enquanto a cozinheira falava, Rin mastigava e a sra. Kaede contemplava uma xícara de chá.

— Que noite terrível, que vento, que chuva! E lorde Craven... Pobre homem. Um dia e uma noite inteira na aldeia, sem descanso.

O coração de Rin acelerou ao ouvir o nome do lorde e ela esperou que Yura continuasse a falar. Respirando fundo, a cozinheira sacudiu a cabeça.

— Pelo menos desta vez não voltou encharcado de sangue.

Rin quase se sufocou quando uma porção de comida en¬trou junto com ar, obstruindo-lhe a garganta. Enquanto tossia no guardanapo, Yura dava-lhe palmadinhas nas costas.

— O chá está frio agora, querida. Tome um gole. Boa menina.

Sangue? Será que entendera direito? Tinha certeza de que ouvira Yura dizer "sangue". Seu olhar deslizou pela cozinhei¬ra e depois pela sra. Kaede, que continuava contemplando a xícara de, chá como se a delicada porcelana contivesse as res¬postas para os mistérios do mundo.

— E suspeito que não lhe deram nada de comer — con¬tinuou Yura. — Levei-lhe uma bandeja. Deixei na porta. Jamais entro na torre.

— A bandeja estará na porta amanhã de manhã. — A sra. Kaede acenou com a cabeça. — Ele não come nada quando está assim. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu.

Quando está assim, como? Rin engoliu a comida, olhan¬do de uma mulher para a outra. Estava confusa e curiosa sobre o novo patrão, sedenta por qualquer informação que suas com¬panheiras pudessem compartilhar, e achou aquela fascinação estranha e preocupante.

— Julguei ter visto um flash de luz na torre — disse. Dois pares de olhos se viraram para encará-la.

— Fique longe de lá — aconselhou Yura num tom sombrio: Por quê? A pergunta pairou na mente de Rin, mas não foi verbalizada, e as duas mulheres voltaram a atenção para suas chávenas. Rin apertou os lábios, contrafeita e confusa pela mensagem clara de que a torre circular não devia ser visitada, nem mesmo discutida.

— Contem-me sobre o menino — pediu. O pouco que sabia sobre a criança continha a cor biliosa do veneno de tia Cecilia.

A cozinheira arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Ele tem seis anos. Isso já deve dizer o suficiente.

— Quero muito fazer uma diferença na vida dele — sussur¬rou Rin.

Estreitando os olhos, Yura perguntou:

— Que tipo de diferença?

— Será que é pretensão de minha parte imaginar que posso oferecer a Hakudoushis, uma criança que não conheço, amor e con¬forto e, ao mesmo tempo, quem sabe, que sobrem algumas das mesmas emoções para mim? — Rin mordeu o lábio inferior e imediatamente desejou não ter revelado tais pensamentos em voz alta.

— É por isso que veio para cá? A procura de amor e confor¬to? — A pergunta de Yura a pegou de surpresa.

— Não vim à procura de nada. Só vim com a esperança de poder amar uma criança do mesmo modo como fui amada.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Rin observou pálidos fei¬xes de luz infiltrando-se pelas cortinas da janela e esparramando-se sobre o piso de madeira. Fazia algumas horas que o fogo se extinguira, deixando o quarto frio. Mas uma larei¬ra apagada não era nenhuma novidade. Suas tias não viam necessidade de desperdiçar carvão com ela, e seu minúsculo quarto no sótão da casa era horrivelmente frio no inverno e terrivelmente quente no verão. Em comparação, seu quarto atual era um luxo.

Levando a mão à boca, abafou um bocejo largo. Atormentada pelas palavras de Yura até tarde da noite, seus pensamentos antes de adormecer tinham estado repletos de terríveis visões sobre lorde Craven recoberto de sangue e uma preceptora sem rosto, assassinada aos pés dele e que de repente se transforma¬ra em Delia, desfalecida ao pé da escada.

Com um gesto decidido, livrou-se da colcha e ergueu-se da cama. Tremendo, caminhou até o jarro de água limpa que Yura lhe enviara na noite anterior. Distribuindo pó dentifrício cuidadosamente sobre a escova, reconheceu que se sentia um pouco tola por deixar a imaginação e o esgotamento da lon¬ga viagem dominar seus pensamentos.

Após se vestir e prender os cabelos em um coque asseado, seguiu o mesmo caminho que a levara à cozinha na noite an¬terior, porém fez uma volta errada e quando parou, incerta de que direção tomar, sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Girou nos calcanhares e seu olhar vagueou, esquadrinhando as sombras escuras.

Um pressentimento estranho fez seu sangue correr apres¬sado nas veias. Alguém a estava observando. Podia sentir a ameaça e a intenção maliciosa no ar. Contendo o desejo de fugir daquele canto deserto da casa e traspassar aqueles corredores pouco conhecidos a esmo, virou-se em um círculo lento, com todos os sentidos apurados. Uma corrida louca só serviria para se perder ainda mais.

Piscou várias vezes na escuridão, virando-se devagar. Ali estava. Agora podia ouvir. O som áspero de uma respiração que se misturava com os batimentos selvagens e angustiados de seu próprio coração.

As instruções da sra. Kaede soavam em sua mente: à esquerda, depois desça mais um lance, caminhe ao longo do corredor, então desça a escada dos fundos à direita... Decidida, Rin se virou, afastando-se do que a espreita¬va nas sombras carregadas de pó, para longe do sussurro maligno que pairava naquela casa. Seguindo com cuidado, tentou repetir o trajeto que fizera na noite anterior. Seu pul¬so reduziu a uma velocidade mais regular, à medida que se afastava e não ouvia mais passos em seu encalço ou suges¬tão de alguém a perseguindo.

Precisava convencer-se de que imaginara tudo aquilo, mas tinha certeza de que pelo menos por um curto período de tempo não estivera sozinha. Uma angústia sinistra a in¬vadiu enquanto desejava saber quem a estaria observando e por quê.

Quando se aproximou da cozinha, hesitou, insegura se de¬veria expressar suas preocupações aos outros. Não tinha pro¬vas. Na verdade não havia nada para contar.

— Haku, você vai tomar o café da manhã com seu pai e a nova preceptora. Ponha esse bolinho no lugar. — A voz da criada era suave, mas firme.

Rin ficou espantada quando entrou na cozinha. A sra. Kaede estava sorrindo, bem como Yura.

Ambas olhavam para um menininho, que bateu o pé no chão antes de pôr na travessa o bolinho que segurava. A crian¬ça parecia ter se vestido com as roupas de um maltrapilho. A calça tinha um enorme rombo no joelho, as meias eram de co¬res diferentes, e os cabelos escuros estavam espetados em um topete desleixado no alto da cabeça.

— E talvez seja melhor darmos um jeito nesse cabelo. Vai conhecer sua nova preceptora no café da manhã.

— Espero que papai a faça ir embora, como fez com as outras.

Yura trocou um olhar preocupado com a criada antes de caminhar até o menino e se ajoelhar na frente dele.

— Oh, não, Haku — disse, abraçando-o. — A srta. Okawaé uma moça muito simpática e boazinha.

— Não sei... — respondeu o menino, a voz amortecida pelo ombro de Yura. — Ainda não a conheço. Mas se ela for como a srta. Strubb, ou a srta. Rust, ou a... — o garoto estremeceu e hesitou brevemente antes de dizer o nome da outra mulher — ...sra. Winter, então acho que não vou gostar nem um pouco de conhecê-la. E se for como a sra. Winter, é bom que vá embo¬ra e não volte nunca mais. Papai poderia despachá-la em uma caixa de pinho, como fez com a sra. Winter.

Em uma caixa de pinho? Rin estacou, congelada, dige¬rindo as implicações de tudo que escutara. Só havia um tipo de caixa de pinho a que o menino poderia estar se referindo.

Um calafrio perpassou-lhe a espinha. Parecia que a sra. Winter havia deixado Manorbrier em um caixão e, segundo as palavras da própria criança, fora lorde Craven quem a co¬locara lá.

Enquanto Rin se debatia com aquele pensamento, o me¬nino ergueu o olhar e a pegou espiando não intencionalmente.

Os olhos azuis de Hakudoushis se alargaram e a cor desapareceu de sua face, enquanto ele se precipitava mais profundamente no abraço de Yura.

— Bom dia — disse Rin num tom jovial. Cruzando o ca¬minho, ajoelhou-se na frente dele, de modo que suas faces fica¬ram frente a frente.

— Estou feliz em conhecê-lo, Hakudoushis.

Os olhos do menino se arregalaram ainda mais. Com um olhar rápido à criada, Rin continuou:

— Ouvi a sra. Kaede chamá-lo de Haku. Acho que me per¬mitirá a mesma familiaridade. E você me chamará de srta. Rin. "Senhorita Parrish" soa muito formal.

Hakudoushis contraiu os lábios e os grandes olhos redondos a estudaram com um ar suspeito. Mas aceitou a mão que ela lhe ofereceu, num gesto cavalheiresco, confirmando que lhe ha¬viam ensinado boas maneiras.

Rin ergueu-se e depressa ajeitou a frente da saia antes de virar as costas para seu jovem pupilo.

— Bem, Haku — disse com um sorriso. — Terei de lhe pedir que me acompanhe até a sala do café da manhã. Não tenho a mínima idéia de onde fica e estou certa que não queremos fazer seu pai esperar.

Rin respirou fundo. O pensamento de ver lorde Craven na¬quela manhã lhe trouxe um sentimento estranho, meio apreen¬são, meio antecipação e nervosismo.

— Um cavalheiro escolta uma dama assim. — Posicionando o braço de Haku, ela pôs a mão suavemente no lugar.

O menino hesitou e focalizou a mão feminina sobre seu bra¬ço. Então, fitou Yura com um ar desesperado. A cozinheira sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, encorajando-o.

Ao entrar na sala de café da manhã, Rin parou. Havia três lugares à mesa e o aroma proveniente das iguarias nos pratos de prata pairava no ar.

Haku contornou a mesa e sentou-se no assento próximo à janela. Seus movimentos eram tão estabanados que ela temeu que ele pudesse deslocar a toalha de mesa, derrubando toda a porcelana e o cristal.

— Bom dia, Hakudoushis — soou uma voz grave atrás dela. Assustada, girou tão depressa que quase perdeu o equilíbrio.

A figura alta e bem constituída de lorde Craven se encontrava à entrada da porta. Com alguns passos, ele cobriu a distância que os separava e a segurou pelo cotovelo, firmando-a.

— Bom dia, srta. Parrish. Suponho que tenha se recuperado da fadiga da viagem.

— Bom dia, milorde.

O coração dela deu um pulo dentro do peito ao contemplar lorde Sesshoumaru Craven pela primeira vez à luz do dia. Ele é jovem, pensou atônita, não um velhote tirano, mas um homem de seus trinta anos, forte e viril. Era alto e bem constituído. O físico era valorizado pelo corte bem talhado do casaco. Os cabelos escuros e longos lhe emolduravam os traços marcantes da face.

Santo Deus! Era mais que atraente. Era a perfeição em forma de homem! Rin umedeceu os lábios, aturdida pela estonteante beleza masculina e pela sua inexplicável e estra¬nha reação ao lorde. A curva sensual dos lábios generosos de Sesshoumaru se esticou, fazendo-a prender o fôlego e esperando que ele a brindasse com um sorriso.

— Oh, obrigada. Sim, estou totalmente recuperada. — Sentia-se ofegante, com o sangue latejando nas veias.

O sorriso que antecipou não veio, deixando-a estranhamen¬te desapontada. Sesshoumaru a encarou com um olhar atento, como se lhe adivinhasse os pensamentos, então deslizou os olhos, examinando-a de uma maneira indecente.

O pulso de Rin acelerou quando ele voltou a atenção mais uma vez a seu rosto.

— Então a senhorita dormiu bem? Não se assustou com os barulhos da noite?

Os ombros dela enrijeceram àquela referência oblíqua ao terror que ela demonstrara na carruagem no dia anterior.

— Não me assusto com os barulhos da noite, milorde.

— Verdade? Não é propensa a imaginar coisas, srta. Parrish?

Rin não teve resposta para aquela pergunta porque o lorde já presenciara seu comportamento ridículo, dando asas à imaginação. Mordendo ligeiramente o lábio inferior, ergueu o olhar para se deparar com o patrão encarando-a com ar insolente. Respirou fundo. Lorde Craven não a estava olhando do modo como um cavalheiro devia olhar para uma dama.

E isso a agradou. Apreciava o modo como ele a observava, aquecendo-a, tocando-a, fazendo seu corpo formigar de um modo estranho e pecaminoso. A constatação a chocou, deixando-lhe os sentimentos confusos e desorientados.

— ...e eu a acompanhei até a sala de café da manhã e aqui estamos nós — dizia Haku.

Rin ouviu a voz do menino como se soasse bem longe.

— Foi muito útil, querido. — Ela se virou, encorajando-o com um sorriso, grata pela distração.

O garotinho pulou para cima e para baixo no assento, en¬quanto o pai contornava a mesa e se inclinava para deposi¬tar-lhe um beijo na testa. Rin disfarçou sua surpresa pela exibição de afeto paternal. De alguma maneira, imaginara que o lorde seria um pai desinteressado, isso na melhor das hipóteses.

Sesshoumaru Craven ofereceu-lhe uma cadeira em frente à do filho. Sentindo-se desajeitada enquanto se sentava, ela olhou para cima para se deparar com aqueles olhos inconstantes, que brilhavam como duas pedras preciosas, observando-a. A expressão revelava muito pouco.

E o sangue de Rin continuava a bater espesso e forte nas veias. Oh, por que aquele homem fazia sua pulsação acelerar como nunca acontecera antes e seus nervos formigarem da¬quele modo? Era uma completa tola em permitir que seus pen¬samentos vagassem nessa direção. Após um momento, o lorde puxou a própria cadeira e se sentou, contemplando-a com os olhos semicerrados. Seu olhar insistente a deixava confusa, e Rin desejou saber se ele também sentia a inexplicável atra¬ção que pulsava entre ambos.

Naquele instante, ele voltou a atenção para Myouga, que en¬trava na sala com outro prato. Rin refletiu sobre a peculiari¬dade daquela casa, que utilizava um cocheiro como lacaio, e só Deus sabia que outras funções ele desempenharia.

Erguendo-se, cada um se serviu das comidas oferecidas, com Sesshoumaru ajudando o filho a encher o prato.

Uma vez sentados, Haku tagarelou com o pai e enviou a Rin vários relances incertos, como se esperando alguma reprimenda. Ela sorriu para o menino, mas se absteve de par¬ticipar da conversa. Ainda lutando com sua inexplicável rea¬ção física ao lorde, sentia-se incapaz diante do desafio de uma conversa cortês. Além disso, queria aproveitar a oportunidade simplesmente para observar a criança e conhecê-la melhor. Tinha uma forte suspeita de que se dariam bem, se aquela ex¬periência matutina servisse de indicação. Se estivesse sozinha, teria rido alto da lembrança de Haku escoltando-a até a sala.

O menino recheou um bolinho de aveia com geléia de mo¬rango e o enfiou inteiro na boca, em seguida pegou uma das pontas da camisa e a esfregou com vigor nos lábios. Então pa¬rou e se virou, encarando Rin, assustado ao se dar conta de que não conseguia fechar a boca. Consternada ao perceber o medo da pobre criança, ela ergueu o guardanapo do colo e o passou delicadamente nos lábios. Em seguida fixou o olhar no guardanapo dobrado ao lado do prato de Haku, olhando alternadamente para ele e para o guardanapo. As sobrancelhas do menino se ergueram enquanto as mãozinhas pequenas agarra¬vam o guardanapo e o esfregavam na boca, vigorosamente.

Nesse instante, Rin percebeu que lorde Craven a obser¬vava, num estudo aberto que a deixou com a pele formigando. Então ele acenou com a cabeça uma vez, uma ação que ela in¬terpretou como uma aprovação silenciosa ao seu modo de lidar com o menino.

Mais uma vez Rin sentiu aquela estranha sensação de ter as expectativas viradas de cabeça para baixo. Imaginara que todas as preceptoras anteriores tivessem fugido da influência maligna de lorde Craven. Ainda atordoada pela conversa que escutara na cozinha e pela demonstração de preocupação evi¬dente do pai para com o filho, sentia-se mais confusa que nunca. Era provável que o lorde tivesse apenas despedido todas aquelas mulheres do emprego. Mal acabara de formular aquele pensa¬mento, quando as palavras que Haku dissera na cozinha lhe vie¬ram à mente: Despachá-la em uma caixa de pinho, como fez com a sra. Winter...

Antes que tivesse chance de ponderar um pouco mais sobre aquela tétrica possibilidade, Myouga voltou à sala e se inclinou para sussurrar algo no ouvido do patrão. Fosse o que fosse que Myouga lhe dissera, pareceu afetar profundamente o humor do lorde. Ele não deu nenhuma explicação. Apenas colocou o guardanapo de lado e se ergueu.

— Com licença, srta. Parrish.

O olhar penetrante a manteve cativa por alguns instantes, antes de Sesshoumaru começar a caminhar pela sala, parando ape¬nas para arrepiar o cabelo do filho.

A saída de lorde Craven devolveu-lhe o apetite e ela esva¬ziou o prato com precisão refinada enquanto discutia o tópico favorito de Haku: cavalos. Por várias vezes percebeu que o me¬nino imitava-lhe os movimentos ao manusear os talheres.

— Bem, Haku — ela colocou a faca e o garfo junto ao prato e sorriu quando o menino fez o mesmo. — Começaremos suas lições esta manhã. — A expressão da criança assumiu um ar cauteloso. Rin se ergueu e caminhou até a janela. O sol es¬preitava atrás de uma nuvem, lançando sua claridade sobre a expansão de gramado bem cuidada. — Poderia me pôr a par de suas tarefas habituais?

— Tarefas habituais? — repetiu Haku.

— Sim. As coisas que costuma fazer normalmente. Gostaria de praticar nossas letras e números antes do almoço. Mas o dia está tão bonito que talvez pudéssemos estender uma manta e fazer nossas lições ao ar livre. Você tem uma lousa?

— Ao ar livre, senhorita? — Ele sacudiu veementemente a cabeça de um lado para o outro. — A srta. Rust só me deixava sair para um passeio à tarde, depois que as lições terminas¬sem. E a sra. Winter nunca me deixou sair.

— Não? Nem mesmo para brincar?

Haku se precipitou contra o espaldar da cadeira.

— A sra. Winter dizia que brincar era coisa do mal. Às ve¬zes, me deixava sozinho no quarto e me dizia para ajoelhar e recitar minhas orações. Então ia embora e ficava fora durante um bom tempo. — O menino relanceou o olhar para Rin e sua voz se transformou num sussurro. — Se eu soubesse que ela demoraria tanto, teria ido para os estábulos ver os cavalos. Mas uma vez ela me pegou e açoitou minhas pernas até san¬grarem. Então papai a despachou em um caixão fechado com pregos.

Rin estremeceu ao ouvir a história horripilante, embo¬ra uma onda de raiva lhe percorresse o corpo. Se estivesse ali também teria se sentido tentada a despachar a sra. Winter em uma caixa de pinho.

— Oh, Haku — sussurrou, ajoelhando-se em frente à cadeira do menino. Sentia-se emocionada por ele ter lhe confiado aque¬la história. Então, lentamente o alcançou e pôs a mão em sua cabeça. — Eu não uso varas. Minha mãe também era preceptora. Ela sempre foi muito gentil e me ensinou que se você se esforçar e fizer seus deveres, tem todo o direito de brincar. Isso mantém sua vida equilibrada. Brincar não é do mal, querido. É um modo de uma criança se preparar para o futuro.

— Sua mãe era preceptora? E seu pai?

A pergunta inesperada a pegou de surpresa, reabrindo uma velha ferida. Um nobre, pensou ela. Um grosseirão. Um homem que prometeu o mundo a uma jovem e a deixou grávida sem ao menos um adeus.

— Meu pai morreu há muito tempo.

Rin não mentira. O pai havia morrido em um desastre de carruagem.

— Oh. Igual à minha mãe. — O menino olhou para a janela e suspirou. — Agora só tenho o papai. Gostaria que ele passas¬se mais tempo comigo.

Erguendo-se, Rin se virou, e seu coração se alvoroçou quando ela viu lorde Craven cruzando o longo passeio. O sol lançava reflexos nos cabelos escuros, enquanto ele marchava vigorosamente em direção a Myouga, que o aguardava à sombra da torre.

Há morte na torre circular, senhorita. Morte. Fique longe daquela torre. Parecia que o cocheiro não dava ouvidos ao pró¬prio conselho, já que se encontrava a poucos centímetros do local que considerava tão tenebroso.

— Haku — disse Rin, sentindo um calafrio perpassar-lhe a espinha. — Sabe o que existe na torre no final do caminho?

— Sim, senhorita.

Algo no tom de voz da criança a fez virar-se.

— Você pode me contar?

O menino a encarou com os olhos arregalados e uma ex¬pressão cautelosa. Por certo Myouga não era o único a temer a torre circular.

— Não, senhorita — disse Haku quase num sussurro. — E não pode me obrigar a falar.

O coração de Rin acelerou ao perceber o medo estampa¬do nos olhos do garotinho.

— Venha, mostre-me seu quarto — disse ela num tom jovial, dirigindo-se à porta. Então, estendeu a mão, esperando enquan¬to Haku entrelaçava os dedinhos ao redor dos dela. — Vamos procurar as coisas que precisamos e faremos nossas lições ao ar livre.

Momentos depois, os dois se acomodaram sobre a grama, após terem pegado uma manta com uma criada mal-humorada no andar superior, que curvou-se em uma mesura e sumiu, an¬tes que Rin pudesse perguntar seu nome.

As horas passaram voando, e a manhã se foi em um piscar de olhos. Haku era uma criança brilhante e doce, absorvia tudo que ela lhe ensinava e se mostrava ávido por aprender mais. Rin sentiu-se feliz por ele parecer gostar de aprender e mais uma vez desejou saber sobre as experiências do menino com as preceptoras anteriores. Com o poder de recuperação da infân¬cia, ele depressa deixara para trás a reticência inicial e agora desfrutava de sua companhia com óbvio afeto.

Rin também achou que esquecera um pouco de sua apreen¬são inicial naquela manhã.

Uma brisa suave soprou, trazendo o perfume sutil das rosas do jardim. Até mesmo a grama era macia e convidativa.

Com as lições concluídas, ambos se deitaram sobre a manta para contemplar o céu azul.

— Uma ovelha. Aquela é uma ovelha, senhorita. — Haku apontou em direção a uma nuvem fofa. Rin achou que pare¬cia um coelho, mas não contestou o menino.

— Aquela parece uma carruagem com quatro cavalos na frente — disse ela.

— E aquela parece uma raposa — a voz grave de lorde Craven se uniu à brincadeira.

— Não o ouvi se aproximar, milorde — disse ela, pressio¬nando uma das mãos sobre o peito quando seus olhares se en¬contraram. Os olhos de Sesshoumaru eram de um verde profundo, rico e luminoso, contornados por espessos cílios pretos. Os olhos mais atordoantes que ela já vira.

Irritada por tais pensamentos pessoais e impróprios, reco¬brou-se e se ergueu de joelhos desajeitadamente. Lorde Craven disse-lhe para permanecer onde estava.

— Papai! — chamou Haku. Os olhinhos ansiosos esquadri¬nhavam o céu. — Aquela nuvem lá com uma cauda enorme? O senhor acha que parece uma raposa?

— Sim. — Sesshoumaru sorriu para o filho. Não estava usando casaco e a amplitude de seus ombros delineava-se sob o tecido branco da camisa.

De repente, ele virou a cabeça e a pegou encarando-o. O co¬ração de Rin quase parou de bater e ela baixou o olhar com um rubor de embaraço nas faces.

Santo Deus, o que estava havendo de errado com ela para pensar sobre coisas inadequadas, gaguejar e se ruborizar a cada vez que aquele homem se aproximava? Tinha ciência do que acontecia entre um homem e uma mulher, embora nunca tivesse vivenciado tais experiências. Mas não era mais uma co-legial. Contudo, nunca sentira aquela fascinação antes. Havia algo inquietante, algo perigoso em relação a Sesshoumaru Craven.

— Uma raposa, papai? — Haku se moveu na manta, virando a cabeça de modo a procurar a forma na nuvem. — Tem certe¬za? Aquela lá? Para mim parece um sapo grande e gordo.

Rin riu, e quando olhou para cima, Sesshoumaru ainda a con¬templava.

A linha rígida dos lábios másculos se curvou em um sorri¬so, enquanto ele se abaixava para arrepiar o cabelo do filho. Rin desejou poder vê-lo sorrindo de verdade, ouvi-lo rir sem restrição.

— Você é que é um sapinho, Hakudoushis.

— Fique conosco, papai — suplicou o menino com os olhos brilhando.

Rin assistiu à demonstração de afeto entre pai e filho e sentiu uma vez mais que suas percepções iam de encontro àquela cena. Haku era uma criança que amava o pai e se sentia seguro com ele.

Então, como explicar a sra. Winter e seus terríveis castigos? Teria lorde Craven fechado os olhos para tal tratamento em consideração às outras qualidades da mulher? Não podia ima¬giná-lo perdoando alguém que chicoteava seu filho.

— Não hoje, Haku. Tenho um negócio importante a resolver. Mas amanhã o levarei ao hipódromo.

Dizendo isso, voltou o olhar para Rin e ela teve a súbita impressão de que ele não tropeçara neles por acaso. Estava observando-a trabalhar.

— Por favor — disse lorde Craven, gesticulando para a manta — Não tive a intenção de interromper uma lição tão confortável.

As palavras do patrão poderiam ter sido interpretadas como uma censura, mas algo naqueles olhos verdes a fez pensar que o lorde aprovava seus métodos.

— Srta. Parrish. — Sesshoumaru inclinou a cabeça em uma mesura.

— Lorde Craven — respondeu ela, ainda ajoelhada na gra¬ma na frente dele.

Ele se virou e partiu. Os músculos do corpo viril moviam-se com perfeição. Com o coração disparado dentro do peito, Rin enfrentou a verdade perturbadora e desconcertante.

Ficou aliviada ao vê-lo partir. Mas uma parte de si desejava que ele tivesse ficado.

* * *

_**Estes sao os primeiros Capitulos de uma adaptação que estou trazendo para voces.**_

_**Espero que voces gostem é uma boa historia. Cheia de misterio e romance.**_

_**Qualquer duvida é só falar provavelmente estarei respondendoas atraves dos comentarios.**_

_**Estarei colocando o novo capitulo no sabado...**_

_**Ate Lá. Kissus**_


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO III

— Acho que merecemos sorvete como recompensa, Haku — sussurrou Rin num tom conspirador no ouvi¬do de Hakudoushis, enquanto estavam sentados no quarto do me¬nino, alguns dias mais tarde.

— Oh, senhorita! Sorvete? De verdade? — Hakudoushis pulou para cima e para baixo no assento.

— Não é todos os dias que um menino consegue escrever todo o ditado sem um único erro.

— Então, acho que mereço! Mas Yura não vai gostar. Ela diz que dá muito trabalho e a aborrece, só faz sorvete em oca¬siões muito especiais.

— Então nós mesmos faremos. — Rin sorriu ao se recor¬dar das vezes em que ela e a mãe faziam sorvete.

Hakudoushis parou de pular e a encarou por um longo mo¬mento.

— Papai diz para eu não chegar perto do depósito de gelo.

— Por que não?

— A srta. Rust caiu da escada lá. Ninguém a encontrou por horas e horas.

— Que azar o da srta. Rust! — exclamou Rin com o cenho franzido.

— Sim. Foi muito azar. — O menino tamborilou os dedos na escrivaninha e então falou sem encará-la. — Mas não para mim. Fiquei contente de ela ter ido embora.

Os pensamentos de Rin se dispersaram e um calafrio percorreu-lhe a espinha. Desejou saber como se perguntava a uma criança se havia algo nocivo em sua casa.

— Haku, há algo que queira me contar sobre a srta. Rust?

— Ela disse que alguém a empurrou.

— Oh-h-h! E quem a empurrou? — perguntou Rin, chocada.

Hakudoushis fez uma carranca obstinada e sacudiu a cabeça rapidamente de um lado para o outro.

— Eu disse ao papai que não estava perto do depósito de gelo naquele dia. Não fui eu, juro. E ela não se machucou mui¬to. Não naquele dia.

A angústia da criança mexeu com as emoções de Rin. Era óbvio que o assunto sobre a srta. Rust era muito triste e Haku preferia evitá-lo. E, céus, por que sua negação era tão veemente, tão desesperada? Um calafrio arrepiou-lhe os pêlos da nuca.

— Haku, se a srta. Rust não se machucou nesse dia, quando foi que ela se machucou?

— Ela não se machucou, na verdade.

Rin teve menos de um segundo para desfrutar o senti¬mento de alívio que a invadiu, antes das próximas palavras de Hakudoushis:

— Ela não estava machucada. Só estava morta.

— Morta, Haku? Tem certeza?

— Tenho. Igual à sra. Winter, que papai despachou em uma caixa de pinho. — O garotinho franziu a testa. — Mas não sei o que ele fez com a srta. Rust. Talvez ela ainda esteja na torre.

— Haku! Não pode dizer... que é... você deve estar enganado, meu bem. A srta. Rust partiu... — Rin proferiu a última oração num tom firme. — Tenho certeza de que ela foi para casa após sua demissão.

— Eu vi Myouga arrastá-la para a torre. Mas se acha que ela foi para casa... — Encolhendo os ombros, Haku sorriu, parecen¬do satisfeito com a solução.

— Podemos ir agora?

Rin olhou pela janela com os ombros tensos. A srta. Rust não podia estar escondida na torre, deteriorando-se há meses. Por certo o cheiro denunciaria sua presença... Oh, céus. Não havia cheiro nenhum. Não havia nenhuma srta. Rust cadavérica. Era tudo fantasia de um menino de seis anos. O que, em nome de Deus, estava pensando? Que Sesshoumaru Craven não apenas assassinara a esposa grávida, mas um sem-número de preceptoras? Ou talvez que Myouga tivesse cometido todos aqueles crimes? A sra. Kaede? Yura?

Rin estendeu a mão e o menino a segurou sem hesitar. Juntos, caminharam até a cozinha, onde pegaram a maior pa¬nela que encontraram.

— O que vocês dois estão fazendo? — perguntou Yura momentos mais tarde, fitando-os com as mãos plantadas nos quadris.

— Vamos fazer sorvete! —A excitação de Haku era extrema.

— E mesmo? — As sobrancelhas da cozinheira se ergue¬ram. — Não esqueçam de bater o gelo muito bem e acrescentar uma pitada de sal antes de colocá-lo na sorveteira.

— Aqui, Haku. Você pega deste lado — gesticulou Rin pára a alça da panela. — E eu deste. Vamos para o depósito de gelo.

O menino estacou, os dedos pequenos se encresparam sobre a extremidade da panela, e os olhinhos arregalados a encara¬ram com uma expressão indecisa.

— Sabe que não posso entrar lá, senhorita. Meu pai não deixa.

— Claro. Você pode esperar na porta e então me ajudar a trazer o gelo para cá.

Hakudoushis pareceu satisfeito com a sugestão e juntos deixaram a cozinha. O depósito de gelo ficava no fim de um caminho ladea¬do por várias árvores frondosas nos fundos da propriedade.

Já haviam transposto uma boa parte do trajeto, quando Haku parou e pousou o seu lado da panela.

— Papai! — gritou, correndo pelo gramado em direção ao pai.

O coração de Rin acelerou ao observar Sesshoumaru se apro¬ximar com seus passos largos e ligeiros.

— Boa tarde, milorde — disse com uma tranqüilidade que estava longe de sentir.

— Srta. Okawa— ele retribuiu com voz sedutora, baixa e rouca.

Rin fitou aqueles olhos verdes e tropeçou para trás como se conseguisse ler a intensidade dos pensamentos de Sesshoumaru, o desejo contido que se igualava ao dela.

Respirando fundo, desviou o olhar e se focalizou na crian¬ça que corria agora ao longo da cerca viva, perseguindo uma borboleta.

— Haku e eu estávamos indo ao depósito de gelo. Vamos fa¬zer sorvete.

Sesshoumaru olhou na direção do pequeno prédio e quando voltou a fitá-la, havia a sugestão de uma carranca no semblan¬te bonito.

— O depósito de gelo — repetiu ele num tom suave. Recordando a declaração do menino de que o pai o proibira de entrar lá, Rin apressou-se em explicar:

— Haku ficará esperando por mim na porta, enquanto en¬tro para pegar o gelo. Ele me disse que o senhor não o quer lá dentro.

Sesshoumaru assentiu lentamente com a cabeça.

— Pensei em levá-lo aos estábulos.

Ouvindo aquele último comentário, Haku se aproximou e pa¬recia indeciso entre os adultos. Adorava passar algum tempo ao lado do pai, mas a promessa de sorvete balançava a mente da criança. Rin sorriu.

— Ele não pode fazer as duas coisas, milorde? Ir visitar os estábulos enquanto vou buscar o gelo e quando voltar, me aju¬dar no preparo do sorvete?

— Posso, papai?

Curvando-se, Sesshoumaru tomou o filho nos braços e o girou até ele gritar de alegria. Rin assistiu com o coração apertado dentro do peito. A cena era doce, afetuosa, e o sorriso do lorde deveras atraente. Esperara tanto tempo para ver aquele sorri¬so e não se sentiu desapontada. Dentes brancos contrastando com a pele morena.

Oh, como gostaria de ser presenteada com aquele sorriso! Como gostaria de sentir aqueles lábios bonitos e esculpidos pressionando os seus! O pensamento a aterrorizava e fascina¬va ao mesmo tempo.

Desejos tolos. Menina tola.

Resoluta, retrocedeu a atenção a Haku.

— Se eu for rápida, indo buscar e trazer o gelo, então você poderá fazer o trabalho mais difícil.

— O que é? — perguntou Haku, com os olhos sérios como os do pai.

— Terá de misturar os ingredientes. Então raspar o creme dos lados a cada dez minutos.

— Eu consigo fazer isso!

— Eu sei que sim, Haku, mas vai fazer?

— Vou! Vou! Vou! — ele garantiu, acompanhando cada ex¬clamação com um aceno de cabeça.

— Muito bem. Eu o verei dentro em pouco.

Com um sorriso que lhe iluminou a face, o menino girou e correu para os estábulos. De repente, parou, virou-se e fitou o pai, que permanecia parado ao lado de Rin.

— Venha, papai!

Os cantos da boca de Sesshoumaru se contraíram, sugerindo um sorriso.

— Preciso falar um instante com a srta. Parrish.

Haku olhou para Rin com uma expressão confusa e enco¬lheu os ombros, escapando para os estábulos.

— Parece que meu filho prefere a companhia de cavalos à de pessoas.

— E o senhor, milorde? Prefere a companhia das pessoas? Ele inclinou a cabeça para um lado, num gesto que o fez parecer mais jovial.

— Em comparação à de cavalos?

Em comparação à de preceptoras mortas cujos corpos oculta em sua torre sombria. Com um calafrio ela afastou o pensa¬mento. Santo Deus, estava de fato perdendo o juízo.

— Não sei. — Rin tomou fôlego. — Estou indo para o depósito de gelo. Prometi a Haku que faria sorvete e pretendo cumprir a promessa.

— Como quiser. Mas tenha cuidado nas escadas — acres¬centou num tom mais rígido. — Uma queda poderia ser fatal, srta. Parrish.

Rin mal havia começado a se mover, mas as palavras dele a fizeram erguer a cabeça.

— Foi uma queda fatal para a srta. Rust? — perguntou no¬tando uma tensão quase imperceptível no físico musculoso de, lorde Craven.

— Ela se machucou.

— E depois que ela se curou das contusões? — pressionou Rin, reconhecendo a insensatez de suas perguntas e o pe¬rigo de ficar horrorizada pelas respostas, que poderiam reve¬lar mais do que desejava saber. Ainda assim, não conseguiu se controlar.

— Depois que se curou das contusões? — As sobrancelhas de Sesshoumaru se ergueram e o tom de sua voz assumiu um timbre sardônico. — Bem, depois que ela se curou, senhorita Parrish, ficou sã.

— Está caçoando de mim.

— Não — respondeu ele, aproximando-se lentamente. Quando a alcançou, ergueu um cacho de cabelo solto no ombro dela. A respiração de Rin acelerou e seu coração bateu des¬compassado. — Estou apenas refreando sua curiosidade — continuou. — Mas é óbvio que não descansará até desenterrar os resíduos sórdidos, então ei-los aqui. Antes que a srta. Rust pu¬desse se recuperar da queda, ela morreu.

A declaração brusca abalou Rin, porque tinha esperança de que Haku estivesse enganado.

— Morreu! — repetiu estarrecida, lutando contra o choque evocado pelas palavras do lorde e a emoção que sentia pela proximidade e o toque daquele homem. Sabia a verdade sobre o destino cruel da srta. Rust, mas esperara ouvir uma respos¬ta diferente. Esposa morta. Preceptora morta. Talvez mais de uma. Como chamar tais fatos de mera coincidência? Disposta a obter mais respostas, continuou:

— E a sra. Winter?

— Morreu também. — O tom da voz do lorde era inflexível.

— E devo admitir que gostei mais dela depois de morta. Rin o encarou horrorizada.

— Não pode estar falando a verdade!

— Mas estou.

Os olhos verdes exibiam um brilho frio, não deixando ne¬nhuma esperança de que ele pudesse querer dizer algo diferen¬te do que dissera. Onde estava sua bondade agora?

De repente, Rin se recordou da afirmação de Haku de que a sra. Winter o açoitara com uma vara. Lorde Craven saberia sobre o incidente? Isso poderia ser a razão por trás daquela afirmação impiedosa?

Ele continuava bem próximo. A voz era baixa e rouca, acariciando-a e horrorizando-a com seu poder de sedução. Não de¬veria se sentir daquele modo, pensou.

— Por favor, atenda a minha sugestão de tomar cuidado na escada do depósito, srta. Parrish. Eu não gostaria que lhe acontecesse uma tragédia.

— Posso lhe garantir que eu gostaria menos ainda, milorde.

— Estavam tão próximos, separados apenas pela largura da panela que ela ainda segurava apertada de encontro ao peito.

O olhar de Rin recaiu sobre a abundância sensual daquela boca máscula. Um dos lados se curvou num meio sorriso, e um estranho desejo a acometeu, deixando todos os seus sen¬tidos em alerta, aquecendo-a e fazendo seu sangue correr mais rápido. Então lhe ocorreu o terrível, atraente e maravilhoso pensamento de que gostaria de beijá-lo, inclinar-se para a fren¬te e tocar os lábios dele com os seus, provar seu calor proibido.

Erguendo os olhos, percebeu que ele tinha os olhos fixos em seu rosto.

Calor. Intensidade. Concentração estudada. A mão de Sesshoumaru deslizou lentamente do cacho de cabelo, fazendo-a prender a respiração ao sentir aqueles dedos ásperos correndo ao longo da pele de seu pescoço até tocar-lhe a curva da clavícula. Com um suspiro, ela se afastou, e o movimento quebrou o instante de magia.

Sesshoumaru a estudou por um momento com as pupilas dila¬tadas. Santo Deus, será que ele podia ler todos os seus pensa¬mentos?, perguntou-se Rin. Mortificada, prendeu o fôlego, perdida em uma tempestade de confusão e pesar.

— Tenha cuidado na escada, srta. Parrish. — Dizendo isso, o lorde se virou e partiu.

Com as emoções tumultuadas, ela permaneceu imóvel, con¬gelada, aliviada e ao mesmo tempo desapontada por ele ter partido. Então, Sesshoumaru parou e se virou de frente para ela mais uma vez.

— Myouga mencionou que a senhorita trouxe uma mal cheia de livros. Por acaso, aprecia os trabalhos da sra. Radcliffe?

— Sim, milorde.

— Ah, então gosta de histórias de terror sobre castelos as¬sombrados... e, é claro, se bem me recordo, lordes vilões.

— Ooooh!

Rin prendeu a respiração. Lorde Craven estava insi¬nuando que ela estava imaginando o terrível destino da srta. Rust, entretanto ele próprio lhe confirmara todas as suspeitas. Podia sentir a censura clara no seu tom de voz, podia ver isso em seus olhos.

— A srta. Rust está morta. O senhor mesmo admitiu. E sra. Winter, também. O senhor nega a veracidade dessas declara¬ções? — perguntou em tom de desafio.

— Não nego nada.

— O senhor fala por enigmas. Gosto de histórias de terror, mas não tenho nenhum desejo de viver uma.

— Acha que existe algo maligno aqui, srta. Parrish! Suspeita que exista um,monstro espreitando dentro destas paredes de pedra?

— Não sei — respondeu ela num tom infeliz, assombrada pelo transcurso intempestivo daqueles que viveram naquele lugar. Delia e o filho que esperava. A sra. Winter. A srta. Rust. Eram muitas mortes para ser um mero acaso.

— Então, por que não vai embora? Por que não foge deste lugar para a segurança de outro?

Rin suspirou, tentando manter os pensamentos sob controle.

— Considero-me uma pessoa inteligente, gozando de perfei¬to juízo, milorde. Não tenho provas de que exista algo de ma¬ligno aqui. Parece-me ridículo fugir baseada apenas em supo¬sições. — Então proferiu em voz alta a razão mais convincente de todas, a que era irrefutável em sua simplicidade. — Além do mais, vim para cuidar de Haku. Não posso nem pensar em deixá-lo, não posso falhar com meu compromisso.

Lorde Craven a encarou.

— Então, dá valor à sua palavra — disse ele num tom suave.

— Valorizo a honra.

O silêncio se prolongou como uma sombra de inverno, es¬curo e profundo. De alguma maneira, Rin achou que sua resposta o agradou e o desconcertou ao mesmo tempo. Quando não conseguiu mais suportar, disse:

— O senhor acha que eu deveria partir, milorde? Fugir por causa de um indistinto sentimento de desconforto? Deixar Haku de quem gosto tanto? — Ela sacudiu a cabeça e então continuou. — Sou feita de um material resistente. Não o deixarei assim tão fácil.

Sesshoumaru continuou a considerá-la.

— Fico muito feliz de ouvir isso.

Rin engoliu em seco. Céus, o modo como ele a fitava, o olhar ardente e faminto. Sentiu-se atordoada. Desejando algo que nunca poderia ter. Algo perigoso.

Erguendo o queixo, ela o encarou.

— Creio que seu filho o espera nos estábulos, milorde. As sobrancelhas espessas se arquearam em surpresa.

— Está me dispensando, srta. Parrish?

Apertando a panela desajeitadamente contra o peito, Rin deparou-se com o olhar surpreso de Sesshoumaru. Que olhos! Verdes com nuances douradas. Encantadores.

— Acho que sim, milorde. — As palavras saíram ofegantes.

— Como queira — respondeu ele, e Rin teve a impressão de ouvi-lo rir.

Momentos depois, ela abriu a porta exterior do depósito de gelo que conduzia a um vestíbulo pequeno e então a uma segunda porta interna para melhor manter a refrigeração no interior. Com as mãos ocupadas pela panela vazia, deu três passos adiante antes de abri-la com o ombro. O interior do de-pósito não era grande, o ar era úmido e frio, e na escuridão po¬dia discernir apenas uma grossa corda pendurada sobre uma cova aberta e escura.

Inclinando a cabeça, Rin piscou na câmara escura e exa¬minou a roldana que se encontrava presa sobre uma viga. O sistema se assemelhava aos mecanismos simples de um balde e uma corda para tirar água de um poço. Pousando a panela no chão, ponderou sobre o problema da saia, que lhe dificultaria a descida no abismo que se assomava diante dela. Então, puxou as pontas do tecido, comprimiu-as no cós e começou sua escala¬da pela longa e estreita escada que conduzia aos blocos de gelo armazenados no fundo da cova.

Pegar o gelo foi uma tarefa simples, que ela executou como uma criança. A cratera era bastante escura, com apenas um feixe de luz que provinha de cima. Rin sentiu-se um pouco apreensiva. Depressa, encheu o balde de nacos que picou de um dos blocos, e utilizou a roldana para enviá-lo para cima. Segurando a saia mais uma vez, escalou a escada e derramou o fruto de seu trabalho na panela. Então, repetiu o processo mais duas vezes, até que os pedaços grossos de gelo enchessem o recipiente.

Depois de suspender a panela, caminhou em direção à porta interna. O frio do depósito de gelo esfriara o seu corpo conside¬ravelmente. Daria as boas-vindas ao calor do sol da tarde.

Naquele instante, ao se aproximar da porta interna, ouviu o som estranho de algo raspando que a fez trincar os dentes como se tivesse mordido um pedaço de gelo. Agachando-se meio desajeitada, colocou a carga no chão e pôs a mão na maçaneta.

A porta de madeira pesada não se moveu. Exalando um suspiro exasperado, colocou ambas as mãos ao redor da maça¬neta e girou com mais força. Nada.

E, então, a risada começou. Fria e cruel. Um som tímido que parecia flutuar ao seu redor. Rin fez uma nova tentativa de abrir a porta.

A risada fluiu, vibrando dentro dos confins da pequena edificação.

— Rina... — Uma voz fantasmagórica ecoou no ar. — Rina...

Girando em pânico, ela perscrutou nas sombras, com a respiração ofegante e a pulsação acelerada. Havia um cheiro Vagamente familiar. Limão, pensou. Vasculhando a escuridão, tentou ver quem compartilhava o pequeno espaço com ela, por¬que alguém estava ali, alguém com más intenções.

— Corra, Rina...

Correr? Para onde? Diretamente para a cova? Rin pensou na srta. Rust morta. Com vigor renovado, tentou mais uma vez abrir a porta, sacudindo a maçaneta com força. De repente, o som de um estalido afiado quebrou o silêncio, e a porta se abriu tão de repente que a fez tropeçar e cair para trás. A gran¬de cratera aberta como um estômago escuro encontrava-se a centímetros dela. Erguendo-se depressa, com o coração baten¬do alucinado dentro do peito e o sentimento de que havia se machucado, segurou a alça da panela e a arrastou para fora.

— Bobagens e tolices — sussurrou em voz alta — Bobagens e tolices.

Alguém pretendia assustá-la. Ou pior. Bem, não seria uma presa tão fácil.

— Apareça! — desafiou, piscando nas sombras. — Quem está aí? Identifique-se!

O baque frenético do próprio pulso foi sua única resposta.

O medo se fundiu à raiva, mas Rin manteve ambos sob rígido controle. Não havia nenhuma fechadura. Nenhum trinco. O que mantivera a porta fechada tão firmemente? E por quê?

Correndo os dedos ao redor das extremidades, ofegou quan¬do uma lasca afiada de madeira perfurou sua carne. Uma gota de sangue, grande e vermelha, pingou da ferida quando ela conseguiu puxar a farpa da unha. Não se intimidando, continuou sua exploração.

O episódio deixou-a vulnerável, mas estava certa de que o perpetrador pretendia fazer mais. A constatação era horripi¬lante e a fez lembrar do destino terrível das preceptoras ante¬riores. A srta. Rust teria ouvido os mesmos sons sinistros? O medo teria ocasionado sua queda da escada?

Em meio a um turbilhão de pensamentos, abriu a porta ex¬terior e fincou a vara de madeira no chão para segurá-la entreaberta. Um sexto sentido a fez olhar para a cerca viva. Através da folhagem, percebeu um par de calças amarelas e botas de couro sujas de barro. Porém, o mato era muito denso, não lhe permitindo ver mais do que isso.

Gelou num misto de raiva e medo. Deixando a alça da pa¬nela, endireitou-se, deu um passo adiante e outro, enchendo o peito de ar. Uma onda de terror percorria-lhe o sangue. Alguém a espreitava nas sombras.

Tremendo, começou o árduo caminho de volta ao calor da cozinha de Manorbrier. Arrastou a panela fria que transbor¬dava com pedaços grossos de gelo, determinada a terminar a tarefa que impusera a si mesma.

Então, tremeu quando uma lembrança, um tanto nebulosa, clareou até assolar-lhe a mente com extrema nitidez. Naquela manhã, quando encontrara lorde Craven, ele estava usando calças amarelas e botas de couro.

Yura não estava na cozinha nem no jardim. Rin es¬tava só, sem uma colega ou uma confidente, com uma grande tigela de porcelana em frente ao quadril, batendo as claras de oito ovos.

Tentava despejar suas aflições na ação, liberando a raiva, o medo, a confusão, todas as emoções turbulentas provenientes de sua apavorante experiência no depósito de gelo.

Alguém tivera a intenção de assustá-la de propósito, talvez até mesmo fazê-la cair na cova de gelo. Não, não talvez. Com certeza.

Sua mão congelou sobre as claras em neve que se salien¬tavam em picos firmes e ligeiramente enrolados. Alguém em Manorbrier lhe desejava mal. Ou talvez quisesse que ela par¬tisse. Fosse o que fosse, a pessoa em questão aprenderia de¬pressa que ela era feita de um material resistente.

De repente, a porta da cozinha foi arremessada contra a parede de pedra. A violência da pancada repercutiu alto pela cozinha. A sensibilidade de Rin chegou ao limite e com o coração batendo aos pulos contra as costelas, virou-se tão de¬pressa que quase destruiu a tigela de ovos.

Haku rompeu pelo recinto e cheirou o ar ao lado da panela de leite morno e fécula.

— Está pronto? Posso provar?

Pousando a tigela sobre a mesa, Rin engoliu em seco. De canto de olho, notou a presença do pai do menino, que descan¬sava um dos braços no batente da porta, o físico avantajado preenchendo todo o espaço aberto. Com o coração descompas¬sado, ela se dirigiu a Haku, esperando que a expressão de seu rosto não refletisse seu tumulto interior.

— Não, Haku. Ainda temos um pouco mais de trabalho.

Erguendo a cabeça, Rin se deparou com o olhar especu¬lativo do lorde. De imediato, sentiu um rubor aquecer-lhe as faces. Então se virou, ocupando-se com as medidas de açúcar. Precisava de apenas um breve momento para acalmar a pul-sação acelerada. A cadência forte de seu coração aumentava a excitação e o prazer que sentia de estar na companhia daquele homem deslumbrante.

Apesar de seu comportamento estranho. Apesar do que acontecera há pouco no depósito de gelo. Apesar de todo o medo e suspeita justificada. Era uma moça tola; a simples presença de Sesshoumaru Craven lhe trazia alegria e deleitava-lhe o espírito.

— Despeje um pouco de açúcar de cada vez, Haku. — Ela deu uma colher de madeira ao menino. — Mexa, então acres¬cente um pouco mais.

— Você fala engraçado — disse a criança, pegando a colher. Então riu. — Firme e cheio de ar, como as claras de ovos.

Rin não teceu comentários, apenas lhe passou o açúcar que havia medido e o observou seguir suas instruções.

— Srta. Parrish. está se sentindo bem? — perguntou lorde Craven atrás dela. — Está tão corada.

Ela gelou. A tensão tomou conta de seus ombros e pescoço ao sentir o roçar do braço másculo no seu. Lorde Craven se moveu para encará-la e tocou-a na testa com as costas da mão, deixando-a deslizar até alcançar-lhe a curva delicada da face. Ele a estava tocando. Mãos fortes e quentes de encontro à sua pele e estava tão próximo que podia sentir seu calor.

Tomando fôlego, Rin lutou contra o desejo de esfregar o rosto naqueles dedos fortes.

— Estou bem, milorde. Foi apenas o esforço de bater as claras.

Abaixando a cabeça, ela se afastou. Mortificada pela loucu¬ra que corria em suas veias, não ousou encará-lo. Ele estava muito próximo e o humor dela muito instável.

Ao mover a cabeça, seus olhos se dirigiram às calças e às botas de lorde Craven. Calças amarelas. Botas sujas de barro. Como as que vira brevemente no matagal do lado de fora do de¬pósito de gelo. Seus pensamentos dispararam numa velocidade frenética, deixando-a nervosa e angustiada.

Teria sido lorde Craven que a assustara no depósito de gelo?

Rin sacudiu a cabeça para clarear as idéias, forçando-se a voltar ao presente, convidando sua natureza prática a aliviar seus medos. A mesma lama estava no caminho, no campo, ou em qualquer jardim da propriedade, para não mencionar os estábulos, onde ela sabia com certeza que o lorde estivera. Outra pessoa havia se escondido nos arbustos. Alguém do mal.

— Srta. Parrish, não está mais corada. — Havia uma pon¬ta de ironia na voz de Sesshoumaru. — Agora está branca como uma mortalha.

— Tenho algo em minha mente, meu lorde.

— Algo ou alguém?

Respirando rápido, Rin se deparou com o olhar sardônico de Sesshoumaru. Então ele sabia que lhe assombrava os pensa¬mentos e desejos secretos? Os cantos da boca do lorde se curva¬ram ligeiramente, acentuando as covinhas nas laterais da face angulosa. Ela sentiu vontade de tocar aquela boca, deslizar os dedos sobre os lábios cheios, testar-lhes a suavidade.

Mais uma vez o rubor lhe tingiu o rosto.

— Permita-me corrigir-me. De fato, a senhorita ainda está corada. Mais uma vez ele tocou-lhe a testa, agora deslizando-a em

Uma carícia suave ao longo da face. Rin sentiu a pele formigar em cada lugar que ele a tocava e foi forçada a conter um gemido. O sorriso do lorde se alargou, deixando-a atordoada. Que perfeição. Sim. Desejara a beleza daquele sorriso voltada para si e ali estava seu desejo realizado. Uma fileira de dentes brancos e perfeitos. Que homem encantador! Até os dentes eram bonitos.

— Srta. Rin! — chamou Haku, quebrando o intoxicante feitiço. — Já pus todo o açúcar! O que faço agora?

— Oh! Você deve... isso é...

Lorde Craven baixou a mão, piscou os olhos e seu sorriso enfraqueceu.

— Meu filho tem pressa e eu tenho um negócio urgente a tratar. Desejo-lhe uma boa tarde.

Rin sentiu um misto de decepção e alívio. Então, respi¬rando fundo, voltou sua atenção para Haku.

Santo Deus, estava ficando louca!, pensou, desgostosa.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO IV

Nas semanas que se seguiram, embora Rin lutasse con¬tra aquilo, lorde Craven assombrava-lhe os pensamentos e invadia-lhe os sonhos. A cada vez que se encontraram no caminho ou na entrada de uma porta, ficava dolorosamente atenta à emoção que sentia ao vê-lo. Sua mente tentava alertá-la sobre o perigo, mas ela não parecia capaz de parar aquela reação elementar e o fascínio que ele lhe exercia.

Havia mais do que simples beleza física nele. Era um ho¬mem educado, gentil, e estava de fato interessado em seus pensamentos e opiniões, escutando-a com atenção durante as conversas matutinas no café da manhã com Haku.

Sentia-se feliz pelo menino ter o que ela nunca conhecera: o amor puro e genuíno de um pai.

Contudo, tinha vezes em que se sentia inquieta e temerosa, vezes em que lorde Craven desaparecia na torre circular, e um manto de ansiedade e angústia recaía sobre Manorbrier. Esses dias eram os mais difíceis, porque ninguém compartilhava a verdade sobre o que se passava naquela pilha de pedra e arga-massa, deixando-a a imaginar o que quisesse. Com freqüência se lembrava da afirmação de Haku de que a srta. Rust ainda permanecia na torre, morta, decompondo-se. Talvez aquilo não passasse de uma fantasia macabra de uma criança.

Sentada no escritório de lorde Craven em uma tarde de sexta-feira, Rin entregou-lhe a atualização semanal do pro¬gresso do filho, seus sentidos estavam todos voltados para o homem de pé no recinto, as pernas fortes suportando a largura dos ombros e os braços apoiados na beirada da janela.

— Em resumo é isso, milorde. Hakudoushis é uma criança ado¬rável, brilhante e estou adorando o tempo que passamos juntos — disse, sentindo-se ligeiramente desconcertada por estar en¬tregando seu prolongado relatório a Sesshoumaru, que se encontra¬va de costas para ela.

Rin sentiu uma faísca de atração não desejada, enquan¬to estudava os ombros largos, os quadris estreitos, as coxas musculosas e os cabelos escuros do lorde. Deixando exalar um suspiro, forçou sua atenção para longe da imagem atraente e deu uma olhada ao redor.

Nesse instante, Sesshoumaru virou-se e falou:

— Jantaria comigo amanhã à noite, srta. Parrish? — As pa¬lavras foram proferidas como uma pergunta, entretanto con¬tinham um tom autoritário. Rin percebeu de imediato que era esse o assunto que ele estava ponderando.

— Eu... eu... seria um prazer, milorde. E Haku?

— Jantaremos depois que ele for se deitar.— Sesshoumaru er¬gueu uma sobrancelha ao perceber a hesitação dela. — Ora, ora, priminha. Por certo, não é impróprio eu desejar uma com¬panhia encantadora para me entreter à mesa. Você é da famí¬lia, não é? Não é apenas a preceptora do meu filho, é minha prima também.

Rin abaixou a cabeça, tentando esconder sua confusão. O lorde não estava pedindo, mas sim ordenando que ela jan¬tasse com ele. Encarando-o por sob os cílios, comparou-o a uma fera selvagem e bonita que devia ser admirada de longe e que mesmo assim ainda representaria um certo perigo. Confusa, prendeu a respiração, pensando que aquilo era impróprio para uma educadora pensar.

Sobre a referência ao laço familiar que os unia, seria imprudente de sua parte dizer-lhe, mas não podia imaginar-se considerando-o como primo.

Era prima da falecida esposa dele. A esposa morta, assas¬sinada. Ou aquela era a sua intenção? Fazê-la lembrar exata¬mente disso? Que homem estranho e contraditório!

— Raramente penso no senhor como parente, milorde. Nos conhecemos há muito pouco tempo.

Ele deu uma risada breve.

— Você é franca, prima. Ah, olhe para a expressão amoti¬nada que nubla o seu cenho. Insultei-a chamando-a de franca? Ou a causa dessa seriedade é porque a estou chamando pelo primeiro nome?

— Como um cavalheiro, milorde, não deveria se sentir à vontade para se referir a mim pelo primeiro nome, até eu lhe conceder licença para tal. — Rin engoliu em seco com o cora¬ção batendo acelerado. Estava sendo muito ousada para falar desse modo com o patrão. Mas temia que se não lhe impusesse limites, ele poderia se exceder.

— Como preceptora de meu filho, prima Rin, não lhe con¬vém questionar meu comportamento.

Sesshoumaru caminhou na sua direção, com passadas largas e graciosas. Os olhos, aqueles olhos bonitos, fixos nos dela, en¬quanto contornava a escrivaninha para apoiar os quadris es¬treitos no tampo de madeira. O coração de Rin disparou. Ele estava tão próximo, com uma das pernas descansando na parte inferior da cadeira dela.

— E o que a fez pensar que sou um cavalheiro? — O tom de voz era substancioso e escuro como chocolate morno.

Rin estremeceu quando o som lhe acariciou a pele. Não. Ele não era um cavalheiro, e na sua presença sentia-se tentada a não agir como uma dama. Inclinou a cabeça para trás e de¬parou-se com a expressão interrogativa do lorde. Confusa. Mas havia algo mais. Algo que mexeu e inflamou seu íntimo, como uma queimadura lenta e indolente.

— Eu...isso é...

Com um calafrio, Rin endireitou-se, encostando-se con¬tra o brocado da cadeira. O recinto estava abafado. Ela desejou saber por que de repente lhe parecia assim. Novamente abriu a boca para falar. Mas o que dizer? Nada. Não havia nada a dizer. Então, umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua e de imediato percebeu que era a coisa errada a fazer, porque o interesse do lorde pareceu acender. Podia notar isso na mudança sutil de sua expressão. Os olhos verde-dourados fixaram-se nos dela, deixando-a imóvel.

Ambos se encararam. Ela estudou a face bonita de um ho¬mem que a amedrontava e fascinava ao mesmo tempo. Um homem misterioso e sombrio. Desejou tocá-lo, explorar as ex¬tremidades angulosas daquele maxilar, a curva adorável dos lábios, a linha reta do nariz. Sua respiração entrava em suspi¬ros rasos e seu corpo formigava.

Jamais sentira algo parecido. Atração. O sentimento era tão complexo e tão simples.

Sesshoumaru desviou o olhar e Rin pensou que ele estivesse lutando contra algum tumulto interno, ou algum demônio se¬creto que por fim conseguiu dominar.

— Obrigado por seu relatório. Estou contente com o pro¬gresso de Haku. — Ele pausou e então terminou suavemente. — Meu filho é tudo para mim.

Ao ouvir aquela confissão, Rin sentiu o coração apertado dentro do peito, deixando-a dolorosamente atenta ao fato de que estava gostando daquele homem inescrutável, e esse senti¬mento era mais perigoso do que qualquer outra coisa. Atração era uma coisa que podia ser controlada. Mas amor era outra completamente diferente.

Ele estava tão próximo, sentado na extremidade da escri¬vaninha! Bastaria se erguer, curvar-se para a frente e roçar os lábios nos dele. Beijá-lo como tanto desejava fazer!

Fantasia. Era apenas uma fantasia. Isso seria loucura.

Com um pequeno gemido, Rin se ergueu com a intenção de fugir. Sesshoumaru se levantou ao mesmo tempo e ambos ficaram de pé, frente a frente, no espaço apertado entre a escrivaninha e a cadeira abandonada por ela. O ar quente de suas respira¬ções a excitou, fazendo com que seus mamilos enrijecessem, até quase tocarem o tecido da camisa dele.

A barba por fazer sombreava o maxilar de Sesshoumaru. Parecia desleixado, amarrotado e indomável. Selvagem e terrivel¬mente atraente.

Rin emitiu um som, meio gemido, meio suspiro, enquan¬to se preparava para fugir. O desejo pulsava em seu íntimo como uma coisa viva. E isso por um simples olhar. Santo Deus, se aquele homem a tocasse, estaria perdida!

Sesshoumaru acariciou-lhe a face com as pontas dos dedos. Rin contemplou a mão dele, o que o fez deter o movimento. Nesse instante, ela percebeu que o dedo indicador do lorde fora amputado à altura da junta.

Seus pensamentos voltaram-se de imediato para a noite tempestuosa de sua chegada, quando vira pela primeira vez a face cheia de cicatrizes de Myouga, a manga vazia da sra. Kaede e desejou saber se todos os habitantes de Manorbrier eram marcados de algum modo terrível.

— Isso a... choca? — Ele hesitou à palavra "choca" e Rin suspeitou que o lorde tivesse pretendido usar outra mais rude.

— Não havia reparado em sua mão... quero dizer, seu dedo. — Franzindo a testa, ela olhou para a camisa branca que reco¬bria aquele peito largo e seu coração disparou. Queria lhe dizer que lamentava o sofrimento dele, que gostaria de curá-lo se pu¬desse, não só das cicatrizes visíveis, mas das ocultas também, aquelas que marcavam sua alma. Mas em vez disso, limitou-se a dizer: — Simplesmente nunca notei isso antes.

— Delia detestava. Julgava-me um mutilado repugnante. Nunca permitiu que eu a tocasse com a mão esquerda. Como se a perda de um pedaço minúsculo de dedo me depreciasse.

Enquanto o lorde falava, Rin percebeu uma nota de amargura em sua voz. Ou talvez fosse algo mais tenebroso, algo vivo que parecia corroer-lhe a alma. Ele ainda amaria Delia?

Ou era ódio que cingia suas palavras? ódio suficiente para fazê-lo cometer um assassinato?

— Você... sofreu um acidente depois que a conheceu? — per¬guntou ela, dispersando as conjecturas.

Sesshoumaru tinha a expressão fechada e o maxilar tenso.

— Sofri muito depois que a conheci. E não há nada de aciden¬tal nisso. Delia sabia muito bem sobre a tortura que rodeava.

As palavras a queimaram porque pintavam um quadro tris¬te. Rin sentiu vontade de tocá-lo, de lhe acalmar a dor das recordações. Se ousasse aproximar-se, apenas mais um centí¬metro, encostaria o peito na largura daquele tórax viril. O pen¬samento era deveras atraente e ao mesmo tempo assustador.

Eis ali a sua resposta. Parecia que o queria de qualquer ma¬neira. Ou talvez não conseguisse temê-lo verdadeiramente.

Sentiu uma onda de pânico. Aquele homem intenso e enig¬mático poderia destruí-la.

Com um gemido abafado, girou e fugiu em direção à porta. Seus dedos se crisparam ao redor do metal frio da maçaneta. Agora, o único pensamento que tinha em mente era escapar dali. Não apenas de lorde Craven, mas de seu impronunciável e irracional desejo.

— Srta. Parrish. Eu a verei amanhã na ceia. Esteja pronta às oito horas, por favor.

Rin sabia muito bem o perigo que aquilo representava e isso definitivamente não a agradava. Mas na verdade, também não a preocupava muito.

— ...e o rei Arthur chamou aquele lugar mágico de Camelot — sussurrou Rin, suavemente acariciando os cabelos de Haku.

O menino se mexeu, mas não abriu os olhos. Sua fisionomia era doce, ele tinha os cabelos escuros desalinhados e os lábios macios lembravam o arco do Cupido.

Com um sorriso, ela deixou o quarto e se dirigiu aos seus aposentos no terceiro andar a fim de se preparar para o jantar com Sesshoumaru. Depois de trocar de roupa, colocaria o bro¬che de camafeu, que fora de sua mãe, no corpete do vestido. Era a única jóia que sua mãe possuíra, um tesouro de pouco valor monetário, mas de um imensurável valor sentimental para Rin.

Quando seu sentimento de indignação em relação ao convi¬te de Sesshoumaru se transformara em expectativa?

— Rin Okawa— censurou-se. — Você é uma mulher adulta. Já está bem madura para se deixar levar por fantasias desse tipo.

Sesshoumaru Craven não era nenhum príncipe encantado e gen¬til cavalheiro.

Perdida em pensamentos, empurrou a porta para abri-la e quase tropeçou ao se deparar com o que encontrou. No centro da cama, estendido cuidadosamente sobre a colcha, havia um magnífico vestido de seda azul.

Perfeito para o jantar com lorde Craven. Ele teria trazido o vestido e o colocado ali para que ela o encontrasse? Que es¬tranho.

Dando um passo adiante, alcançou-o e acariciou a seda rica. O tecido era liso ao toque. Rin achou o vestido adorável, en¬tretanto o pensamento de que o lorde entrara ali escondido e o pusera sobre a cama a perturbava. Não era conveniente um cavalheiro entrar no quarto de uma jovem solteira, especial¬mente quando essa jovem era sua empregada.

E o que a faz pensar que sou um cavalheiro?

Ele fora bastante claro nesse ponto.

Rin fez uma carranca enquanto considerava suas opções.

Poderia apenas arrumar os cabelos e comparecer ao jantar do jeito que estava, trajando seu vestido gasto pelo uso. Mas o lorde havia se preocupado em prover-lhe um traje mais ade¬quado. Por certo seria descortês recusá-lo.

Por outro lado, poderia argumentar que era impróprio acei¬tar tal presente do patrão. Pressionando as costas dos dedos sobre os lábios, estreitou o olhar contemplando sua decisão.

— As tias teriam uma apoplexia! — As palavras escaparam de sua boca e Rin sorriu.

A idéia das tias caindo ao chão, simplesmente porque ela vestia um vestido de seda azul dado pelo homem que elas chamavam de monstro, foi o bastante para fazê-la decidir a favor do vestido.

Depressa, livrou-se do traje do dia-a-dia. Erguendo o vesti¬do brilhante de cima da cama, deslizou dentro dele.

Parecia ter sido feito sob medida para ela, com exceção da bainha que era muito longa. Mas ficou satisfeita pelo compri¬mento esconder-lhe os sapatos. Soltando os longos cabelos dos grampos que os prendiam, apanhou a escova de marfim que fora da mãe e deslizou as cerdas lentamente pelas mechas li¬vres. Então, torceu-os em um coque simples na base da nuca, num estilo mais solto do que o que costumava usar.

Não possuía diamantes para adornar os cabelos, nem um colar para enfeitar o pescoço. No entanto, se sentia a princesa de suas fantasias, porque jamais usara um vestido como aque¬le em toda a sua vida. Respirando fundo para firmar os nervos, deixou o quarto. No caminho deu palmadinhas na face para obter mais cor.

A escadaria dos criados a conduziu para perto da cozinha. Fez uma pausa, considerando uma visita rápida para mostrar a Yura sua indumentária elegante, mas podia imaginar a ca¬reta de desaprovação da sra. Kaede. Não, não deixaria a criada arruinar um momento sequer de sua noite. Até mesmo jovens sensatas tinham direito a sonhar, não importava o quão frívolos ou improváveis esse sonhos pudessem ser.

Apressando-se ao longo do corredor, estacou ao chegar à en¬trada da sala de jantar. Alisou as saias do vestido com as mãos, enquanto seu estômago se revirava de nervosismo. Jamais comparecera a uma festa de jantar ou caminhara pelo parque em companhia de um homem bonito. Mas, naquela noite, se daria ao luxo de fingir e pretendia desfrutá-la ao máximo.

Na manhã seguinte, poderia voltar a ser a senhorita Rin Parrish, solteira, pobretona, preceptora, a filha da in¬significante Elizabeth Okawaque cometera uma asneira ter¬rível, imperdoável e pagara pelo resto da vida. Mas naquela noite seria a senhorita Rin Parrish, a jovem mais adorável na sala. Ela mordeu os lábios para evitar rir alto. Seria a úni¬ca jovem na sala, mas isso não tinha importância.

Rin entrou. Os lambris escuros das paredes davam um ar aconchegante ao ambiente. A mesa de mogno havia sido pos¬ta para dois, um lugar na cabeceira e o outro logo à direita. As porcelanas e a prataria reluziam e havia três cálices de cristal dispostos ao lado de cada prato. Tudo muito formal, pensou.

— Srta. Parrish, sua pontualidade é elogiável. Mas que homem diabólico! Assustara-a outra vez.

Ela se virou com a respiração presa na garganta ao se depa¬rar com lorde Craven. O casaco de noite escuro que ele usava realçava-lhe os ombros largos e um lenço de pescoço branco enfeitava-lhe o colarinho. Que homem maravilhoso! O canto da boca sensual ligeiramente curvado sugeria um sorriso.

— Boa noite, milorde.

Sesshoumaru se aproximou. Rin inclinou a cabeça para trás, encarando-o. As narinas do lorde se alargaram e as pupilas se dilataram até ela pensar que seria sugada por ele, para se afogar na infinidade da alma masculina.

Girando nos calcanhares, ela se afastou, lutando para man¬ter as emoções sob controle. Estaria condenada àquele ataque de loucura cada vez que encontrasse lorde Craven?

— Que mesa adorável! — disse distraidamente, descansan¬do a mão sobre o espaldar esculpido de uma cadeira.

O olhar do lorde dirigiu-se à mesa, antes de voltar a se fixar nela novamente. Os olhos verdes esquadrinhavam-lhe a porção de pele descoberta pelo decote. O coração de Rin saltou ao perceber a carranca de desaprovação na fisionomia do patrão.

— Onde pegou esse vestido? — O tom não era rude. Ele fa¬lou suavemente, pronunciando cada palavra deliberadamente. — Onde achou isso? Em algum baú velho?

Talvez fosse a falta de inflexão que a amedrontou.

Rin engoliu em seco, sentindo um misto de confusão e desconforto substituir a forte atração que a acometia minu¬tos antes.

— O senhor me deu. Pelo menos, pensei... O que quero dizer é que quando o achei, pensei que tivesse...

Um golpe rápido de mão no ar de lorde Craven foi o bastan¬te para impedir a tentativa de explicação de Rin, congelando-lhe as palavras na língua.

— Venha comigo. A cadência demasiadamente controlada da elocução insinuava uma fúria tão grande que mal podia ser contida.

— Talvez eu devesse voltar para o meu quarto.

— Talvez sim. Mas não ainda.

Rin se moveu para o lado, deixando uma cadeira en¬tre os dois, como se a débil barreira pudesse oferecer alguma proteção.

— Venha comigo — repetiu ele, alcançando-a e fechando os dedos ao redor de seu pulso. — Não sei qual foi a sua intenção vestindo esse traje, srta. Parrish, mas estava equivocada.

— Milorde, minha única intenção em usar este vestido foi estar apresentável para a refeição. Obviamente, o senhor desa¬provou. Agora, se me soltar, voltarei para o meu quarto.

— Soltá-la? — As sobrancelhas de lorde Craven se ergue¬ram. Ele olhou para os próprios dedos, que se encontravam ao redor do pulso de Rin, como se pertencessem a outra pessoa. — Perdoe-me.

Sem mais preâmbulos, ele a soltou. A subitaneidade do ges¬to a fez desequilibrar-se para trás.

— Pode voltar para o seu quarto se quiser. Mas primeiro, há algo que quero lhe mostrar. — Com um gesto galante, indi¬cou-lhe que ela deveria precedê-lo na sala de jantar e quando falou, sua voz soou baixa e rouca. — Primeiro as damas, prima Rin.

Comprimindo os lábios, ela girou o corpo. Apesar do aparente retorno do comportamento adequado de Sesshoumaru, ela sabia que aquilo não era um pedido, e sim uma ordem.

— Eu de fato... — começou, parando em seguida, quando Sesshoumaru parou a seu lado e colocou sua mão sobre o braço dele.

Ele não vai me machucar. As palavras representavam uma certeza, não uma esperança espúria. Não sabia dizer de onde surgira aquele pensamento, mas sentia-se confortada por sua veracidade.

O lorde não fez nenhum esforço adicional para dominá-la. Rin agora o acompanhava incitada pela própria curiosidade e de livre vontade. Ambos seguiam em silêncio, por um cami¬nho iluminado apenas por um candelabro que ele carregava em uma das mãos.

Parando diante de uma moldura dourada, a expressão de Sesshoumaru se tornou fria. Ele pousou o candelabro sobre uma pequena mesa de canto.

— Delia — disse suavemente, com os dedos descansando sobre a extremidade do quadro.

Rin olhou para o retrato da prima. Um calafrio a dei¬xou arrepiada e o vestido de conto de fada que estava usando de repente se transformou em uma mortalha. Sua pele se en¬colheu sob a seda fresca e uma onda de náusea revirou-lhe o estômago.

— Ela estava usando este vestido — sussurrou, enquanto contemplava a beleza etérea da prima. — Por que o senhor me daria o vestido de Delia?

— Sim, por que eu lhe daria? Esse vestido em particular é repugnante para mim. Ela o estava usando na noite... — O lorde fitou-a de esguelha e então desconversou: — Pensei que isso tivesse sido queimado anos atrás.

Rin olhou para o retrato, para Delia usando aquele mes¬mo vestido, parecendo confiante e adorável, do modo como se lembrava dela.

— Se o senhor não me deu, então como veio parar na minha cama?

Lorde Craven fez uma carranca, mas não respondeu. Ela se deparou com o olhar dele. Não havia nenhum calor agora. Encarava-a com uma distância que agia como uma barreira sólida entre os dois.

— Não faço a mínima idéia.

Rin voltou a contemplar o retrato da prima. A reação do lorde indicava claramente que ele não suportava ver outra usando os pertences de sua amada.

Que amarga revelação! Desejara tanto saber se ele ainda amava Delia e agora obtivera sua não desejada resposta.

— Deve tê-la amado muito, não? — sussurrou. Então, num impulso, deu um passo à frente, entrelaçando os dedos nos dele. Precisava oferecer-lhe um pouco de conforto.

O silêncio foi a única resposta que obteve, mas podia sentir uma corrente de emoção cortando o ar.

— Não é de admirar que tenha ficado tão bravo quando me viu usando este vesti¬do. — Tossiu discretamente quando ele continuou em silêncio. — Ainda está bravo?

Sesshoumaru se virou para encará-la e ela percebeu que come¬tera um erro. Os olhos de predador brilhavam com uma fúria contida.

— Estou bravo, entretanto essa única palavra não pode descrever a cova preta de raiva que queima em minhas entranhas.

Seus dedos se fecharam firmemente ao redor dos dela. Rin sentiu o temperamento do lorde sob a superfície da pele, algo que se contorcia para se libertar, e uma vez solto poderia ser impossível de controlar.

Inclinando-se, ele a tornou cativa de seu olhar hipnotizante.

— Como vê, srta. Parrish, está errada em duas conjecturas e certa em uma. Amei Delia, se é que o amor pode ser chamado de obsessão da juventude. E a odiei, com todo o ódio de um homem. Ódio forte o bastante para desejar que ela sumisse da minha vida. Sumisse desta terra. Fosse para o inferno onde poderia conhecer sua cara-metade.

— Não — sussurrou Rin, puxando a mão, desesperada.

— Desejei a morte de Delia. Eu a odiei com tanta intensi¬dade que sonhava em colocar minhas mãos ao redor da colu¬na branca e delicada de seu pescoço e quebrá-lo como se faz com um galho seco. E por isso não posso me perdoar. O que pensa agora, srta. Parrish? Ainda quer continuar deslizando seus olhares de donzela sobre os meus lábios... meu peito... mi¬nhas pernas?

Santo Deus, ele parecia adivinhar-lhe todos os pensamen¬tos, tinha percebido cada relance ardente...

A cada passo que Rin recuava, Sesshoumaru se aproximava, até encurralá-la contra a parede.

— Não — sussurrou Rin novamente, apoiando-se contra o concreto frio e inflexível como se pudesse buscar proteção lá.

O que lorde Craven acabara de dizer era terrível demais. E pensar que julgara que ele se ressentisse da morte precoce da amada. Menina tola. Lágrimas saltaram-lhe dos olhos. Não podia acreditar naquelas palavras. Não queria acreditar.

— Existem demônios em minha alma que você não desejaria ver.

— Está dizendo que é um assassino?

Lenta e deliberadamente, ele ergueu a mão mutilada e en¬rolou um cacho escuro dos cabelos de Rin ao redor do que so¬brara de seu dedo, então descansou a palma aberta no pescoço dela, onde sua pulsação batia num ritmo frenético.

— Lágrimas, Rin? Por Delia? — A voz reverberou rica, profunda e torturante.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça em negativa.

— Por mim, então? Está chorando por mim? — Agora o tom era zombeteiro.

— Por mim mesma — respondeu, sincera. As palavras eram insuficientes para expressar a causa de sua tristeza. Chorava porque se sentia verdadeiramente perdida.

Como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos mais íntimos, Sesshoumaru inclinou a cabeça, anulando a pequena distância que ainda existia entre ambos. Rin sentiu o coração dele bater de encontro ao seu. Estava de pé, congelada, experimentando uma perturbadora excitação. Era óbvio que ele tinha noção dos sentimentos que lhe despertava.

O comprimento daquele corpo sólido contra o seu mantinha-a cativa entre o homem quente e a parede fria atrás de si. O cheiro da pele máscula a aturdiu e ela gemeu suavemen¬te enquanto roçava a face no pescoço e no rosto de Sesshoumaru. Errado, muito errado, mas a tentação fazia seu sangue cantar. Ela ziguezagueou o corpo, atenta à pressão da pélvis dele de encontro à sua.

Sesshoumaru riu, um riso baixo e misterioso, completamente desprovido de humor. E naquele instante, Rin achou que seria beijada. Desejava com todas as suas forças que aqueles lábios luxuriantes e sensuais pressionassem os seus. Unindo as coxas sob a saia do vestido, pensou em colocar as mãos no colarinho do casaco dele e puxá-lo para si. Precisava respirar seu cheiro másculo até encher os pulmões, o coração e todos os sentidos.

A respiração ofegante de Sesshoumaru escapou por entre seus dentes. Rin desejou saber se ele sentia o mesmo que ela. E, então, ele encostou os lábios em seu ouvido, deixando-a surpre¬sa com o sentimento de frustração que a acometeu.

— Fuja, Rin — sussurrou, ao mesmo tempo que lhe afa¬gava o ombro com o polegar. — Será que a minha admissão... não, minha confissão... não conseguiu fazê-la sentir medo? Fuja de mim.

Sesshoumaru produziu um som dissonante com a garganta, e Rin sentiu o ar frio que substituiu o calor do corpo mascu¬lino. Ele se afastou. O frio devolveu-lhe a sanidade e o ímpeto da mortificação. Algo naquele homem a fazia rejeitar tudo que sabia, esquecer das advertências da mãe e ansiar por ele de um modo que a consumia. Com um murmúrio, deixou-se cair de encontro à parede, com as emoções agitadas como nuvens escuras de uma tempestade de inverno.

— Não tenho medo de você.

Ficou horrorizada ao perceber que dissera a verdade. Temê-lo? Não. Desejava-o com uma intensidade que a queimava como um carvão quente na boca do estômago. Aquilo era loucura.

Sesshoumaru riu.

— Tema pelo mal que posso lhe causar, Rin. Porque, se houver chance, não a desperdiçarei.

Ele se virou e se afastou devagar.

— O senhor disse que sonhou em matá-la — acusou ela.

O som dos passos firmes no piso cessou abruptamente e o silêncio caiu pesado, com segredos e implicações.

— Disse que sonhou em matá-la — repetiu Rin, a voz sufocada pelas lágrimas. — Mas nunca disse que a matou.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu, e ela permaneceu encolhida no chão por um longo momento, sua respiração acalmando-se gradual¬mente enquanto tentava controlar os nervos. O som de passos recomeçou, ecoando na galeria fria e no coração de Rin.

— Parece que tivemos o mesmo pensamento, srta. Parrish. Assombrada por sonhos desagradáveis?

Ao ouvir a voz jovial de Sesshoumaru, Rin observou o prato de frios, queijo e pão à sua frente, com o coração acelerado.

Aparentemente, ele fora atraído à cozinha no meio da noite pela mesma razão que ela, pensou.

— Assombrada pela necessidade de uma barriga vazia, milorde. E o senhor? Assombrado por pesadelos?

— Pelo passado — respondeu ele e então pareceu arrepen¬der-se de ter dito tal coisa.

Sesshoumaru a estudou por um momento, antes de dar alguns passos à frente, desatento ao seu estado seminu. Rin fitou .fascinada o vigor daquele tórax largo e sentiu a boca seca. Pêlos escuros sombreavam o peito dele, traçando uma trilha insinuante que se estreitava até o cós da calça. Se ela esten¬desse a mão e deslizasse os dedos por aquela linha, seguindo o caminho misterioso até o final...

— O que... — exclamou assustada, quando Sesshoumaru apagou a chama da vela dela com o indicador e em seguida pousou a sua no centro da mesa.

— Detesto o cheiro de sebo.

— Sebo é mais econômico.

— Não tenho nenhuma necessidade de fazer economia, só quero respirar um ar puro.

— Por que o repugna tanto o cheiro de sebo? — aventurou-se ela, corajosa.

— Porque cheira a morte.

Rin engoliu em seco, sem resposta para aquela declara¬ção. Sentia-se nervosa por ter de enfrentar lorde Craven em tão curto espaço de tempo, após o fiasco do jantar.

— Vejo que tem gostos parecidos com os meus. — Ele gesti¬culou para o prato dela. — Acho que vou me unir a você.

Ela abriu a boca para sugerir que ele fosse se unir ao dia¬bo, mas pensou melhor e ficou quieta. Estava brava com o tra¬tamento anterior que ele lhe dispensara. Espantada porque apesar do horrível comportamento, não conseguia deixar de se sentir excitada sempre que ele estava por perto.

Com uma graça silenciosa, Sesshoumaru passou por ela, saindo do seu ângulo de visão.

Rin enrijeceu no assento de madeira, determinada a resistir ao desejo de virar a cabeça e segui-lo com o olhar. Segundos depois, ouviu o ruído de um prato sendo colocado na mesa alta atrás dela, o som de líquido vertendo e então mais nada. A vontade de espiar a posição exata de Sesshoumaru dentro da cozinha era tentadora demais.

Concentrando-se na refeição, cortou um pedaço grosso de pão e pôs uma fatia de queijo por cima. Imaginou que se o ig¬norasse, ele iria embora. Ainda não se sentia preparada para trocarem palavras afiadas mais uma vez.

— Aqui está — disse ele, inclinando-se ao lado dela.

A extremidade aberta de sua camisa de linho roçou o ombro de Rin. Com um ruído seco, ele abriu uma garrafa de cerveja.

— Obrigada — murmurou ela, um pouco aturdida ao perce¬ber que o patrão a estava servindo.

Munindo-se de coragem, ergueu o rosto e o fitou, quando ele se sentou de frente para ela.

— O que devo fazer com aquele vestido? — questionou abruptamente.

Sesshoumaru parou a caneca a meio caminho entre os lábios e a mesa. Encarando-a com os olhos semicerrados, tomou um lon¬go gole de cerveja e em seguida pousou a bebida.

— Queime.

A resposta não foi tranqüilizadora.

Ambos comeram em silêncio. Algumas horas antes, ela se encolhera no chão, convencida de que estava no reino de um louco. Agora se encontrava ali, sentada ao lado do mesmo ho¬mem, compartilhando uma refeição amigável. Como se tivesse o poder de ler seus pensamentos, Sesshoumaru gesticulou com a mão e perguntou:

— Acha que sou louco, srta. Parrish?

— Importa-se com o que eu penso?

Ele piscou, claramente surpreso, e sorriu. Rin amava aquele sorriso. O calor que emanava era um presente raro.

— Sim, por alguma razão desconhecida, o que você pensa a meu respeito me importa.

— Acho que o senhor é... — ela fez uma pausa, procurando a palavra certa, enquanto o lorde a contemplava atento, es¬perando pela resposta — ...incomum — concluiu por fim. As sobrancelhas escuras se ergueram. — Sim, incomum — repetiu Rin.

Poderia lhe dizer que apesar de seu comportamento impre¬visível, o achava intrigante. Excitante. Atraente. Mas havia uma verdade que podia ser compartilhada.

— O senhor me assustou, sabe disso. Era essa a sua intenção? O sorriso de Sesshoumaru enfraqueceu.

— O choque ao vê-la vestida com aquele... — Ele sacudiu a cabeça. — A princípio, não era essa a minha intenção, srta. Parrish. Minhas ações foram governadas por uma triste falta de controle sobre meu temperamento. E, então, pensei que um pouco de medo talvez não fosse uma coisa tão terrível.

Rin fitou aqueles olhos sensuais e encontrou a resposta que estava procurando. Sesshoumaru havia percebido o efeito que exercia sobre ela e resolveu acabar com aquela fascinação im¬própria e obviamente não desejada.

— Fugirá quando o dia amanhecer, senhorita? Fugirá deste lugar? — Ele fez uma pausa. — Fugirá de mim?

Rin prendeu a respiração. Algo na voz dele á fez pensar que sua resposta era muito importante, que ele não desejava que ela partisse, apesar de tê-la aconselhado horas antes quando esta¬vam na galeria. Que homem estranho e contraditório!

— Não quero ser amedrontada outra vez.

Seu coração batia acelerado, enquanto ela proferia as pala¬vras. Forçando-se a encará-lo, considerou-o francamente.

— Então tem que se empenhar para que isso não volte a acontecer — observou Sesshoumaru num tom seco.

— E o senhor também.

— Sim. Eu também.

— Isso é um pedido de desculpas?

Sesshoumaru a encarou. Seus olhos exibiam um tom de bronze po¬lido, refletindo a luz bruxuleante da vela. Verdes num momento, dourados no outro. Mutáveis. Imprevisíveis. Belos iguais a ele.

— Um pedido de desculpas, srta. Parrish? — perguntou ele com uma risada breve. — Não, não creio. Somente uma declaração.

Mais uma vez o silêncio reinou no recinto. Comeram o resto da refeição com concentração estudada. O único som era o crepitar da vela enquanto a cera turva derretia ao redor do pavio. Por fim, Rin se levantou.

— Boa noite, milorde. E, não. Não fugirei quando o dia ama¬nhecer. Como já lhe disse, eu não deixaria Haku. Vim para cá para cuidar dele. — E de você, acrescentou em pensamento.

— A lealdade é uma dádiva maravilhosa. Agradeço-lhe por ter oferecido a sua ao meu filho. Boa noite, srta. Parrish.

Rin pegou a vela de sebo, a que ele havia apagado com os dedos, e cuidadosamente tornou a acendê-la, sob o olhar e a ex¬pressão ilegível daquele homem. Atravessando a cozinha, parou de costas para ele, com a mão apoiada no batente da porta.

— Eu aceito.

— Aceita? — O tom indicava curiosidade.

— Aceito seu agradecimento. E suas desculpas. — E então, Rin deixou a cozinha como se seguida de perto por uma hor¬da de demônios, quando na verdade estava apenas sendo se¬guida pelo som rico da risada de lorde Craven.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO V

Vários dias depois, Rin tirou proveito das horas livres, enquanto Haku estava nos estábulos, para passear ao sol e ler um romance. De repente, o som de uma carroça se aproxi¬mando chamou sua atenção. Fez uma pausa na leitura e obser¬vou Myouga perto da torre circular, freando o veículo com extre¬mo cuidado. Acenando-lhe com a cabeça, o condutor desceu do assento e caminhou até a parte de trás do vagão, onde retirou algo que parecia ser um enorme saco. A carga era quase tão grande quanto o cocheiro e obviamente muito pesada, já que o homenzarrão demonstrava ter dificuldade para ajustar o fardo sobre o ombro largo.

Abraçando o próprio peito, Rin estremeceu. Um estranho arrepio lhe percorreu a espinha. De súbito a advertência que lhe fora feita na noite de sua chegada a Manorbrier lhe veio à mente. Há morte naquela torre, senhorita. Morte.

Curiosa, não conseguiu se conter e deu alguns passos à frente, estudando o estranho pacote.

Myouga estacou, piscando os olhos ao vê-la se aproximar.

— Fique onde está, senhorita. E melhor não chegar muito perto.

— Boa tarde, Myouga.

— Estou lhe dizendo, senhorita. Não se aproxime. Volte para a cozinha ou para o jardim ou para onde quiser. — Ele trocou o saco de ombro.

— O que carrega aí?

— Não interessa — respondeu o homem com uma carranca. Rin ficou tentada a concordar e se afastar, mas algo a impedia de sair do lugar.

— Precisa de ajuda? — perguntou, contemplando apreensi¬va a carga que ele carregava.

Céus, que dedos eram aqueles? Lá no fundo, pressionando uma dobra solta do lençol. Ela estremeceu, e Myouga lançou-lhe um olhar de desaprovação. Havia um brilho de horror esprei¬tando nos olhos do cocheiro. Fosse o que fosse que carregava, ele a queria o mais distante possível dali.

Sua expressão revelava o que as palavras não diziam. Com um calafrio de medo, Rin tropeçou para trás. Eram dedos de um pé. E pernas e braços, mal escondidos por tiras de pano.

Santo Deus, era um corpo, o corpo de um morto que ele carregava!

Uma onda de medo contraiu-lhe o estômago. Os olhos de Myouga se alargaram e ela percebeu que o criado sabia que ela reconhecera o que era exatamente que ele transportava.

— Seja cautelosa, moça.

Ela, ser cautelosa? E onde estava a cautela de carregar um ;¦ cadáver escada acima, para o alto de uma torre?

Do fundo do embrulho pendia a mão humana, os dedos retorcidos como garras, a pele enrugada e pálida com uma hor¬rível lesão enegrecida que corroía a carne. Rin ofegou e se afastou. Não era apenas um corpo, mas uma coisa terrível e assustadora, afetada por uma doença gravíssima.

Myouga olhou para baixo, contemplando a cena tenebrosa que se refletia nos olhos de Rin.

— Milorde os aprecia ainda frescos — disse ele. — Diz que é melhor para fazer a colheita. — Com um grunhido, ele ajeitou o volume mórbido, virou-se e desapareceu no interior da torre. Engolindo várias vezes seguidas, Rin fechou os olhos, mas sua imaginação suplicava pela visão exata do que tão desesperada-mente tentava bloquear. Pústula maligna. Conhecia aquela lesão, sabia que era o nome que davam à terrível doen¬ça que causava edemas de coloração azul-escura.

Antraz.

Um tremor perpassou-lhe o corpo. Em sua mente visualizou a pústula enegrecida escoando do braço do cadáver, os dedos enrolados, a pele ressecada.

Deus do céu! Em que lugar tinha vindo parar? Uma inundação de horríveis pensamentos cascateou pelo seu cérebro e nenhum deles fazia sentido. Antraz matava, e Myouga dissera que o lorde queria o corpo fresco para proceder a uma colheita macabra.

Com um grito, Rin ergueu a barra da saia e correu a toda a velocidade pela trilha de pedra. Tinha o peito apertado e desesperado por ar, o sangue grosso e lento. Correu e correu, até os pulmões protestarem, e a cada respiração era forçada a abrir os lábios com um suspiro doloroso. Seus pés doíam e as coxas queimavam, e ainda assim prosseguiu em seu vôo cego e torturante.

Ao ouvir o som de um cavalo perseguindo-a e o seu nome sendo gritado ao vento, virou-se e se deparou com lorde Craven montado sobre uma égua de pêlo lustroso. Não tinha esperan¬ça de conseguir correr mais do que ele, mas não reduziria a velocidade de seu ritmo. Com os pés tropeçando um em cima do outro, tentou correr, enquanto olhava para trás, para o seu perseguidor. Uma dor aguda atingiu-lhe o tornozelo ao mesmo tempo que tropeçou no terreno irregular e perdeu o equilíbrio, espatifando-se no chão.

Com os braços estendidos, caiu em uma touceira de flores do campo. Oh, céus... Rin tentou fazer uma oração, mas sua mente estava entorpecida pelo medo. Medo dele. E medo dela.

Erguendo-se de joelhos e então por fim ficando de pé, tentou suportar o peso do corpo sobre o membro ferido. O tornozelo já estava inchando e a dor era aguda e intensa. Novamente, ela tropeçou e desmoronou no chão.

Agora não havia como escapar. Lorde Craven a alcançara.

— Está ferida?

Rin limitou-se a sacudir a cabeça em negativa.

— Srta. Okawa— As palavras foram proferidas com uma precisão militar. — Pensei que fosse uma moça sensata. Mas parece que minha impressão não poderia estar mais equivocada.

Desmontando, o lorde abaixou-se ao lado dela e ergueu-lhe a saia até os joelhos. Rin sentiu o rubor queimando-lhe as faces quando aquelas mãos fortes deslizaram ao longo de sua perna.

— Por favor, milorde. — Desconcertada, tentou em vão abai¬xar a saia a um nível mais adequado.

Com um toque firme, mas cuidadoso, lorde Craven exami¬nou-lhe o tornozelo.

— Creio que a sua corrida terminou por hoje. — A voz soou gentil. — Está doendo muito?

— Não, milorde.

— Parece que nossa conversa algumas noites atrás não sur¬tiu muito efeito. Mais uma vez, a senhorita se permitiu sucum¬bir ao medo irracional.

Irracional? Ela piscou, mas não emitiu uma palavra.

— A sra. Kaede veio correndo até o estábulo, morrendo de preocupação. Ela a viu disparar numa fuga frenética — conti¬nuou ele.

A sra. Kaede, morrendo de preocupação? Rin achava di¬fícil acreditar naquela declaração. Sentindo um nó de raiva no estômago, afastou o medo. Lorde Craven a estava castigando. Um homem que acumulava corpos mortos em um quarto secre¬to de uma torre?

— Myouga estava carregando um cadáver, milorde. — O tom poderia ter congelado pedaços de carvão incandescentes.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas de modo indagador.

— E?

Rin o encarou, espantada.

— Estou dizendo que seu cocheiro carregava um corpo para a torre. Eu vi a mão do homem.

— Fugiu por causa de uma simples mão?

— Fugi por causa do cadáver. — Ela não podia compreender a perplexidade dele.

— Por quê?

Lorde Craven a fitava atentamente, como se sua reação fos¬se incompreensível.

— Nem todo ser racional fugiria de um corpo morto que goteja pestilência no chão?

Mais uma vez Rin desejou saber se porventura o lorde não estava louco. E Yura. E a sra. Kaede. E Myouga. E até mesmo ela. Um castelo inteiro cheio de lunáticos por certo era a única explicação para aquela estranha conversa.

— O corpo estava gotejando pestilência? — O tom era sério, indicando preocupação. Pelo menos aquilo era algo que fazia algum sentido. — Viu alguma secreção cair?

Rin sacudiu a cabeça em negativa.

— Não. Mas vi um braço com um carbúnculo terrível. Como jamais vi outro igual. Era preto e brilhante, com uma borda vermelha e elevada. Acho que nunca mais vou esquecer.

— Ah.

Ela esperou que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa, mas Sesshoumaru parecia perdido em pensamentos. A raiva dentro dela começou a borbulhar novamente. Ele continuava a seu lado, mas a mente por certo estava em outro lugar.

— Ah? — repetiu atordoada ante a falta de resposta. — Essa é a única explicação que oferece? Ah? — Enquanto falava desferiu um soco no ombro do lorde.

Sesshoumaru ergueu o sobrolho, espantado.

— Lorde Craven — Rin começou sua elocução num tom claro e distinto. — Estou lhe dizendo que vi o seu cocheiro car¬regando um homem morto para a torre circular! Isso, por si só, já é aterrorizante, mas há mais razões para fundamentar a minha inquietação. Pela ferida que vi no braço do homem, acredito que ele tenha morrido de uma terrível pestilência. — Por fim, ela havia conseguido atrair a atenção dele. Então, respirando fundo, expressou sua suspeita. — Acredito que ele tenha morrido de antraz.

Esfregando o ombro, o lorde olhou para as juntas averme¬lhadas dos dedos de Rin.

— Srta. Parrish, voltaremos no devido tempo à sua monu¬mental habilidade como pugilista. Gostaria sinceramente de saber onde aprendeu aquele golpe de direita. Mas por ora gos¬taria de explorar mais o seu conhecimento sobre a doença an¬traz. Por que diz isso?

— Eu ensinava as crianças do nosso vizinho, o sr. Hicks, e um dia ouvi-o contar uma história sobre o gado de uma fazen¬da perto de Cheltenham. Ele disse que os animais morreram de antraz e que a terra ficou infectada por décadas.

— Pelo que sei, a doença pode se hospedar na terra durante trinta anos ou mais — meditou ele, continuando a esfregar o ombro. — O que mais disse o bom fazendeiro?

Rin lutou para se lembrar da história contada pelo sr. Hicks, mas não pôde deixar de notar que o lorde a contemplava com um certo grau de admiração.

— Disse que a doença pode¬ria se manifestar de diversas formas. Insuficiência respirató¬ria. Hemorragia. Ou uma pústula maligna, preta como carvão, brilhante e com extremidades vermelhas e inflamadas. Ele a descreveu com detalhes, portanto não creio que eu tenha sido influenciada pela conversa dele.

Sesshoumaru a encarou por um longo momento e continuou:

— Então você viu Myouga carregando um corpo com uma lesão na... — A voz dele ergueu-se num tom indagador.

— No antebraço e na palma — respondeu Rin.

— E ao perceber o carbúnculo, usando a sua descrição, pron¬tamente diagnosticou antraz e fugiu. Uma resposta mais razoá¬vel, suponho. Mas como pode ter tanta certeza, srta. Parrish? Já viu uma pústula antes?

— Não. Bem, sim... vi um desenho. — Ela exalou o ar dos pulmões. — Minha mãe me levou uma vez a uma exposição de pinturas. O artista era fascinado pela doença e todos os seus trabalhos a retratavam.

— Detalhes suficientes para você reconhecer o que viu hoje como sendo a mesma doença. — Ele a estudou por um momen¬to. Havia admiração em seu olhar. — Surpreendente!

O elogio a aqueceu.

— Por que veio para cá, srta. Parrish? A pergunta a pegou de surpresa.

— Oh, bem, não planejei chegar até este campo em particu¬lar. Simplesmente corri.

Um breve sorriso curvou os lábios do lorde.

— Pretendi questionar sua vinda para Manorbrier.

— O senhor pediu que eu viesse. Não se lembra? Escreveu às minhas tias, Cecilia e Hortense.

Sesshoumaru fez um movimento com a mão.

— Claro que me lembro que a chamei. Sei muito bem o que eu tinha em mente. Estou perguntando o que se passava na sua. Por que resolveu vir para Manorbrier?

— Oh. — Rin não tinha certeza se desejava divulgar os detalhes de seus pensamentos em relação ao lorde. — Minhas tias são um pouco... hum... desagradáveis.

— A senhorita é a rainha da exposição incompleta. Cecilia é uma harpia e Hortense é uma estúpida.

— Sim, bem, como eu disse, minhas tias são desagradá¬veis. A casa delas não era minha. Eu era somente uma hós¬pede, um fardo mal recebido. E elas decidiram que estava na hora de eu assumir o que consideraram minha verdadeira posição na vida. E organizaram para eu me encontrar com vários... homens.

— Você recusou uma proposta de casamento? — perguntou ele, num tom suave. — Por quê?

— Não era casamento que elas tinham em mente — dis¬se Rin, incapaz de continuar encarando-o. Todo o medo e desespero daquela noite parecia ter voltado, amargo como raiz-forte. — Milorde, minhas tias decidiram me vender ao pretendente mais rico.

Uma onda de raiva explodiu no peito de Sesshoumaru.

— Suponho que a intenção das duas velhas raposas não tenha se concretizado.

— Não. Minha ingenuidade e sua amável oferta de emprego me salvaram desse destino cruel.

— O fracasso desse plano assegurou a Cecilia e a Hortense continuar levando uma vida confortável.

Rin o fitou, insegura com respeito àquela insinuação, mas a afirmação parecia bem clara. O olhar de Sesshoumaru havia esfriado como uma lagoa congelada. Ele estava querendo dizer que as teria prejudicado se a história tivesse tido um final dife¬rente? Seria capaz de tal coisa? Certamente que não.

— Elas acreditavam que o fato de eu ser fruto de uma rela¬ção ilícita entre minha mãe e um jovem lorde que morreu em um acidente de carruagem lhes daria o direito de fazer comigo o que bem entendessem.

— Então preferiu vir para a casa de um homem com fama de ser assassino? Essa foi a opção que lhe restou?

Rin o fitou com intensidade.

— Vim para a casa de um homem que precisava de uma preceptora para o filho.

— Alguns momentos atrás, você fugiu como se os cães de caça do inferno beliscassem seus calcanhares. E agora parece tão certa da minha inocência.

— Certa de sua inocência? Não. Mas também não tenho certeza de sua culpa.

— Então prove a si mesma que é uma moça sensata. — Ele riu e deslizou o dedo suavemente ao longo da mandíbula dela.

O contato a fez estremecer. Se fizesse um pequeno movi¬mento com a cabeça, aqueles dedos fortes lhe acariciariam a face... os lábios... Mas em vez disso, afastou-se para trás, pondo fim ao contato.

— Admito que sou uma mulher sem fortuna, sem beleza e com uma língua muito afiada. Creio que "sensata" não é um rótulo mais ofensivo do que esses.

— Acho que tenho uma preferência pelas mulheres sen¬satas. — A expressão pensativa de Sesshoumaru deu lugar à sensualidade.

Céus, aquele homem era irresistível. Tentador. Lorde Craven tocou-lhe o lábio inferior com a ponta do polegar e a estudou por alguns instantes.

— Disse que não era uma mulher bonita, srta. Okawa— falou com voz bonita e sedutora. — Nunca ouviu dizer que a beleza está nos olhos do observador? Alguns homens dão valor a uma mente ágil.

Com um toque leve, ele afagou-lhe os cabelos.

— Inteligência... Lealdade... — As palavras soavam ao mesmo tempo afáveis e ásperas e tão atraentes que ela quase sucumbiu àquela carícia. — Olhos escuros brilhantes... E pele macia como seda.

Rin enrijeceu, entretanto seu pulso reagia de modo sel¬vagem ao toque de Sesshoumaru.

Fuja, sussurrou-lhe o bom senso. Lorde Sesshoumaru Craven era mais perigoso do que qualquer pestilência maligna. Guardava segredos, segredos terríveis. Uma esposa morta em circuns¬tâncias estranhas, preceptoras mortas enquanto trabalhavam para ele... e cadáveres guardados no topo de sua torre.

Que tipo de homem ele era na verdade? E que tipo de mu¬lher ela era, para desejá-lo daquela maneira?

Rin sentiu o coração bater acelerado de encontro às cos¬telas quando os dedos dele deslizaram lentamente ao longo de seus cabelos. Seu olhar recaiu sobre a boca sensual e generosa a poucos centímetros da sua. Os lábios de Sesshoumaru se curva¬ram num sorriso perigoso. Astuto. Faminto. Ela ergueu o rosto para encará-lo... Expectativa e desejo ardiam em seu peito.

Envolvendo-a pela cintura, Sesshoumaru roçou os lábios nos dela numa carícia breve. Então, fez uma pausa e voltou a pro¬vá-los com mais ímpeto, mais posse. Sua língua movia-se com sofreguidão, penetrando-a, explorando-lhe as profundezas da boca macia. Não era um toque experimental, mas uma reivin-dicação. Molhado e profundo, o beijo espalhou-se pelo corpo de Rin, quente, tão quente, que seus seios, ventre e interior das coxas arderam.

Em um determinado momento, ela chegou a pensar que era indecente e rude o modo como Sesshoumaru movia a língua em sua boca, mergulhando-a e retirando-a, aumentando a pressão dos lábios sob os dela. Mas isso não a preocupou. De repente, tudo que importava era o gosto maravilhoso daquele homem. E assim, retribuiu o beijo, arrancando um gemido do peito dele, que a fez estremecer de prazer. Havia êxtase no seu beijo, no seu toque e o contato daquele corpo másculo e sólido pressionado firmemente de encontro ao seu era mais do que sonhara.

Rin não pôde impedir um gemido quando Sesshoumaru afas¬tou os lábios. Ele a encarou por um longo momento, com a ex¬pressão confusa.

— Você é bonita — sussurrou, soando desnorteado e es¬pantado.

Com o peito apertado e sentindo dificuldade para respirar, Rin o fitou. A paixão que queimava em seu íntimo era inten¬sa, deliciosa e escravizante. Deslizando a língua sobre o lábio inferior, provou o gosto dele mais uma vez. E passaria uma eternidade ansiando por mais.

Depois de algumas horas, a dor no tornozelo despertou Rin de um sono inquieto. Sonhara com pestilência e jardins infinitos de flores-do-campo. Encolhendo-se sob as mantas, tre¬meu, embora o fogo ardesse na lareira.

— Vejo que já está acordada.

A voz grave de Sesshoumaru a tirou do estado meditativo. Assustada, ela olhou ao redor até encontrá-lo de pé próximo à entrada, segurando uma vela na mão esquerda. O corredor estava escuro e a bela face máscula se encontrava sombreada, com gradações de tons claros provocados pela luz brilhante da vela. Rin sentiu o coração apertado ante a visão daquele homem tão belo e tão misterioso.

— Parece que ficará sozinha pelos próximos dias, srta. Parrish. Duvido que seu tornozelo suporte seu peso nesses degraus. — Dizendo isso, ele entrou no quarto, colocou a vela sobre a mesa perto da cama e apagou os restos do sebo com os dedos. — Por que não se muda para o cômodo próximo ao quarto de Haku? Esta caminhada até o terceiro andar deve ser estafante. Em especial para uma pessoa que tem por hábito assaltar a cozinha no meio da noite.

— Creio que meu tornozelo me impedirá de assaltar a cozi¬nha durante um bom tempo, milorde.

Sesshoumaru estendeu-lhe a mão.

— Talvez precise disto nos próximos dias.

Rin percebeu que ele segurava um livro, o romance que ela havia começado a ler quando saíra correndo desvairada pelo campo.

— Obrigada, milorde.

Esticando o braço, fechou a mão ao redor do couro usado e nesse instante seus dedos se tocaram. Uma corrente de energia perpassou entre eles, quente, crua... carnal.

— Srta. Rin! — exclamou Haku, contornando as pernas do pai e se lançando sobre a cama.

O momento se dissolveu e ela puxou o livro que caiu sobre o colchão com um baque amortecido. Rodeando-a com os braços, o menino enterrou a face em seu ombro.

— Como está seu tornozelo?

— Agora bem melhor com você aqui para me abraçar.

— Verdade? — Inclinando a cabeça para trás, o garotinho a encarou, procurando a sinceridade em suas palavras.

— Verdade — confirmou Rin, apertando-o suavemente. Nesse instante, seus olhos encontraram os de Sesshoumaru. Ela desviou depressa o olhar.

— Papai disse que a senhorita tem que descansar durante pelo menos três dias. Mas vou partir amanhã e quem tomará conta da senhorita?

As sobrancelhas de Hakudoushis se ergueram com um ar preo¬cupado e os lindos olhos azuis a fitaram com intensidade.

— Partir? — repetiu ela, enviando um relance ao lorde.

— Haku e eu vamos viajar amanhã para visitar meu pai e minha madrasta. Ficaremos fora por quinze dias.

Rin sentiu um misto de alívio e pesar.

— Posso cuidar de mim sozinha, Haku. Não se preocupe.

— E também pode contar com Yura e a sra. Kaede. Especialmente a sra. Kaede. Ela sempre cuida de mim quando me machuco. Tenho certeza que ela cuidará muito bem de você.

Rin contraiu os lábios para conter o riso.

— E hora de ir para cama, filho — disse Sesshoumaru. — Temos de nos levantar bem cedo amanhã, rapazinho.

Com um último abraço, o menino pulou da cama e correu pelo corredor. Então, voltou e enfiou a cabeça no vão da porta mais uma vez.

— Vai se mudar para um quarto perto do meu, senhorita?

— Sim, Haku. Quando você voltar de viagem, já terei me mudado para o quarto próximo ao seu.

Com a face iluminada por um largo sorriso, o pequeno dei¬xou o quarto e ela pôde ouvi-lo cantarolando enquanto cami¬nhava pelo corredor.

— Lorde Craven — chamou Rin quando ele se virou para seguir o filho. — Eu não sabia que pretendia viajar. Deseja que eu acompanhe Hakudoushis?

— Suspeito que seu tornozelo ferido a impediria de cuidar de um menino de seis anos de idade, srta. Parrish. Algo que deve considerar da próxima vez antes de ceder ao desejo súbito de sair correndo a esmo sobre os galopes de sua fantasia.

O tom soou ligeiramente sardônico, fazendo-a ruborizar.

— Por certo o desejo se manterá adormecido até a próxima vez que eu me confrontar com um cadáver portador de uma doença terrível.

— Touché. — Ele a fitou de relance, com uma expressão ilegível e os olhos brilhando na luz escura.

Nenhuma explicação fora dada. Um cadáver fora carregado para a torre circular e lorde Craven não lhe ofereceu nenhuma desculpa para acalmar-lhe a mente. Rin desejou saber que explicação plausível poderia aceitar. E agora eis ali a resposta. Ele não lhe dera nenhuma. Mas será que pretendia deixar o homem morto apodrecer na torre enquanto tirava férias em outro lugar? O pensamento era... inconcebível.

Por um determinado momento, pensou que a intensidade do olhar do lorde a devoraria. E, então, ele se dirigiu à larei¬ra, quebrando o elo magnético que se formara entre os dois. Apanhando o atiçador, ele espetou uma tora de madeira, ge¬rando uma lufada de faíscas acompanhada por uma série de assobios e estalidos.

O medo de Rin foi suavizado pela convicção de que ele jamais lhe causaria algum mal. Aquela certeza era clara e forte e não conseguia imaginar de onde vinha.

— Estará aqui quando voltarmos? — perguntou Sesshoumaru, virando-se e fitando-a com aquela intensidade estranha que a inquietava.

— Sim — respondeu Rin baixando o olhar. — Não aban¬donaria Hakudoushis jamais.

Rin podia sentir os olhos verdes do lorde fixos nela, mas não ousou erguer o rosto.

— É uma mulher incomum, srta. Parrish. — As palavras mornas e indolentes giraram pelos seus sentidos com uma sen¬sualidade lenta.

— Incomum? Por quê? Porque corri como uma louca pelo campo?

— Não. — Rin ouviu o som das botas de couro no chão quando ele cobriu a distância curta que os separava e ergueu-lhe a face para que ela o encarasse. O contato a fez sentir um ca¬lor luxuriante. — É incomum porque tem uma constância rara e preciosa. Uma firmeza de caráter que admiro acima de tudo.

Uma onda de prazer correu em suas veias e Rin externou sua praticidade, disfarçando o sentimento antes que ele se exteriorizasse.

Constância. Sesshoumaru apreciava sua constância. Seria sen¬sata se não lesse nenhum outro significado naquela declaração. Por certo, a avaliava como um patrão avalia um criado.

Não era a primeira vez que mencionava tal coisa. Mas ha¬via algo de novo em suas palavras. Talvez um pouco mais de verdade, podia sentir, mas não conseguiu definir. Quem o havia traído para que ele julgasse a honestidade e a lealdade quali¬dades tão raras e tão especiais?

Engoliu em seco várias vezes, tentando desfazer o nó na garganta, e encontrou coragem para perguntar:

— Sobre o cadáver, milorde...

— O cadáver, srta. Parrish? — As sobrancelhas escuras se contraíram. — Era um habitante local sem família. Cuidarei para que tenha um funeral apropriado.

— Então o trouxe para cá para enterrá-lo?

Que estranho, arrastar o corpo de um homem até o alto da torre apenas para descê-lo mais uma vez, pensou Rin.

— Não. — Os olhos verdes rebrilharam à luz do fogo. — Trouxe-o para retirar seus órgãos e colher seu sangue.

Deus do céu! A tranqüilidade com que lorde Craven dissera aquilo era assustadora.

Rin deixou escapar uma exclamação abafada.

— Há beleza na morte — continuou ele. E lições a serem aprendidas. Eu poderia lhe mostrar. Poderia lhe mostrar ma¬ravilhas que a fariam entender. Você tem uma mente rápida. Levaria pouco tempo para aprender. — Ele fez uma pausa an¬tes de recomeçar. — Antraz é só o início. Há varíola, sífilis...

— Sífilis! — murmurou, horrorizada. — O que está dizendo! Não posso... não pode querer dizer que... — Atordoada, ela se afastou com um movimento que soltou seus cachos de cabelos dos dedos fortes que os acariciavam. Mesmo com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, deu as boas-vindas à dor, porque a trouxe de volta à realidade. — Está querendo dizer que sofre desse mal?

— Não. — Um riso afiado escapou-lhe dos lábios. — E estou totalmente surpreso por essa pergunta.

Rin também, mas não tinha intenção de lhe confessar.

— Como pode comentar tais coisas comigo?

— Você perguntou — respondeu o lorde, fitando-a com in¬tensidade. — E eu respondi.

Ele estaria caçoando dela? Não tinha certeza, mas de al¬guma maneira parecia que aquela risada zombeteira não era direcionada a ela, como pensara antes, mas a ele próprio. Agora havia frieza em sua expressão, uma distância que ele estabe¬lecera. Rin imaginou que talvez o patrão tivesse dito aque¬las palavras de propósito para assustá-la. Queria afastá-la. Protegê-la dele.

Sesshoumaru tinha a intenção de estabelecer limites e fora bem-sucedido. De repente, ela desejou ficar o mais longe possível daquele homem, de seu comportamento inexplicável e de suas ações secretas.

Torceu a colcha sobre os dedos e encarou o toco de vela ao lado da cama. O silêncio era tão profundo que imaginou ser ca¬paz de ouvir uma aranha tecendo uma teia ou o pó se mexendo sobre a mobília. Então um tronco crepitou na lareira, disper¬sando suas reflexões e fazendo-a estremecer.

Sesshoumaru se levantou e atravessou o quarto.

— Boa noite, srta. Parrish. Durma bem.

Ao chegar à porta, fez uma pausa, permanecendo alguns instantes de costas para ela, com as palmas da mão descan¬sando no batente, e então recomeçou a caminhar. As passadas firmes enfraqueceram ao longo do corredor à medida que se afastava, deixando-a sozinha com seus pensamentos.

— Boa noite, milorde — sussurrou Rin, embora só res¬tassem as sombras para ouvi-la.

Caminhando sob o sol da tarde dez dias depois, Rin não pôde evitar uma careta de dor. O terreno irregular do campo tornava sua caminhada ligeiramente instável, obrigando-a a andar com cautela para evitar machucar o tornozelo, que ainda latejava um pouco com o esforço. No entanto, deu boas-vindas ao desconforto. Isso significava que já estava curada o sufi¬ciente para pôr peso sobre o membro ferido. Que bom! Fazia mais de uma semana que Hakudoushis havia partido, e seus dias se tornaram longos e enfadonhos sem a companhia do garoto. Dez dias haviam se passado com a rapidez de um caracol que atravessa um campo de feno.

A princípio não pôde deixar a cama, forçando Yura a su¬bir todos aqueles degraus para cuidar dela. E por duas vezes a cozinheira enviara Glynnis, a criada do andar inferior. Da sra. Kaede, não havia nem sinal. Uma vez que o inchaço di-minuiu o suficiente para permitir que ela se movimentasse pelo quarto, percebeu que não tinha nada para fazer. Nenhum Haku, nenhuma responsabilidade e muito tempo livre com nada para preenchê-lo.

Nada, com exceção dos pensamentos sobre Sesshoumaru Craven, e preferia não se permitir passar duas longas semanas pensan¬do no patrão.

Com um suspiro, resolveu desviar a mente daquele homem, com seus demônios, segredos, seu gosto doce e misterioso, e do desejo inebriante que sentia por ele. Passara vários dias dei¬tada, pensando nele e nada mais. Moça tola, tola. Rin la¬mentou a energia perdida, dedicando os pensamentos e sonhos ao lorde, do mesmo modo que a mãe tecera uma teia de falsas esperanças em relação ao pai dela, apenas para se decepcio¬nar no final. Embora não tivesse muita habilidade e detestasse esse tipo de afazer, deveria ter investido melhor seus esforços num bordado. Algo mais construtivo. Qualquer coisa que lhe ocupasse as mãos e a mente. Infelizmente, não dispunha de linhas coloridas, nem pano. Então, em vez de bordar estava se deixando levar pelas fantasias.

Aumentando o passo, caminhou ao longo do campo, desfru¬tando do sol, do canto dos pássaros e da brisa. Dias atrás, fugi¬ra do castelo em pânico, correndo por aquele campo como se os seres do mal estivessem em seu encalço. Agora caminhava pelo mesmo campo, mas num passo mais tranqüilo, tendo tempo de desfrutar a paisagem bucólica, as ricas touceiras de flores e o zumbido das abelhas.

O tempo estava momo e uma brisa refrescante farfalhava entre a folhagem. Exalando um longo suspiro, fechou os olhos e virou o rosto em direção ao sol.

— Olá.

Rin saltou ao ouvir o som de uma voz masculina atrás de si. Com um giro de calcanhares, deparou-se com um ho¬mem à sua frente. Não era muito alto e nem forte. Mantendo-se à distância, ele a estudou com uma expressão amável na face. Era bonito, com cabelos alourados e olhos claros, mas havia algo...

— Olá — retribuiu o cumprimentando com um pouco de cautela, descansando a palma da mão na base do pescoço. Estava em um campo deserto com um homem que não conhe¬cia. Embora a situação não parecesse ameaçadora, não se sen¬tia completamente à vontade.

— Dia adorável para um passeio, não?

— Sim.

— Sou Leonard Smythe. Dr. Smythe. De Bosherton.

— Rin Parrish. Recentemente chegada a Manorbrier. Ele era um médico. Curandeiro. Ninguém para temer.

— Bosherton fica muito longe daqui?

— Hum. Uma meia hora a oeste, se a viagem seguir um bom ritmo.

Rin assentiu com a cabeça.

— Ainda tenho que visitar a aldeia.

— A senhorita deve ser a nova preceptora — disse ele, dan¬do um único passo na direção dela.

— Sim. Como sabe?

Rin lutou contra o desejo de recuar. Céus, o que esta¬va acontecendo com ela? O homem não estava sendo nem um pouco inconveniente. Na realidade, era um perfeito cavalheiro, tanto na maneira de agir quanto na aparência. Tinha os cabe¬los bem aparados, as feições harmoniosas e serenas.

— Os rumores dizem que lorde Craven trouxe uma prima para ajudá-lo com o menino. — O dr. Smythe arqueou uma so¬brancelha de modo inquiridor. — A senhorita é prima dele?

— Sou. —Apesar do calor do sol, ela sentiu um calafrio per¬correr-lhe o corpo. Abraçando o tórax, desejou ter trazido um suéter. A brisa tinha assumido uma temperatura fria. — Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, dr. Smythe, mas devo voltar agora.

Sabia que sua atitude era descortês, mas de repente se viu desesperada para deixar aquele lugar. Havia algo no modo como aquele homem a fitava, algo em seus olhos que a enervava.

Virando-se em direção a Manorbrier, Rin deu vários pas¬sos. Com o tornozelo se ressentindo devido à caminhada, não pôde evitar de mancar.

— Srta. Parrish, está ferida. Permita-me examiná-la. No instante seguinte, o médico estava a seu lado, antes que ela tivesse tempo de protestar.

Rin fez uma negativa com a cabeça, ansiosa para se afas¬tar daquele homem o mais rápido possível, embora não enten¬desse por quê.

— Não, obrigada.

— Ele a feriu?

A voz soou como uma lima áspera. Rin não imaginava a quem ele se referia. Então, o encarou, tentando decifrar o significado daquela pergunta.

— Perdoe-me — murmurou Smythe, afastando-se alguns passos e esfregando as mãos. — Devo ir. Sinto muito se a aborre¬ci. É que... Tenha cuidado, senhorita. Ele é um homem perigoso.

Aquilo a golpeou.

— Senhor, está se referindo a lorde Craven? — Rin ar¬riscou, insegura e completamente confusa por aquele homem estranho e seus comentários enigmáticos.

— Ele não é um lorde, srta. Parrish. E apenas o sexto filho de um marquês. Um título de cortesia, nada mais.

A declaração não a pegou de surpresa. Yura havia lhe con¬tado isso alguns dias atrás, embora num tom mais cortês.

— Qual é o seu propósito em me contar isso, doutor?

O médico pareceu ficar surpreso com a pergunta. Talvez estivesse esperando alguma reação mais forte, embora, na realidade, Rin não conseguisse imaginar quais eram as suas intenções, e o homem não parecia inclinado a elucidá-las. O silêncio se prolongou e os olhos do dr. Smythe se estreitaram ao fitá-la.

— Foi iludida, srta. Parrish. Estou expressando esta opinião certamente não solicitada por causa de minha sin¬cera preocupação pela jovem bem-educada que parece ser. Tome cuidado.

Oh, Deus! Outra advertência enigmática. Rin suspirou.

— Tomar cuidado com o quê, dr. Smythe? Ainda não sofri qualquer ameaça à minha pessoa. — Com exceção do misterioso cadáver vítima de antraz na torre circular, a pessoa que a es¬preitara no corredor em seu primeiro dia em Manorbrier... e o episódio aterrador no depósito de gelo. Mordendo o lábio inferior, desejou saber se o estranho médico percebera sua decepção.

— Nem todas as ameaças são óbvias, srta. Parrish. — O dr. Smthye fez uma pausa, então continuou num tom mais suave, como se hesitasse em lhe contar a fofoca. — A última preceptora que esteve em Manorbrier teve uma morte terrível.

O homem devia estar se referindo à sra. Winter, pensou ela.

— Que tipo de morte, dr. Smythe?

— Morreu de antraz, senhorita. Encontrei o corpo à mar¬gem da estrada para Bosherton, vestido a esmo, com uma pe¬quena mala a seu lado. Pelo que tudo indica, estava fugindo de Manorbrier com uma pressa louca.

Rin o encarou, desanimada. Antraz. A sra. Winter mor¬rera de antraz.

— Que coisa horrível! — murmurou ela, com a mente evo¬cando a imagem da lesão horrorosa no cadáver que Myouga car¬regara para a torre.

— Srta. Parrish, está me parecendo pálida. Ficarei aqui até que se recupere. — O dr. Smythe gesticulou para uma rocha grande. — Venha. Sente-se aqui um pouco.

— Não, obrigada. Tenho que voltar. — Rin se virou, subjugada pelo desejo de voltar a Manorbrier, para aquele familiar recinto fechado caindo aos pedaços. Apertando as palmas da mão, levou os dedos aos lábios, reconhecendo a dicotomia ridícula no fato de querer fugir e buscar conforto no mesmo lugar onde residia a pestilência à qual o dr. Smythe se referira.

— Como queira. — O médico fez uma breve mesura. Rin deu vários passos, antes de o som da voz dele a fazer estacar.

— Pode contar com minha ajuda, caso seja necessário. Até qualquer dia, srta. Parrish.

Confusa, Rin permaneceu imóvel por alguns instantes, fitando-o por sobre o ombro. Os olhos do dr. Smythe se estrei¬taram ao contemplá-la. Ansiedade e angústia se misturavam dentro dela. Então, virou-se devagar e começou sua longa ca¬minhada de volta a Manorbrier.

Rin despertou antes do amanhecer do dia seguinte. Depois de tantos dias de inatividade, estava quase enlouque¬cendo de tédio. Conseguira convencer a sra. Kaede a lhe dar a chave dos quartos fechados do terceiro andar e permitir que os limpasse. Estava feliz por ter algo com que se atarefar.

Meg, a reservada criada que realizava as tarefas do andar superior, se encontrava na copa, colocando um balde atrás da porta, quando ela chegou.

— Bom dia, Meg — disse Rin, surpresa ao encontrar a moça, que mais parecia um fantasma, sendo vista apenas de relance.

Era a primeira vez que falava com a jovem, desde sua che¬gada a Manorbrier.

A criada se endireitou tão depressa que quase se desequilibrou. Pousando a mão na parede para se apoiar, hesitou e então se virou lentamente.

A primeira coisa em que Rin reparou foram os olhos da moça. Enormes e azuis, tão límpidos quanto uma manhã de inverno. Era muito jovem, talvez tivesse uns quinze ou dezesseis anos. Com a mão apoiada na parede, a pobre cria¬tura pressionou a outra sobre o abdômen. O gesto chamou a atenção de Rin para o ventre da menina que se estufa¬va de encontro ao avental, moldando o tecido sobre uma for¬ma arredondada. Meg se encontrava num estágio avançado de gravidez.

— Bom dia, senhorita.

— Por favor, me chame de Rin. — Ela a encarou com a testa franzida. —Você não é a criada que conheci um dia após a minha chegada. A outra aparentava ser mais velha e não parecia muito satisfeita de estar aqui.

— Era minha irmã, Alice — respondeu Meg. — Ela ajuda nos dias em que me sinto muito cansada, mas não gosta de ter que fazer este trabalho.

Um pesado silêncio seguiu-se àquela declaração, e as duas mulheres de pé sob a luz do amanhecer se encararam de um modo vago. Então, por fim, Rin voltou a falar, pondo um fim ao prolongado silêncio.

— Meg, sei que não é da minha conta, mas consegue reali¬zar suas tarefas nesse estado?

A criada a encarou por um momento, então respondeu com uma sinceridade surpreendente:

— Senhorita... quero dizer, Rin. Vou lhe contar a verda¬de, porque acho que está de fato preocupada comigo. Eu a te¬nho observado com Haku e você me parece ser uma boa pessoa. Não grita, nem bate no menino como as outras. —Virando-se, Meg começou a juntar o material de limpeza enquanto fala¬va. — Não fiquei grávida porque quis. Nem foi nenhum dos rapazes da aldeia que me engravidou. O pai do bebê não vai reivindicá-lo. Os nobres nunca o fazem.

Rin sentiu uma onda de tristeza comprimir-lhe o peito. Então, era isso. Meg exalou um suspiro e continuou:

— Meu pai morreu. Minha mãe tem tuberculose. Tosse sangue e não pode se levantar da cama. Tenho seis irmãos em casa, todos com a barriga vazia. Lorde Craven me manteve aqui, mesmo quando soube da minha gravidez. Em outro lu¬gar eu teria sido demitida imediatamente. Com o material de limpeza reunido, Meg ajeitou o avental com um certo esforço e olhou para Rin. — E me paga trinta libras por ano.

Rin não pôde suprimir um suspiro assustado. Era uma quantia exorbitante. Até mesmo a criada da mais refinada dama de Londres ganhava apenas quinze libras por ano. Uma ponta de suspeita torturou-lhe a mente. Lorde Craven seria o pai do bebê de Meg? O pensamento a cortou como uma lâmina afiada. Não queria que aquilo fosse verdade, não podia negar a dor que tal possibilidade lhe trazia à alma. Embora explicasse a generosidade do lorde. Trinta libras por ano!

Rin encarou a face sardenta da criada. A moça era muito jovem para agüentar o fardo tão severo de encontrar um modo para criar uma criança ilegítima.

— O patrão não quer que passemos fome — continuou Meg num tom de admiração. — E o dr. Smythe só medica minha mãe se lhe pagarmos adiantado. Quando vim procurar traba¬lho pela primeira vez, contei tudo a lorde Craven. Ele me deu dois xelins. Disse-me para encarar como um adiantamento do meu salário. Só que quando chegou a hora de me pagar, ele não deduziu os dois xelins. E se ele age estranho, sempre querendo examinar um cadáver antes de ser enterrado ou carregando sabão e um jarro de água na carruagem para poder lavar as mãos o tempo todo, bem... Isso não tem importância. Seu di¬nheiro alimenta minha família, e isso é tudo que me importa.

Rin refletiu sobre o estranho comportamento que a jo¬vem descreveu.

— Por que ele quer examinar cadáveres antes de serem enterrados?

A criada encolheu os ombros, desinteressada.

— Não sei. Talvez todos os médicos ajam dessa maneira. As palavras de Meg a assustaram.

— O que quer dizer com "talvez todos os médicos ajam des¬sa maneira"? O que isso tem a ver com lorde Craven?

— Não sei... mas médicos e cadáveres estão sempre juntos.

— Está querendo dizer que lorde Craven é médico? — per¬guntou Rin, totalmente desconcertada pela possibilidade.

Meg a fitou de um modo estranho e assentiu com a cabeça.

— Todo mundo sabe.

A idéia parecia absurda. Não podia imaginar que os lordes da re¬aleza tivessem como prática comum cuidar dos mais necessitados.

— Lorde Craven... — Ela hesitou, então usou as palavras de Meg — ...atende os moradores da aldeia?

— Não. Agora ele não faz mais isso. Desde que a esposa morreu.

Rin quase perguntou por que, mas pensou melhor e ca¬lou-se. A criada não saberia responder o que se passava na mente do patrão.

Seus pensamentos estavam fervilhando com tudo que ou¬vira. Então, Lorde Craven era um médico, embora não prati¬casse mais a profissão. Que revelação estranha e improvável! Por outro lado, explicava sua fascinação por morte e doença. Que enigma era Sesshoumaru Craven! Cada peça que ela juntava ao quebra-cabeça parecia aprofundar ainda mais o mistério.

Bem, teria tempo suficiente para ponderar sobre o assunto, enquanto esfregasse o chão e as janelas. Rin deixou esca¬par um suspiro de resignação. Planejara as tarefas do dia num esforço de tirar aquele homem da cabeça, contudo parecia que estava destinada a mantê-lo na mente até o fim.

— Meg, vou precisar de alguns trapos e uma vassoura. Ah, e um esfregão e um balde. Vou limpar os quartos no terceiro andar.

— Os quartos do terceiro andar estão fechados. Nunca me permitiram limpá-los.

Rin enfiou a mão no bolso e pegou a chave que a sra. Kaede lhe dera no dia anterior, sustentando-a no ar como um troféu.

— Não ficarão fechados por muito tempo.

— Oh, bem, então, senhora... quero dizer, Rin... Há um balde extra no canto. E alguns trapos no armário. Pegue o que precisar.

A criada se virou para partir, carregando um balde com água e sabão.

— Meg.

A voz de Rin fez a moça parar. A jovem a observou, segu¬rando a alça do balde com ambas as mãos e a face corada pelo esforço.

— Por que estava me evitando? Gostaria de tê-la conhecido antes.

— Eu não sabia se... — Ela olhou para sua enorme barriga — ...se meu estado a constrangeria. Então preferi observá-la, para ver de que tipo era.

— Observar-me? — Será que isso explicaria a estranha sen¬sação que sentira no corredor na manhã seguinte à sua chega¬da?, perguntou-se.

A criada contraiu os lábios e assentiu com a cabeça.

— Achei melhor ficar fora do seu caminho até descobrir se era como as outras.

— As outras preceptoras, você quer dizer? As que me ante¬cederam?

Desviando o olhar, a jovem estudou o conteúdo do balde como se lá contivesse algo de grande interesse.

— Meg, quem é o pai do seu filho? Talvez ele pudesse contri¬buir de alguma maneira, pelo menos financeiramente...

A moça encolheu os ombros e continuou contemplando a água. Tinha a face extremamente corada, embora Rin não tivesse certeza se a cor era causada pelo esforço de car¬regar o balde pesado ou pelas emoções que suas perguntas lhe causaram.

— Ele me dá algum dinheiro. Às vezes é bastante generoso. Bem, agora preciso me ocupar com minhas tarefas, senhorita. Com licença.

Sozinha na copa, Rin começou a reunir o material de limpeza e os seus pensamentos.

Ele me dá algum dinheiro. Lorde Craven pagava trinta li¬bras por ano à jovem. Ele seria o pai do bebê? O pensamento era torturante. Como o produto de uma união semelhante, sabia muito bem que era comum a um homem de classe alta se diver¬tir e deixar a mulher para enfrentar as conseqüências sozinha.

O que Meg dissera? O pai do bebê não vai reivindicá-lo. Os nobres nunca o fazem.

Rin suspirou enquanto erguia o balde e lentamente ca¬minhou até a escada. A situação da criada era mais uma adver¬tência de que ela não devia sucumbir à forte atração que sentia por Sesshoumaru Craven.

Não, a menos que quisesse se ver com um filho na barriga.

* * *

_**Espero que estejam gostando da historia...**_

_**devo estar colocando os capitulos em dois em dois dias...**_

_**Estou começando a ler outra historia para disponibilizar para vcs...**_

_**kissus**_


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO VI

Esfregar paredes. Lavar janelas. Lustrar o chão. Rin concluiu que a sra. Kaede estava certa quando a advertiu que limpar os quartos do terceiro andar seria uma ta¬refa monótona. Os cômodos fechados não guardavam nenhum segredo, apenas pó. Mas pelo menos suas mãos se encontravam ocupadas e estava realizando algo de útil.

Em um dos quartos descobriu uma delicada escrivaninha de pau-rosa, com desenhos nas duas gavetas inferiores. A pin¬tura era muito incomum, com um brilho metálico que se refle¬tia nas cores vividas.

Ajoelhando-se no chão, correu o dedo sobre a frente móvel. Era obviamente uma peça de mobília projetada para o uso feminino, pequena e cheia de detalhes, com flores e um papagaio pintados em um dos lados. Com um trapo limpo, espanou o pó com cui¬dado. Então, deu asas à imaginação. Lembrou-se dos romances que amava ler, onde uma escrivaninha poderia esconder um com-partimento secreto. Uma risadinha escapou-lhe dos lábios. Havia cedido ante o desejo infantil e examinado cada quarto que limpou, sem, porém, ter descoberto nenhuma passagem secreta e nenhum túnel escuro recoberto de teias de aranha. Só paredes, janelas e pó. Mas o fato de imaginar que poderia descobrir algum esconde¬rijo ou tesouro tornara a tediosa tarefa mais suportável.

Voltando a atenção à escrivaninha, abriu a gaveta do centro. Com a respiração presa na garganta, esperou que o conteúdo lhe fosse revelado. Estava vazia.

Destemida, abriu uma gaveta de cada vez, apenas para en¬golir a decepção de não encontrar nada. Revirando os olhos às próprias idéias ridículas, continuou com a limpeza, trabalhan¬do metodicamente para deixar os quartos arrumados. Uma vez terminado o trabalho, fechou a janela e o trinco, e então se virou para deixar o aposento. Mais uma vez, a escrivaninha lhe cha¬mou a atenção, fazendo-a lembrar-se de um romance que havia lido tempos atrás. Um fundo falso de uma gaveta que continha documentos importante, protegidos dos olhos de espreitadores. É claro que sabia que a vida não era uma obra de ficção, mas não havia mal nenhum em dar uma última olhada.

Novamente examinou cada gaveta, dessa vez à procura de uma fenda escondida ou um som oco incomum, quando bateu os dedos de encontro à madeira. Nada. Desapontada pela au¬sência de qualquer descoberta significante, tentou devolver a última gaveta a sua posição inicial, mas não conseguiu empur¬rá-la até o fundo. Com a testa franzida, retirou-a e pousou-a no chão a seu lado. Então, inclinou a cabeça e espiou a abertura escura.

Lá, bem no fundo, havia um objeto retangular peque¬no. Rin o encarou com a excitação crescendo no peito. Esfregando a mão no avental, esticou o braço e o alcançou. Seus dedos se fecharam ao redor da coisa e ela puxou um livro fino de couro. Folheou-o e uma confusão de palavras passou apressada ante os seus olhos. A letra feminina indicava que a descoberta tratava-se do diário de uma mulher. Comprimindo o pequeno volume no bolso, ergueu-se e passou para o próximo quarto, pretendendo examinar seu prêmio quando tivesse um momento de folga.

Trabalhou duro durante algum tempo. Quando restava apenas o chão para lavar, fez uma pausa, com todos os sentidos em alerta. Talvez o desejo secreto de seu coração a tivesse feito pensar que não estava mais sozinha. Ela gelou. Seu coração acelerava num misto de temor e esperança.

Lentamente, se afastou da janela, com os nervos em cha¬mas e a respiração ofegante.

Não se enganara. Sesshoumaru se encontrava na entrada do quarto, apoiado no batente, com os braços e os pés cruzados. Tinha os cabelos escuros desalinhados e uma mecha roçava-lhe o ângulo rijo do maxilar.

Por um momento, Rin pensou tê-lo imaginado.

— Voltou mais cedo que o esperado, milorde.

O olhar insinuante do lorde deslizou sobre a sua face, seu corpo, deixando-a quente e corada a cada lugar que a tocava.

Movendo-se com graça e elegância, Sesshoumaru entrou no apo¬sento com suas botas polidas batendo no piso gasto. O som ecoou no quarto vazio. Os músculos salientes das coxas bem torneadas ondulavam sob o tecido das calças amarelas. Não se preocupou em retirar o casaco de corte reto, mas caminhou na direção dela, cheirando a sol e ar fresco.

Chegou tão perto que Rin pôde sentir o calor que ema¬nava daquele corpo viril e ver o desejo contido naqueles olhos verde-dourados.

— Milorde — murmurou, recuando um passo e esbarrando no balde.

De súbito, se recordou do estado desordenado de sua apa¬rência, das vestes manchadas e das mãos ásperas. Seu pé cutu¬cou a vassoura.

— Sesshoumaru — corrigiu ele com a voz rouca. — Diga meu nome.

— Sesshoumaru — sussurrou ela, lutando para tomar fôlego.

— Não pude ficar por mais tempo — disse ele, num tom con¬fuso, como se não pudesse compreender o motivo. Então, estican¬do o braço, afastou uma mecha solta dos cabelos dela. Embora, seu toque fosse suave, Rin percebeu uma impetuosidade naqueles olhos encantadores que acendeu faíscas pecaminosas, suscitando um forte desejo que serpenteou pelo seu corpo.

Santo Deus, Sesshoumaru Craven desabara sobre ela como uma tempestade, destruindo-lhe a compostura, pensou. E tudo que fez foi ficar de pé em frente a ela, fitando-a com aqueles olhos mara¬vilhosos que continham promessas de prazer sem fim.

Pensando que a distância poderia cortar o elo que surgiu entre os dois, recuou alguns passos. Cada movimento de seus membros lhe acelerava a pulsação, acentuando-lhe a estranha angústia que ela mal compreendia.

Enquanto a fitava, a boca de Sesshoumaru se curvou em uma linha sensual. Ele sabia. Céus. Ele sabia o que sua mera pre¬sença lhe provocava.

— Venha cá — chamou o lorde num tom suave.

— Eu... — Rin tentou falar, mas o som que proferiu foi um grasnado rouco, tão estranho que a deixou atordoada.

Sesshoumaru estendeu-lhe a mão, um gesto simples que a atraiu com mais força do que qualquer frase bonita. Desejava se atirar naqueles braços e sentir a força sólida daquele ho¬mem envolvê-la. Viver durante um único segundo o sonho de ser amada por Sesshoumaru. Ele a queria. Disso tinha certeza. Da mesma maneira que tinha certeza que ele não lhe ofereceria mais nada.

— O que quer de mim? — perguntou, forçando as palavras a sair. Deveriam ter soado melancólicas, mas em vez disso, a pergunta pareceu um desafio. Mas era melhor dizer isso a ele do que deixar sua mente invocar-lhe pensamentos. Afinal, po¬deria estar errada.

— O que quero de você? — Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho e a fitou. Então, deixou escapar uma risada de auto-reprovação. — Quero o que não tenho o direito de querer. Quero vê-la nua em minha cama, com os cabelos soltos e esparramados em meu travesseiro. Ou apreciar sua pele sob suas meias pretas, en¬quanto as retiro lentamente e deslizo minha língua ao longo das suas coxas até a curva de seus quadris redondos.

Aquelas palavras eram escandalosas, terríveis. Maravilhosas! Ele não deveria falar com ela dessa maneira. Rin mordeu o lábio inferior e sacudiu a cabeça, confusa. Como ela não disse nada, Sesshoumaru continuou:

— Aquela noite na galeria de quadros, eu poderia tê-la possuído.

Sesshoumaru fez uma pausa, talvez esperando que ela o con¬tradissesse. Fechando os olhos, Rin desejou tampar os ou¬vidos, impedir a verdade daquelas palavras. Mas não ofereceu argumentos. Sim, ele poderia tê-la possuído naquela noite de encontro à parede de pedra, com o retrato da esposa morta os contemplando. Mesmo assim, se sentira escravizada apesar do medo e meio apaixonada pelo senhor de Manorbrier. Ele deu um passo à frente.

— Mas não tenho nenhuma intenção de forçá-la. O que que¬ro de você? Só o que estiver disposta a me dar.

— Não desejo lhe dar coisa alguma!

As palavras saíram apressadas. Eram uma tentativa la¬mentável de negar seus sentimentos, seu desejo irresistível por lorde Craven. Se não forçasse a mentira a sair depressa, não seria mais capaz de dizê-la.

Rin se afastou até suas costas baterem de encontro à superfície sólida da parede. Enterrando os dedos na textura grossa do tecido da saia, lembrou-se das advertências da mãe, ressoando em seus ouvidos desde quando era criança e pensou em Meg. O pai do bebê não vai reivindicá-lo. Os nobres nunca o fazem.

Era isso que queria? Ficar igual a Meg? Como a mãe? Grávida e sozinha? Poria em risco sua chance de mudar a vida de Hakudoushis, a oportunidade de amá-lo e fazer do menino um homem de bem.

Um gemido baixo de angústia lhe escapou da garganta. Sentia-se insegura, tonta.

Contemplando aquela perfeição chamada Sesshoumaru Craven, tentou ordenar os pensamentos. Ele não lhe oferecia nada. Nem casamento. Nem respeito. Nem casa e filhos. Mas lhe oferecia um pouco de prazer. Por alguns momentos, uma semana, um mês, poderia tê-lo. E quando acabasse, lhe restariam as recor¬dações. A idéia era uma tentação do tipo mais constrangedor.

— Por que eu? — perguntou, lutando para respirar. — Pode se divertir com uma moça da aldeia ou ir para Londres. Tenho certeza de que não encontraria dificuldade em satisfazer...

Incapaz de formar as palavras, parou de repente, para re¬fletir sobre o quadro sombrio que se formou com precisão em sua mente.

— Sim, eu poderia — concordou Sesshoumaru, aparentemente com pena dela. Permitindo-lhe a dignidade dê não expressar os pensamentos.

Por que eu? Por que eu? A pergunta reverberou entre os dois, sem resposta. Rin teve o súbito discernimento de que talvez Sesshoumaru não soubesse explicar a atração que sentiam um pelo outro. Sentia e pronto, da mesma maneira que ela.

— Não suportaria se o senhor me despedisse. Por Haku, que¬ro dizer. Gosto muito do menino, milorde. — Sua respiração saía em forma de suspiros breves que se acentuavam a cada frase que proferia.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu, apenas continuou a mantê-la ca¬tiva do seu olhar ardente, saqueando-lhe a alma com o desejo que ardia naqueles olhos verdes. Rin precisava tomar uma decisão sensata, embora parecesse quase impossível, com seu coração disparado dentro do peito e a mente repleta de ima¬gens dos dois se tocando.

— O modo como ofega quando sussurra meu nome me agra¬da — murmurou ele, dando um passo à frente.

Sesshoumaru cruzou a distância que os separava com passadas lentas. O olhar fixo no de Rin a fez imaginar que ele conhe¬cia seus segredos, seus pensamentos mais íntimos, os anseios, a confusão indescritível que a dominava.

— Tem noção do que acontece entre um homem e uma mulher? — A voz era cálida, derramando-se sobre ela como mel morno.

Incapaz de falar, Rin assentiu com a cabeça. Ninguém poderia crescer em uma área rural sem adquirir um pouco de conhecimento sobre procriação. Embora duvidasse que as re¬lações entre seres humanos fossem como as dos animais do curral, tinha uma idéia básica de como dois corpos se uniam um ao outro. E no tempo em que vivera com as tias, Annie, a criada do andar inferior, fora bastante prolixa sobre as ativida¬des noturnas das quais participara.

Sesshoumaru se aproximou ainda mais; o cheiro delicioso e o calor do corpo másculo eram como poderosas iscas. Rin teve tempo suficiente para fugir, negar o desejo que corria em suas veias com uma intensidade quase dolorosa. Embora a mente a advertisse que sua escolha era uma loucura, não fez a menor questão de escapar, permanecendo imóvel, com as costas pres¬sionadas contra a parede sólida.

Seu corpo o desejava. Ela o desejava.

Ofegou quando Sesshoumaru apoiou uma das mãos na parede, um pouco acima do seu ombro esquerdo. Virando a cabeça, olhou para aqueles dedos fortes e então voltou a encará-lo.

— Não quero ser uma moça sensata — sussurrou com o coração batendo numa deliciosa expectativa. Sentia-se feliz por ele a ter procurado.

Um som indistinto escapou da garganta de Sesshoumaru, meio gemido, meio riso. Era difícil descrevê-lo, mas despertou em Rin uma onda de desejo que lhe invadiu o corpo com a vio¬lência de uma tempestade. Um desejo que só aquele homem poderia acalmar. Rin agradeceu a Deus por poder ter a pa¬rede para sustentá-la, caso contrário teria derretido em uma poça sem ossos aos pés dele. O som de suas respirações se con¬fundia, deixando-a aturdida.

Mais uma vez, ela mordeu o lábio, fazendo-o interpretar o gesto como um convite. Curvando-se para a frente, Sesshoumaru deslizou a ponta da língua, acariciando-lhe a carne macia dos lábios. Rin gemeu aturdida pelo contato. Quando sua boca abriu, ele a invadiu sem encontrar obstáculos. A língua quente deslizou pára dentro, só um pouco, apenas o suficiente para dei¬xá-la prová-lo. E, então, mais fundo. Lábios, língua e dentes.

Sesshoumaru apoiou-se nos braços estendidos, mantendo o corpo afastado do dela, tocando-a apenas com a boca. Não era o bas¬tante. Seus mamilos túrgidos se projetaram de encontro ao te¬cido do corpete. Incapaz de resistir por mais tempo, arqueou o torso, querendo mais, querendo senti-lo de maneira completa.

Rin deixou escapar um gemido de prazer quando o peso do corpo másculo pressionou o dela, moldando-a às suas formas viris. Era uma sensação luxuriante, estranha e muito excitante.

Zonza de desejo, tentou respirar através de suas bocas uni¬das. O sabor e o toque daquele homem a penetraram junto com o beijo infinito e delicioso. Com um gemido baixo, Sesshoumaru mo¬veu-se, esfregando o corpo com movimentos sinuosos contra o dela, ao mesmo tempo em que sua língua possessiva penetra¬va-a, explorando-lhe a boca e fazendo-a ofegar.

Rin respondeu à masculinidade que ele exalava, prendendo-lhe o lábio inferior entre os dentes, mordendo, chupando, descendo as mãos de modo provocante, até tocar-lhe as curvas rijas das nádegas.

Encrespando os dedos ao redor daqueles músculos desen¬volvidos, atraiu-o mais para si. Então, movendo-se por um ins¬tinto cego, esfregou-se lentamente de um lado para outro, seus quadris estavam colados e o calor da palpitação úmida do seu desejo pulsava em suas entranhas. Era como se equilibrar na extremidade de um precipício, se desse um único passo cairia. Mas não tinha a mínima idéia de que modo deveria pisar, como poderia aliviar aquela pressão que crescia dentro de si, igual a vapor dentro de uma panela de comida tampada. Estava en¬trando em estado de ebulição...

— Oh, por favor. Eu... eu preciso...

Afastando-se, Sesshoumaru a fitou e pousou os dedos sobre seus lábios, cortando o que ela ia dizer.

— Você me quer — sussurrou ela, meio sedutora, meio inocente.

— Sim. — A voz soou grave e rouca, extremamente mas¬culina.

Um último vestígio de bom senso a fez falar:

— Honrará sua palavra... não me afastando de Haku quando terminarmos? Quando tudo tiver acabado?

Ao ouvir aquela pergunta, algo mudou nos olhos de Sesshoumaru. O desejo que antes refletiam enfraqueceu, dando lugar a uma tonalidade fria de verde. Rin prendeu o fôlego, aflita, sen¬tindo a súbita mudança, ao ouvi-lo exalar um suspiro profundo e se afastar.

— Não! — Toda a sua decepção concentrou-se naquela pala¬vra, a decepção era terrível e esmagadora enquanto ele se afas¬tava ainda mais. Tinha adorado o gosto do beijo dele, o modo como seus lábios e língua a acariciaram, os beliscões suaves e as mordidas lentas. Mais. Queria mais.

— Shh... — Sesshoumaru acariciou-lhe os cabelos e curvando-se para a frente beijou-a na testa. Rin ziguezagueou o corpo, querendo sentir o calor da pélvis dele de encontro a sua mais uma vez. Estivera tão próximo, tão próximo de... de algo des¬conhecido que teria acontecido se ele posicionasse os quadris de volta onde estiveram, se a beijasse como fizera momentos antes.

— Menina gulosa — murmurou ele, como se lhe adivinhasse os pensamentos. Ou talvez ela tivesse sussurrado seu desejo.

Perdido. O momento estava perdido. Poderia sentir isso. Desejou poder voltar no tempo e apagar o que quer que fosse que tivesse dito que o fez mudar daquela maneira.

— Fui o primeiro homem a beijá-la? — perguntou ele, er¬guendo uma sobrancelha com um ar inquiridor. Havia algo no seu tom de voz. Embora não estivesse sorrindo, parecia estar se divertindo às suas custas, pensou Rin.

Sabendo que seria incapaz de falar, apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

— Pareceu-me bastante experiente para uma moça inocente. — Agora o riso era de escárnio. — Você me mataria na cama, Rin Parrish. Eu acabaria morrendo de esgotamento, suspeito. E muito provavelmente adoraria.

Rin fez uma carranca ao ouvir aquelas palavras, não captando seu significado. Por fim, o ritmo de seu coração redu¬ziu a uma velocidade menos acelerada e sua respiração quase poderia ser descrita como normal. Umedecendo os lábios len¬tamente, apreciou o contanto da língua úmida contra a pele morna, o gosto dele ainda estava lá.

— Não entendi.

— Eu sei. — Sesshoumaru acariciou-lhe a linha do maxilar. — Acho que sou um homem afortunado por tê-la descoberto. E um bobo por não tirar proveito de minha boa sorte.

O quê? O que eu fiz de errado? Rin lutou contra o desejo de alcançá-lo e puxá-lo para si. Num minuto ele a estava tocan¬do, beijando esfregando o corpo contra o dela, até fazê-la pen¬sar que ficaria louca de tanto prazer e no próximo se afastava.

— Por quê? — sussurrou ela.

A expressão de Sesshoumaru se alterou, uma mudança sutil que o transformou de amante em patrão distante.

— Não posso lhe oferecer nada além de um flerte sem im¬portância. Merece muito mais e sou incapaz de lhe dar. Quando me perguntou se eu honraria minha palavra... fez-me lembrar que merece ser tratada com respeito. — Ele franziu a testa, desviou o olhar e então voltou a fitá-la. — É uma mulher de integridade rara, Rin. Merece mais consideração.

Então, foram as palavras dela que o fizeram parar? Uma parte de si estava orgulhosa por tê-la salvado da desgraça, da ruína, de cometer o mesmo engano terrível que a mãe cometera. Mas, oh, seu corpo doía com a decepção do fei¬tiço quebrado.

Recuando um passo, Sesshoumaru se curvou e recobrou a vas¬soura que ela deixara cair. Em seguida, cruzou o quarto para erguer o balde de água suja. Rin observou suas estranhas ações, sentindo-se desolada e confusa. Ele estava certo, Ela me¬recia mais e ficou horrorizada por, nem que fosse por apenas alguns breves momentos, ter considerado a possibilidade de aceitar menos.

Sesshoumaru se virou de frente para encará-la com um olhar cheio de pesar.

— Lembra-se, quando eu lhe disse que não era um homem gentil?

— Sim.

— E estou a ponto de fazer algo desse tipo.

— Do que está falando? — perguntou ela, embora já sou¬besse.

— Eu quero você, Rin Parrish. — As palavras foram pro¬nunciadas num tom baixo e rouco, fazendo-a fremir de desejo. Ela olhou para baixo, incapaz de fitá-lo nos olhos. — Quero tirar suas roupas, tocar suas pernas, sua cintura, seus seios. Penetrar minha língua em sua boca e o meu corpo bem fundo no seu.

— Eu...

O quê? O que poderia dizer? Ela havia pensado em beijá-lo, em pressionar o corpo de encontro ao dele, correr as mãos por aqueles músculos desenvolvidos. Porém, através da segurança do tecido das roupas. Não pensou nada, além disso, embora se sentisse tentada. E quando ele lhe perguntou se ela sabia o que se passava entre um homem e uma mulher, respondera que sim. Não era mentira, mas não pensara no seu significado. Para ela. Para ele. Santo Deus. Meu corpo bem fundo no seu. Isso a fez sentir-se corada, confusa, experimentando ao mesmo tempo uma estranha excitação e uma imediata aversão.

Sesshoumaru exalou um suspiro profundo e lento.

— Vou me abster de aceitar o precioso tesouro que está me oferecendo.

Rin voltou a encará-lo e percebeu que ele a fitava com um brilho afiado no olhar. Então, sua expressão suavizou e as próximas palavras foram proferidas num tom de surpresa.

— Porque acho que estou gostando de você, Rin. No verdadeiro sentido da palavra. E além do mais, eu a admiro. Estranho, dizer essas palavras. — Ele sacudiu a cabeça. — Admiro sua coragem, seu coração honesto e verdadeiro.

Sesshoumaru a admirava e ela podia sentir a nota de increduli¬dade que permeava sua voz. Os pensamentos do lorde o pega¬ram de surpresa.

— Não desejo lhe fazer mal algum — continuou ele. — Está sendo salva pela minha excessiva consideração. — Um sorri¬so pesaroso curvou-lhe os lábios. — E me amaldiçôo por isso. — Ele exalou o ar lentamente. — Vou levar estas coisas de volta à copa.

Virando-se, Sesshoumaru ergueu os utensílios de limpeza que havia reunido e deixou o quarto, abandonando-a só e confusa. Retirou-se do aposento como qualquer criada, espirrando água suja nas botas polidas e tudo para escapar dela. Está sendo salva pela minha excessiva consideração.

Na tarde do dia seguinte, Rin fez uma pausa para reu¬nir coragem e ajustar a aparência do lado de fora da bibliote¬ca de lorde Craven. Estava receosa de ficar a sós com o patrão. Ainda se sentia atormentada pelas lembranças ardentes do toque, do beijo e da pressão do corpo musculoso daquele ho¬mem de encontro ao seu. Quando a sra. Kaede lhe pediu para levar uma mensagem à biblioteca, esforçou-se para não dizer à criada que a entregasse ela mesma. Mas Hakudoushis estava aju¬dando Yura a assar um bolo, deixando-a sem uma razão viável para recusar o pedido.

Através da porta parcialmente aberta, ela o avistou. Sesshoumaru caminhava como uma fera enjaulada. Doze passos para um lado. Doze para o outro. Parando ao lado da escrivani¬nha, contemplou um copo de conhaque sobre o tampo, próximo à extremidade. Depois de um momento, pegou a bebida, tomou-a de um único gole e se dirigiu à janela. Rin o julgou pensativo, desconsolado. Seria por sua causa? Aquela melancolia teria algo a ver com o que se passara entre os dois?

Utilizando as reservas de sua compostura e munindo-se de coragem, bateu à porta.

— Entre. — Sesshoumaru voltou-se e caminhou até a escrivaninha.

— Sinto muito interrompê-lo, milorde. A sra. Kaede pediu-me que lhe trouxesse uma mensagem.

Rin permaneceu parada à entrada, sentindo-se insegu¬ra. Tinha os nervos destruídos e as emoções ainda não recupe¬radas da avassaladora paixão que sentira na tarde do dia an¬terior. Então, esforçou-se para encará-lo. A expressão do lorde aparentava ser fria e desprovida de emoção. Como bom perito que era em mascarar seus pensamentos.

— Haku está ajudando Yura a assar um bolo — disse ela. então hesitou, desejando simplesmente se virar e correr dali, porque sabia que teria de confrontá-lo, confrontar os próprios anseios e ignorá-los se desejasse continuar em Manorbrier. — A sra. Kaede pediu que eu viesse.

— Sim, você já disse isso. — Ele contemplou o copo de co¬nhaque vazio, como se só agora se desse conta de sua existência ou esperasse que talvez lhe proporcionasse um meio de fuga. Com cuidado deliberado, pousou-o sobre o tampo da escriva¬ninha, então voltou a fitá-la. — A sra. Kaede mencionou algo sobre Bosherton?

— Ninguém morto. Ninguém doente. Está é a mensagem que ela lhe enviou.

Comprimindo os lábios, Rin franziu a testa, confusa a res¬peito do significado de tal comunicação misteriosa, bem como pela sua inexatidão. Sesshoumaru Craven assentiu com a cabeça.

— Mas a mensagem não faz sentido. Meg me disse que a mãe sofre de tuberculose. Por certo teria que figurar entre os doentes.

Rin desviou o olhar, incapaz de encará-lo, seus pensa¬mentos se concentraram na lembrança da gravidez da criada e na pergunta sem resposta de quem era o pai. Então, pensou nos beijos de Sesshoumaru, aqueles beijos adoráveis, impetuosos e seu coração se contraiu ante a possibilidade de que ele tivesse beijado a jovem do mesmo modo.

— A mãe de Meg está morrendo — murmurou Sesshoumaru. Voltando a fitá-lo, encontrou-o cabisbaixo, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, como se não pudesse enfrentá-la. Ou como se fosse sucumbir à paixão selvagem e desesperada se ten-tasse. Rin sentiu as faces queimando, todos os seus pen¬samentos levavam-na de volta ao mesmo assunto que tanto desejava evitar. Lorde Craven, seus beijos, seu cheiro, seu to¬que adorável...

Olhe para mim, pensou. Erga o olhar e me aqueça até as profundezas de minha alma.

— Yura disse que tintura de açafrão pode ajudar — dispa¬rou ela interrompendo o crescente silêncio. Tinha o olhar fixo no lábio inferior do lorde, na sombra escura de sua mandíbula, na coluna forte de seu pescoço. Sacudiu a cabeça desesperada para dispersar aqueles pensamentos tentadores.

— A mulher precisa de algo mais poderoso do que tintura de açafrão se quiser durar até o final do ano. — As palavras foram proferidas com genuíno pesar.

— Você não pode ajudá-la?

Ao ouvir a pergunta expressa com tanta suavidade, Sesshoumaru ergueu o olhar para encontrar o dela. Rin percebeu a triste¬za e a falta de esperança que os nublava.

— Não, não posso. Tentei determinar o agente causador de sua doença. Mas a mãe de Meg não concordou com isso. — Ele meneou a cabeça. — Queira ou não, ela me acha um lunático.

— Não! Por certo ela sabia que estava tentando ajudá-la... Sesshoumaru a fitou com um olhar sardônico.

— É isso que os aldeões pensam a meu respeito. O lorde louco de Manorbrier que se fecha em uma torre com cadáve¬res, que viaja para a aldeia na escuridão da noite para colher sangue que não flui mais de um corpo que jamais voltará a se mover. Pago bem aos enlutados que circulam ao redor como galinhas ansiosas, cacarejando e gemendo enquanto realizo meu estranho trabalho. O dinheiro do sangue assegura que nenhum deles permaneça no quarto enquanto pratico minhas artes macabras.

Rin deduzira um pouco de tudo que acabara de ouvir, através das palavras de Meg durante a conversa das duas na copa. Mas Sesshoumaru pintara uma cena satânica, deixando-a com um sentimento horrivelmente incômodo, como se tivesse certeza de que era essa a intenção do patrão. Descrevia-se de um modo que só podia ser interpretado como um espírito ma¬ligno, um demônio, uma besta terrível com intenções obscuras e insanas.

— Mas por que os deixa pensar assim? Por que os encoraja? — Rin não entendia por que Sesshoumaru alimentava tais sus¬peitas absurdas. Não entendia por que ele não se defendia. De repente, recordou-se das próprias suspeitas e medos e a falta de explicação por parte dele, até mesmo para ela. A constata¬ção a afligiu. Embora entendesse o motivo. Sesshoumaru queria as¬segurar uma distância entre ambos, uma barreira de proteção que ela não pudesse ultrapassar.

Então, era essa a sua resposta? Ele usava seu estranho comportamento como uma proteção e as histórias assustado¬ras como um pára-choque para manter as pessoas afastadas?

Sesshoumaru deu um passo na direção dela.

— Pensam que sou um desequilibrado, contudo meu dinheiro compra a cooperação dessa gente. Muitas vezes, esse dinheiro evi¬ta que uma família inteira passe fome. Desespero sempre prova ser um excelente motivador e desse modo posso fazer o que eu quero. É melhor que tenham medo de mim. Não quero que me vejam como um salvador ou um herói que pode livrá-los do abraço frio da morte.

— Mas... — Rin tropeçou na pergunta.

A confusão enrolava-lhe a língua. Baixando o olhar, estudou a trama rebuscada do tapete que recobria o chão de madeira polido. Não entendia aquele homem ou suas motivações. Era extremamente atraente, nobre e rico. No entanto, aparentava estar magoado, ferido. Rin desejou acabar com aquela dor em seus olhos, mas como curar uma ferida que não podia ver ou classificar?

Uma corrente de ar se deslocou, despertando-a para a presença dele atrás de si. Erguendo a cabeça, encarou-o e, de re¬pente, o entendeu muito bem, porque viu desejo refletido na¬queles olhos verdes. Ousado. Ardente.

— Rin... — murmurou ele, deslizando a ponta do polegar ao longo da face delicada. — Tão tentadora, tão inocentemente sensual em suas reações. Esfregou-se em mim como um gati¬nho que quer ser acariciado.

Mortificada, ela não foi capaz de responder. Não havia como negar, como defender-se contra a verdade nua e crua daquela declaração. As palavras do lorde a envergonharam, deixando-a ruborizada. Estava de pé, congelada, deleitando-se com o contato da mão máscula em sua face, mesmo sabendo que deveria se afastar. Nada de bom poderia advir daquela louca paixão.

— Você é a preceptora do meu filho, é minha empregada, está sob minha proteção. Que tipo de homem tiraria proveito de tal situação?

A pergunta a fez pensar novamente em Meg, na disposição prática e no ventre estufado da jovem. Ela o encarou, tentando enxergar-lhe a alma.

— Você já se aproveitou?

Sesshoumaru piscou, franzindo o cenho. Então, afastou a mão do rosto dela e deixou o braço pender ao longo do corpo.

— Se alguma vez tirei proveito da minha posição? — Ele deu uma risada estrangulada. — Ontem, carreguei a vassoura e o balde de água suja para a copa como um criado comum para evitar a tentação de permanecer no mesmo quarto com você, de concluir o que havia começado. — Os lábios dele se curvaram num sorriso confuso. — Acho que nunca estive na copa em toda a minha vida.

Aquilo era resposta?, desejou saber Rin. O homem ja¬mais dizia um simples "sim" ou "não"?

Contudo, o nó em seu coração aliviara um pouco.

Caminhando até a janela, Sesshoumaru Craven abriu a cortina e fitou o jardim inundado pelo brilho morno do sol de fim de tarde.

— Não posso lhe oferecer nada — falou em voz baixa. — E isso não mudará.

Não podia lhe oferecer nada, mas pelo menos lhe oferecera a verdade, abstendo-se de dar voz a mentiras e bonitas promes¬sas que não tinha intenção de cumprir.

— Para lhe oferecer algo além de uma relação ilícita, teria de lhe oferecer meu coração em uma travessa para ser quebra¬do e traído. — Ele se virou e a fitou, estreitando o olhar. — O que não pretendo fazer uma segunda vez.

Uma segunda vez.

— Delia... — sussurrou Rin, atordoada por ele estar lhe revelando tantos detalhes de sua vida. Jamais imaginara tal coisa. De repente, recordou-se da raiva e da dor que vira em seus olhos aquela noite na galeria. Mais uma vez, as dúvidas assolaram-lhe a mente e ela desejou saber a dimensão do poder que a esposa morta tinha sobre Sesshoumaru. Ela não era apenas um mero fantasma. Era uma parede sólida, fria, dura, inflexí¬vel em torno do coração dele.

Respirando fundo, Rin caminhou em direção à porta, desesperada para fugir daquele lugar, dos sonhos e desejos que nunca poderiam se realizar. Dera apenas alguns pas¬sos, quando se deparou com a constituição robusta da sra. Kaede parada à entrada. Há quanto tempo a criada estaria ali parada, escutando-os? Sua fisionomia fechada, não for¬necia pistas.

Com um crescente sentimento de cautela, desejou saber por que a criada lhe pedira para entregar a mensagem e depois viera pessoalmente à biblioteca.

— Sra. Kaede. — O vento agitou as cortinas, e o som das bo¬tas de lorde Craven ecoou no recinto, quando ele se afastou da janela. Rin sentiu sua aproximação. — Há uma epidemia de varíola em Derrymore. A mãe de Sally Gibbons mora lá. Tem certeza que não há nenhum doente em Bosherton?

— Sim, milorde. Perguntei a Meg esta manhã. A menina disse que estão todos bem. Até mesmo a mãe dela parece estar um pouco melhor. Saiu no sábado para tomar um pouco de sol. Embora no dia anterior estivesse bem debi¬litada. Tossiu sangue suficiente para inundar um lenço. Tuberculose é uma doença terrível. — A sra. Kaede incli¬nou os lábios para um lado e então deixou escapar um sus¬piro breve.

Rin se dirigiu à porta, esperando escapulir sem ser vista. Queria ficar só com seus pensamentos confusos. Então, no úl¬timo instante, lançou um relance cauteloso por sobre o ombro e viu Sesshoumaru fitando-a com uma expressão enigmática. Ao al¬cançar o corredor, ela enfiou a mão no bolso do vestido.

Oh, Deus! As chaves dos quartos do andar superior. Prometera devolvê-las à sra. Kaede, mas a tarefa lhe escapara da men¬te. Retrocedendo alguns passos, parou do lado de fora da porta aberta. Esperaria por uma pausa na conversa dos dois, antes de anunciar sua presença,

— Mais alguma coisa? — perguntou Sesshoumaru.

— Sim, milorde, há mais uma coisa. — A criada abaixou a voz. — Ela o conheceu. Os dois conversaram.

— É mesmo? — O tom do lorde soou frio e afiado. — Aqui? Ele entrou em Manorbrier na minha ausência?

— Não, ele não veio aqui. A srta. Okawahavia saído para um passeio e o encontrou por acaso.

O som do seu nome a fez ficar alerta. Que estranho. Eles estavam falando dela! E depois de um momento, percebeu que ambos discutiam seu encontro com o dr. Smythe.

— Não há nada de acidental nisso, disso pode ter certeza. Não da parte dele. Como ele soube que ela sairia naquele dia?

— Ela saiu diariamente.

— A senhora a deixou vagar por aí? Por que ninguém a estava acompanhando?

— Não podia mantê-la presa no quarto, milorde. Ela é uma mulher adulta. Havia pouco com que se ocupar em sua ausên¬cia. Acho que a moça estava entediada.

— Sra. Kaede, está me acusando pelo tédio da preceptora?

— Não, milorde. Simplesmente estou lhe dizendo que ela adquiriu o hábito de caminhar e o senhor não deu nenhuma ordem para manter um cão de guarda atrás dela.

— Pensei que o tornozelo ferido a mantivesse perto de casa. Deveria ter imaginado que a nossa senhorita Okawanão se conformaria com uma vida de lazer.

Um breve silêncio se seguiu. Rin encostou as costas na parede, enquanto se martirizava sobre a impropriedade de ou¬vir uma conversa às escondidas. Não tivera essa intenção, pre¬tendia apenas devolver a chave, mas estava curiosa para saber como eles ficaram a par do seu encontro com o dr. Smythe. Não escondera o fato, mas também não viu necessidade de comen¬tá-lo com alguém.

— Está trabalhando para mim há bastante tempo, sra. Kaede. Sua língua está muito afiada e seus modos desrespei¬tosos. — A nota de humor sutil no tom de voz do lorde suavi¬zava suas palavras. Rin se recordou da noite em que ele se referiu a Cecilia e a Hortense, imitando-as com irreverência e precisão.

— Alguém precisa lembrá-lo de que é apenas humano.

— Sei o que sou, sra. Kaede. Não há necessidade de me lembrar.

— Milorde...

— Diga a Myouga para me avisar se há sinais de varíola. Preciso ser informado imediatamente. Quero recolher o sangue do morto. E se for sangue de um moribundo, melhor ainda.

Havia se passado menos de uma hora desde que Rin es¬cutara aquela estranha conversa entre a sra. Kaede e lorde Craven. O diálogo ainda não fazia sentido algum. Enfiando a mão no bolso da saia, ela fechou os dedos ao redor das cha¬ves dos quartos do andar superior. As pontas frias de metal pressionaram sua pele. Era um bom motivo para procurar a criada.

Fechando os olhos, reforçou sua resolução, antes de bater de leve na porta dos aposentos da sra. Kaede.

— Sim? — A voz da mulher soou impaciente.

— Sra. Kaede? Posso lhe falar um instante?

A porta se abriu e a criada a fitou através da reduzida aber¬tura. Os olhos cinza se estreitaram com uma irritabilidade indisfarçada.

— Estou fazendo a contabilidade doméstica, srta. Parrish, O que deseja? — Quando a porta se abriu mais alguns centí¬metros, um cheiro suave inundou o corredor. Cheiro de limões frescos, pensou Rin, franzindo a testa. Havia algo de fami¬liar naquele cheiro, algo de estranho.

— Gostaria de lhe falar por um momento, se for possível.

— Só por um momento. — Com má vontade, a criada se afastou, permitindo que ela entrasse.

Rin deu alguns passos, estudando o ambiente e o achan¬do bastante inesperado. Imaginara um quarto pardo e cinzen¬to, não diferente da própria mulher. Mas em vez disso, se depa¬rou com um cômodo luminoso, pintado de amarelo-creme, com cortinas de uma cor um pouco mais escura, que adornavam as janelas.

A sra. Kaede contornou uma mesa redonda pequena com duas cadeiras de espaldar alto e sentou-se em uma delas. Embora a segunda estivesse vazia, não a ofereceu a Rin.

— Bem? O que deseja? — perguntou, tamborilando os dedos sobre um livro.

— Vim devolver as chaves dos quartos do terceiro andar.

O tamborilar cessou abruptamente. Os dedos da sra. Kaede congelaram sobre a capa de couro duro, encrespando-se como garras afiadas.

— Dê aqui, então.

Puxando as chaves do bolso, Rin se aproximou. O cheiro estranho que sentira antes, agora parecia mais forte. Limão. Misturado com alguma outra substância.

Sua respiração ficou presa na garganta. Conhecia aquele cheiro medicinal, recordava-se muito bem do odor que a rodeara quando ficara presa no depósito de gelo. Era o cheiro de portas fechadas, de maldade e más intenções.

— Não achou nenhum segredo lá, não é? — A sra. Kaede esfregou o ombro mutilado através do tecido do vestido e o aro¬ma pungente tornou-se mais forte, cercando Rin como um redemoinho espesso, o que fez uma leve náusea agitar-lhe o estômago.

Por um momento pensou que a criada se referisse ao depó¬sito de gelo, reconhecendo o que fizera abertamente. Mas, não, a mulher referia-se aos quartos do terceiro andar.

— Não achei nada além de pó e sujeira.

O olhar de Rin se fixou na mão da sra. Kaede, que massageava o ombro com movimentos circulares, enquanto o chei¬ro de limão aumentava. Teria sido a criada que a prendera no depósito de gelo, com a intenção de fazê-la cair? Será que lorde Craven sabia e essa era a razão para aquela estranha conversa que escutara? As perguntas lhe assolavam a mente.

Ansiosa por sair dali, pousou a chave sobre a mesa e se dirigiu à porta, apressada. Então ouviu o farfalhar das saias pretas da sra. Kaede e o rangido lânguido da cadeira, en¬quanto a mulher trocava de posição. Com a mão descansando sobre a maçaneta de metal, Rin falou por sobre o ombro, impelida por uma necessidade inexplicável de saber quem era o seu inimigo.

— A senhora está sentindo cheiro de limão?

— É o meu ungüento. Yura consegue a receita com o mé¬dico da aldeia e faz a mistura para mim todas as semanas. Banha de ganso derretida com suco de raiz-forte, mostarda e terebintina. E acrescenta cascas de limão com o suco apenas para atenuar o cheiro. Uso isso para o meu braço. O que perdi.

Do médico da aldeia? Ela estaria se referindo ao dr. Smythe?

— Ainda dói? — perguntou Rin, com uma pontada de pesar no coração.

A criada riu, melancólica.

— Não como quando aconteceu. Levou menos de dois minu¬tos. Mas foram os dois minutos mais longos de toda a minha vida. Às vezes, acordo no meio da noite e acho que ele ainda está lá. Tento alcançar a água ao lado de minha cama. E posso sentir meus dedos se fecharem ao redor do copo.

— Que coisa horrível!

— Horrível? Talvez. Mas era isto ou uma mortalha e uma sepultura fria. Então ele o amputou. Implorei e gritei, mas não havia nenhum outro modo de me salvar. Meu marido estava morto. E o meu braço carbonizado.

— Santo Deus!

— Era de se esperar que qualquer um esquecesse, depois de sete longos anos. Mas há noites em que a dor é tão intensa como se tivesse acontecido ontem. E hoje, bem, hoje estou feliz com o ungüento de Yura.

— Contou isso a lorde Craven? Talvez ele tenha algum remédio...

— Ele foi o primeiro a cuidar do meu braço.

Rin contraiu os lábios com os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

— Lorde Craven amputou seu braço — sussurrou ela.

— E pagou um preço caro por isso. Quis poupar meu so¬frimento e trabalhou mais rápido que o bater das asas de um beija-flor, assim me contaram. Mas sua mão foi atingida pela lâmina e acabou perdendo parte de um dedo. Mas isso não o de¬teve. Continuou o trabalho e só quando tudo estava terminado cuidou do próprio ferimento.

A visão de Rin nublou ao mesmo tempo que a bílis amarga subiu-lhe à garganta. O quarto girou e balançou ao seu redor.

— Não desmaie por minha causa, moça. Não disponho de sais de cheiro. — A sra. Kaede bateu-lhe de leve na face.

— Não, claro que não. Nunca desmaiei em toda a minha vida. A criada a encarou por um longo momento.

— Queimei-me em um incêndio. Meu marido morreu devido à fumaça. Só agradeço a Deus que ele não tenha vivido o bastante para se queimar. Meu braço estava carbonizado, mais preto que carvão.

— Que coisa horrível! — sussurrou Rin, colocando a mão sobre a da sra. Kaede, na intenção de lhe oferecer um pouco de conforto. Pobre mulher. Ser queimada em um incêndio e per¬der o marido naquela mesma noite... — Então foi por isso que na noite em que cheguei a Manorbrier, a senhora me advertiu para nunca deixar uma vela acesa sozinha. E a maior parte da casa estava às escuras. Agora as coisas começam a fazer sentido.

— Hum. É mesmo? — A criada ergueu-se e caminhou até a lareira. Então, pegou um porta-retrato da cornija e contemplou a fotografia por um longo momento. Em seguida, caminhou até Rin e o passou às mãos dela. — Meu marido. — Havia uma riqueza de emoções enterrada naquelas duas simples palavras. O casamento da sra. Kaede tinha sido um casamento por amor, percebeu surpresa. — Ele o enterrou sob as roseiras.

— Como? — Rin tomou fôlego, desorientada pela decla¬ração desencontrada da criada.

— Não suportaria pensar que meu braço foi jogado no lixo. E amo rosas.

— Seu braço está enterrado sob as roseiras?

Rin espiou os canteiros através da janela, assustada. Caminhava quase diariamente ao lado daqueles arbustos. Jamais os veria da mesma maneira.

— Não aqui. Sob as minhas roseiras. Eu tinha um pequeno chalé nos arredores de Londres. O marido de minha filha o re¬construiu depois do incêndio. Agora ela vive lá com ele.

Rin sempre imaginara que a sra. Kaede era uma alma perdida, só no mundo.

— Já trabalhava para lorde Craven antes do incêndio?

— Não. Nunca tinha ouvido falar sobre ele antes daquele dia. Mas foi sua oferta de emprego que me manteve sã. Deu um novo propósito à minha vida quando eu não tinha mais nenhum. Minha filha já estava casada nessa época. Seu marido é um homem decente, mas não gosta da minha companhia. Bem isso é tudo.

— E Myouga? E Yura? O lorde também deu um novo propó¬sito à vida deles quando eles não tinham mais nenhum?

— Sim.

— Onde estão as cicatrizes de Yura? — perguntou Rin.

— No coração. O filho dela morreu.

— Oh... que horror! — Rin sentiu o gosto salgado das lágrimas que lhe escorreram pelo rosto. Pobre Yura.

— Ele morreu e ela quis partir com ele, tentou partir com ele, achando que nenhuma criança deveria ser separada dos pais. Bem, agora chega de conversa — murmurou a sra. Kaede, abrindo o diário mais uma vez.

Rin caminhou em direção à porta, sentindo-se mais confusa do que quando chegara. A conversa com a criada esclarecera alguns pontos e suscitara outros tantos em suas dúvidas e preocupações.

* * *

_**OI Mina**_

_**Espero que estejam gostando.**_

_**Gostaria de dizer que esse livro nao é meu mais que estou adaptando para vcs.**_

_**Quero que perdoem qualquer erro gramatico e confesso que portugues nao é o meu forte.**_

_**Vou viajar hoje, porem continuarei ponstando a fic em 2 em 2 dias.**_

_**E agaradeço a todas as Reviews todas elas estam sendo resposdidas la mesmo.**_

_**Agradeço a todos.**_

_**Kissus  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO VII

Hakudoushis havia adormecido, Rin sentou-se na cama com as pálpebras quase fechando. O menino falara sem parar sobre sorvetes e pôneis até o esgotamento envolvê-lo. Depôs dando-lhe um beijo na testa, ela se ergueu e se dirigiu aos seus aposentos, que agora ficavam adjacentes aos do garoto.

Deixando as portas dos dois quartos ligeiramente entreabertas, caminhou sobre o chão atapetado, correndo os dedos ao longo das pesadas cortinas da grande cama de dossel. Então, olhou para a mesa de canto e avistou o diário que repousava esquecido sobre a superfície polida. Pegou-o e em seguida, ca¬minhou em direção ao banco próximo à janela, sentou-se e o abria com cautela. Deslizando o indicador sobre o manuscrito delicado, reconheceu a letra da prima Delia, pelas cartas que ela postava com regularidade às tias.

Estou muito feliz, leu na primeira linha. Conheci o homem com quem me casarei. E, como uma princesa em um conto de fadas, viverei feliz para sempre.

O coração de Rin ficou apertado de tristeza. A história de amor da prima não tivera um final feliz.

Conheci L.S. e logo me enamorei. Mas, ele é um simples mé¬dico rural, sem título ou recursos. É uma pena que nossa re¬lação não possa ter futuro, porque sinto que encontrei minha alma gêmea, meu verdadeiro companheiro. Em vez disso, deci¬di me casar com lorde R.

As sobrancelhas de Rin se ergueram em confusão. Lorde R? Quem seria lorde R?

A senhorita C. foi pega beijando lorde Q. no jardim. Lorde L. usava uma gravata manchada e as senhoras riram por trás de seus leques.

Ao término da descrição de cada baile, Delia escrevia a ini¬cial de um lorde com quem pretendia se casar. Parecia que o mesmo cavalheiro nunca era listado duas vezes. Rin sen¬tiu-se atordoada. As tias sempre a fizeram acreditar que lorde Craven entrara na vida de Delia como um furacão, convencen¬do-a a se tornar sua noiva, antes que ela pudesse pensar so¬bre a decisão que estava tomando. Descreviam-na como uma menina ingênua, que não tivera oportunidade de considerar qualquer outra corte. Pintavam lorde Craven como um mons¬tro que a iludira com falsas promessas. Mas pela própria acei¬tação escrita de Delia, não era bem assim.

A música era encantadora. Conheci lorde C. Ele é incrivel¬mente belo e já se enamorou de mim. Dizem os rumores que é tão rico quanto Croeseus. Acho que me casarei com, lorde C. porque é o mais rico de todos.

Houve uma súbita mudança no tom e conteúdo daquela de¬claração. O fervor da caligrafia e dos pensamentos de Delia já não refletia a frivolidade anterior; em vez disso descrevia uma mente determinada. Ela havia se tornado a caçadora e Sesshoumaru a caça, mas talvez ele não tivesse ciência disso na oca¬sião, pensou Rin. De acordo com o diário de Delia, ela fora extremamente cuidadosa, fazendo com que sua presa tivesse a impressão de que a estava caçando. Era difícil imaginar lor¬de Craven como o jovem que Delia descrevia, um homem que se rendia com facilidade ao feitiço de cílios tremulantes e tre¬jeitos sensuais.

Ela fez uma pausa, descansando o dedo indicador sobre a última palavra da página. Não era apenas a descrição escrita de Sesshoumaru, tão unidimensional, o que a fazia parecer quase cômica, mas havia algo faltando naquela história. Rin ba-teu a unha sobre o papel, então parou de repente como se já soubesse a resposta.

Estranhamente, Delia evitara mencionar a proposta, o pri¬meiro beijo e o que sentia nos braços de Sesshoumaru. Rin sabia por experiência própria o que era ser abraçada e beijada por aquele homem. Teria dedicado uma prosa ilimitada a esses pensamentos e sentimentos gerados pelo toque dele.

Com o cenho franzido, pulou as páginas que descreviam o conteúdo da casa de Londres de lorde Craven, as viagens de Delia para fazer compras e sua agonia de ser forçada a esco¬lher entre o vestido rosa ou o azul. E, então, o tom do diário mudou mais uma vez.

Não estou com a mínima vontade de ir a Gales. Não desejo ver Manorbrier. Houve um tempo em que Sesshoumaru me amava loucamente, atendendo a todos os meus pedidos, com exceção de uma vez, quando lhe pedi que deixasse aquela horrível cirurgia no East End, onde ele trabalhava para os pobres. Esse pequeno pedido ele me negou. E agora vive me contrariando. Implorei-lhe que me deixasse terminar a temporada, mas ele está infle¬xível, tirânico, até mesmo cruel. E tudo porque fiz uma pequena escolha que ele desaprovou. Certo. Talvez ele tivesse suas razões. Talvez tivesse direito a opinar, mas ele nunca teria concordado comigo. Às vezes acho que o odeio.

Rin estava assustada tanto pela emoção evidenciada através das palavras escritas quanto pelo conteúdo das decla¬rações. Que escolha teria deixado Sesshoumaru tão enfurecido?

Odeio Manorbrier. Sesshoumaru se fecha por horas, até mesmo dias, naquela horrível torre, deixando-me à própria sorte. Não há prazer em pertencer à alta sociedade. A aldeia, Bosherton, com seus camponeses e fazendeiros, não tem lojas de boa qua¬lidade. Estou entediada, entediada, entediada. Não sei por que continuamos aqui. A aldeia não precisa de Sesshoumaru, eles já têm um médico. Embora eu tenha que dizer que comecei a me reaproximar do dr. Smythe e é difícil imaginar um homem mais amável e solícito. Parece que ele conheceu Sesshoumaru em Londres, mas quando sugeri a meu marido que poderíamos convidar o amigo dele para jantar, ele ficou irado. Estou com medo do seu mau humor, que ficou mais freqüente desde que viemos para este lugar horrível.

Folheando à frente, Rin esquadrinhou as datas nos topos das páginas. Semanas e até mesmo meses se passaram sem nenhuma anotação. Então...

Não vejo Sesshoumaru há dias. Ele se trancou na torre, e quan¬do ordenei a Myouga que destrancasse a porta, ele se recusou. Imagine só. Um criado desobedecendo a patroa. Mas a mais pura verdade é que não sou a patroa de Manorbrier. Em vez dis¬so, acho que sou uma prisioneira. Embora não haja barras de ferro nas janelas e nenhum carcereiro, não me sinto livre para ir e vir. Outro dia, quando fui caminhar, ao parar para estu¬dar um jacinto, percebi que a criada, aquela criatura horrorosa que só tem um braço, me seguia a uma certa distância. Ela viu quando a fitei, e tudo que fez foi sorrir. Tenho de achar um modo de deixar o solar sem a presença dela. Meu único amigo aqui é o dr. Smythe que permanece firme em seu apoio. É meu confidente e abro minha alma com ele quando nos encontramos. Mas devo ter cuidado com Myouga. Como a criada, ele também é subordi¬nado ao meu marido. Só a cozinheira é amável comigo. E agora que descobri a terrível verdade, o perigo aumentou. Não posso escrever as palavras, porque vê-las no papel as tornaria reais demais e eu não poderia suportar. Não ainda. Falarei com o dr. Smythe — Leonard — primeiro. Ele me aconselhará, como sempre faz agora.

Que terrível verdade Delia teria descoberto?

Rin sacudiu a página, ansiosa para prosseguir a leitura e ficou desapontada ao não encontrar resposta na próxima ano¬tação, que apenas descrevia minuciosamente a visita de Delia às tias Hortense e Cecilia. Com um suspiro, fechou o diário sentindo o coração pesado.

Sua prima não amava o marido. Na verdade, o detestava. E tudo que Rin podia pensar era que se Sesshoumaru Craven lhe desse o seu coração, ela o trataria como se fosse um tesouro. Delia o magoara e nunca retribuiu o amor que ele lhe dedicara.

Esfregando a mão lentamente sobre a capa de couro, er¬gueu-se e colocou o diário de volta na mesa. Por ora, não estava mais com vontade de ler. O volume parecia não conter nenhu¬ma resposta. Na realidade só serviria para aumentar sua in¬quietação em vez de diminuí-la.

Voltando ao assento da janela, permitiu que sua mente va¬gasse para onde quisesse e, fazendo isso, o foco de sua atenção voou para onde ela desejava: Sesshoumaru Craven.

Fechando os olhos, lutou contra o tumulto interior. Os pensa¬mentos emaranhados recordavam o beijo, as carícias e o contato do tórax musculoso do belo lorde pressionando-a contra a pare¬de. Com um suspiro frustrado, virou a cabeça em direção à ja¬nela. Pelas vidraças podia discernir a silhueta da torre circular contra o céu estrelado.

A torre que era sempre mantida fechada. A torre que hos¬pedava a morte.

De repente, uma chama brilhou lá fora e então desapareceu abruptamente. Apagando a própria vela, Rin voltou à janela e pressionou o nariz no vidro para investigar a escuridão. Uma sombra se moveu, mas apenas por um segundo, antes de ser engolida pelo breu da noite.

Pegando as botas do chão, atou os cadarços, apressada. Já bas¬tava de sombras inconstantes, advertências sussurradas e insi¬nuações veladas. Naquela noite teria as respostas que buscava.

Carregando uma vela de sebo, caminhou pela casa silen¬ciosa e saiu pela porta da cozinha. Tivera sorte de não ter en¬contrado uma única alma em sua viagem noturna através do gramado bem cuidado.

Parando à sombra da torre, recordou-se vividamente da imagem de Myouga com o cadáver sobre um ombro, pegando a chave que trazia pendurada no pescoço, e desejou saber como faria para entrar. Mas suas preocupações não tinham funda¬mento. A porta já havia sido destrancada, um presente da sorte que a fez sentir um calafrio. Quebrar a fortaleza estava pro¬vando ser uma tarefa muito fácil.

Deus, que estranheza espreitava naquele lugar que inspira¬va medo àqueles que habitavam em Manorbrier?

O ar era denso, com cheiro de mofo e decadência. Um ar¬ranhar tênue soava de cima a baixo, sendo amortecido pela construção de pedra grossa. Rin estremeceu. Ratos, suspei¬tou. Mas nem a ameaça de animais daninhos repulsivos a faria desistir. Pisando no próximo degrau e no próximo, subiu em direção ao desconhecido.

O mau cheiro aumentou. Seu estômago revirava à medida que seus sentidos reconheciam o aroma que penetrava as pa¬redes em ruínas. Não era a simples decadência de um castelo velho. A torre cheirava a morte, e a cada passo que dava, o chei¬ro se tornava mais forte, até ela imaginar que poderia senti-lo na ponta da língua.

Ao chegar ao topo da escadaria parou, estendendo o braço que segurava a vela para ampliar o campo de visão. O brilho chamejou contra a parede distante. Com uma troca sutil de mão, moveu a chama, de modo que a luz recaiu sobre uma es¬trutura, uma mesa na qual avistou vários documentos empi¬lhados com meticuloso cuidado. Aproximando-se, examinou a superfície de madeira manchada de escuro em alguns lugares devido ao uso e à idade.

Algo a fitou com um par de olhos vazios. Um grito de pavor lhe escapou da garganta. Duas covas ocas na ossatura amare¬lada de um crânio humano a encaravam, forçando-a a engolir a bílis que exigia ser expelida. Não vomitaria. Não permitiria que o medo superasse a razão, pensou.

— Bobagens e tolices — disse a si mesma, investigando os can¬tos escuros do recinto. Seu olhar voltou ao crânio e sua voz tremeu ligeiramente quando falou novamente. — Seja sensata. Seja forte. Não há nenhum monstro aqui. Apenas ossos secos, sua tola.

Como se em respeito às suas palavras, o vento uivou, sacu¬dindo as venezianas e sussurrando através das brechas. O som da lamúria tímida serpenteou ao longo de sua espinha.

A luz da vela iluminou uma série de vidros em uma segun¬da mesa que se encontrava na parede distante. Rin se mo¬veu com cautela, o aroma denso de coisa pútrida aumentava à medida que ela se aproximava. Fixando a vela sobre a mesa, ela olhou para a coleção de vidros.

Então, algo se moveu.

Saltando para trás, Rin levou a mão ao peito. Com um riso nervoso, inclinou-se para a frente, a fim de examinar o que havia naqueles vidros. Seu olhar horrorizado fixou-se no conteúdo. Larvas de inseto. Dúzias... não, centenas de larvas de inseto grossas, gordas que escovam pelo que parecia ser um pedaço de carne putrefata!

Carne humana? Santo Deus!

Instintivamente, Rin virou o rosto, lutando para respi¬rar. Que tipo de homem era Sesshoumaru Craven? Aquele lugar, seu reino... era repugnante.

Determinada, apanhou a vela e se dirigiu a uma terceira mesa adjacente à segunda. Na escuridão, podia ver o esboço de uma quarta mesa, começando no canto mais distante. Com uma ruga na testa, encarou uma coleção de placas que conti¬nham uma substância gelatinosa, que parecia ser um pudim de sangue. Depressa as alcançou, pretendendo tocar e sentir o cheiro daquilo, a fim de determinar exatamente o que era.

De repente, a face de Myouga surgiu diante de seus olhos e a advertência severa ricocheteou ao redor de sua mente. Há morte naquela torre, senhorita. Morte.

Rin recuou. Morte. Então, encarou as placas inócuas e estremeceu. Novamente o vento uivou e o som que ela ouvira momentos antes recomeçou. Olhando para as pedras sob seus pés, esperou ver um rato roendo-lhe as botas. Com um calafrio, afastou-se das sombras do canto mais escuro.

A última mesa continha um sortimento de vidros maiores, aglomerados uns aos outros, os conteúdos macabros preserva¬dos em meio a um fluido claro. Um porco morto. E o que parecia ser o coração de uma vaca.

Rin caminhou ao longo da mesa, parando vez ou outra para aproximar a vela dos conteúdos de cada um. De repente, uma umidade fria penetrou pelo tecido de seu vestido, atingindo-lhe a pele e até mesmo os ossos.

Girando para encarar a entrada escura que dava para os degraus, perguntou apreensiva:

— Quem está aí?

O vento uivou uma resposta triste.

Fitando os vidros mais uma vez, assegurou-se em silêncio de que eles não continham nada para temer. Apenas pedaços de carne conservados em formol. Sim, pensaria neles como tal. Como uma língua ou um peito que poderiam ser fatiados e ser¬vidos frios. Fez uma careta, sentindo-se nauseada.

Empurrando a vela um pouco adiante, voltou sua atenção ao último vidro da fileira. Não era maior, nem menor que os outros. Continha o mesmo fluido claro com algo flutuando em seu interior. Rin o examinou e o conteúdo começou a tomar forma. Quando sua mente assimilou o que seus olhos viram, a mão que segurava a vela começou a tremer. O horror cresceu em seu peito como uma flor venenosa. A coisa flutuou, branca, morta e seca, apesar do ambiente molhado. Não podia argu¬mentar, não conseguia raciocinar.

Encarando-a de trás de uma prisão de vidro, havia um par de olhos humanos, destituído de consciência. Uma boca hu¬mana aberta, congelada para sempre em uma imitação de um grito sem som. Uma cabeça. Uma cabeça humana, cortada na base do pescoço, flutuando no líquido que a banhava.

Rin gritou, mas seu horror entorpeceu o som a um grasnido seco. Fora pega em um quadro vivo de irrealismo obsceno.

O vento uivou mais uma vez. As venezianas sacudiram e então pararam. O silêncio súbito de alguma maneira parecia mais funesto que o estrondo. A vela chamejou, crepitou e apagou, deixando-a na escuridão. Ela apertou o candelabro, mas sua mão tremia tanto que mal conseguia segurá-lo.

Gelada de medo e repulsa, agüentou alguns momentos na escuridão. Então, assaltada pelo terror agudo, correu em direção à escada. Mas algo lhe prendeu uma das pontas da saia. Caindo de joelhos, Rin bateu contra o chão duro de pedra. Apavorada, ergueu-se depressa e enxugou as lágrimas que fluíam desperce¬bidas ao longo de sua face.

Por fim, alcançou os degraus. Um resto de bom senso a ad¬vertiu a reduzir a velocidade dos passos. Tarde demais. Seu pé deslizou e ela se precipitou para a frente. Com um grito, esticou um braço para se firmar, mas seus dedos se fecharam ao redor do vácuo.

— Rin!

Os braços fortes se fecharam em torno dela, no momento em que oscilava à beira do precipício, a milímetros de se esborrachar como uma boneca de trapo ao pé da escada.

Deveras entorpecida para lutar, permitiu que Sesshoumaru a pressionasse contra o peito musculoso, carregando-a de volta à sala macabra, repleta de aberrações. Um gemido de protesto lhe escapou dos lábios, mas não impediu o progresso do patrão. Ele a colocou de pé, encostada à estrutura sólida do corpo viril, oferecendo-lhe suporte, enquanto retirava algo do bolso.

Um ruído se fez ouvir e no mesmo instante a luz de um fós¬foro iluminou parcialmente o ambiente. Sesshoumaru a tingiu pela cintura e encostou a chama à vela postada próximo à beirada da mesa repleta de papéis amarelados.

— Está machucada? — indagou ele em tom urgente, en¬quanto deslizava as mãos firmes pelo corpo feminino até a panturrilha à procura de algum ferimento.

— N... n... nã... — Trêmula, Rin era incapaz de formular sequer uma palavra.

Sesshoumaru se ergueu de modo abrupto, girando em direção à mesa que continha as fileiras de placas de vidro e aproximando-se do móvel, com um braço firmemente fechado em tor¬no da cintura delgada. Rin agradecia por aquele suporte. Se ele a soltasse, por certo se dissolveria no chão como uma poça líquida.

— Tocou em alguma coisa? Removeu as tampas? — inqui¬riu Sesshoumaru de modo brusco, fitando-a nos olhos e segurando-a com firmeza pelos ombros. — Diga-me, Rin.

— Não toquei em nada — garantiu ela, meneando a cabeça em negativa como que para enfatizar as palavras ao perceber a importância daquela resposta para ele.

As linhas tensas que vincavam o semblante másculo se ate¬nuaram e a rigidez do corpo viril se abrandou.

— Ah, vejo que recuperou a voz. Sabe o que está crescendo ali, srta. Parrish? — indagou, apontando a mesa com um gesto de cabeça.

— Não — sussurrou Rin. Segurando-lhe os ombros, ele a fitou nos olhos.

— A morte. Todas as formas dela. Carbúnculo. Gangrena. Estou tentando reproduzir tuberculose, mas não tive êxito até agora.

Aquelas palavras não faziam sentindo algum para Rin. Percebeu a intensidade e a determinação no semblante mascu¬lino e sentiu a pressão dos dedos fortes em seus ombros. E en¬tão concluiu que se tratava de medo. Sesshoumaru temia por ela.

— Não toquei em nada — repetiu, sentindo necessidade de fazê-lo ciente de que não correra riscos. Por alguma razão o patrão parecia aterrorizado com tal possibilidade.

— Há mais de um século a Sociedade Científica de Londres publicou a tradução inglesa dos achados de um tal de Antoni Van Leeuwenhoek. Um alemão cujo hobby era pro¬duzir microscópios magníficos e observar através das lentes para descobrir o que elas revelavam. Esse costume o levou a descobrir o que chamou de "pequenos animálculos", diminu¬tas formas de vida só visíveis através dessas lentes.

— Acredita que animais invisíveis a olho nu são causas de doenças? — Rin franziu o cenho, estupefata. O pensamento era fantástico e ridículo. E bizarro demais para ser verdade. — O que isso tem a ver com as placas de vidro?

— Imaginou o porquê das mortes da srta. Rust e da sra. Winter. — O tom de Sesshoumaru era vigoroso.

Rin o fitou silente, sentindo o coração perder uma ba¬tida. Ele estava dizendo a verdade. Fora o destino das duas educadoras anteriores que a trouxera até ali e agora parecia que por fim obteria a resposta.

— Elas foram curiosas, como você. — A voz masculina en¬cerrava uma nuance de censura. — E essa curiosidade lhes custou a vida. A sra. Winter se esgueirou para cá na escuridão. Foi descuidada e derrubou uma das placas de vidro no chão. Além disso, foi tola a ponto de recolher os cacos e guardá-los no bolso da saia. Como se eu não fosse perceber que um dos discos havia desaparecido. — Sesshoumaru deixou escapar um suspiro de frustração. — Tivemos sorte de ela não ter espalhado a peste por toda a casa.

Então Sesshoumaru acreditava que aqueles discos abrigavam doenças. Aquilo era muito estranho. Rin mordiscou o lábio inferior, se enchendo de coragem.

— O que aconteceu à sra. Winter?

— Ela deve ter se cortado nos cacos de vidro. Semanas atrás, você reconheceu o carbúnculo. Mas alguma vez teve a oportunidade de vê-lo consumir uma pessoa de dentro para fora? Febre, dores de cabeça, vômitos — sintomas brandos em comparação com o que costuma acontecer no curso da doença. Ela desenvolveu pústulas virulentas e o sangue foi contamina¬do pela enfermidade, causando-lhe uma hemorragia interna, que ninguém podia ver. — Ele passou os dedos pelos cabelos, afastando as mechas encorpadas e espessas da face. Rin o observou com intimidada fascinação.

— Ela não me pediu socorro. Em vez disso, no auge da alucinação febril tentou escapar para a aldeia, para Bosherton, e procurar os cuidados de um médico de lá. Foi encontrada morta na beira da estrada na manhã seguinte. Não logrou atingir seu objetivo — explicou Sesshoumaru, dando de ombros. — Não faria diferença se tivesse conseguido. O destino da sra. Winter foi selado no momento em que o caco de vidro lhe cortou a pele e a doença atingiu o sangue. Poucos conseguem sobreviver quando isso acontece.

— Chega — sussurrou Rin, desviando o olhar. — Não quero ouvir mais nada.

De maneira gentil, ele lhe acariciou o queixo com o dedo indicador, movendo o rosto delicado até que ela o encarasse. Os olhos verdes dourados brilhavam no escuro.

— Agora diga-me outra vez. — As palavras soavam ternas, mas o tom demandava aquiescência. — O que você tocou, Rin?

— Não toquei em nada, milorde.

Inspirando profundamente, Rin tentou controlar as emo¬ções conflitantes que lhe agitavam o íntimo. Medo. Perplexidade. Horror. E acima de tudo, uma feroz e irracional atração que a fazia ansiar por atirar-se nos braços de Sesshoumaru à procura da segurança que apenas eles poderiam lhe oferecer, embora a razão sussurrasse para que ela se protegesse contra aquele perigoso desejo.

De modo lento, como em resposta aos anseios secretos de Rin, ele a puxou contra o corpo viril. No mesmo instante ela enterrou a face ao peito musculoso, inspirando a fragrância masculina. O aroma do frescor de um dia de verão que parecia impregnado nele, mesmo naquele lugar inóspito. Sesshoumaru des-cansou o queixo sobre a cabeça dela e assim permaneceram, colados um ao outro e isolados da realidade. A explicação que ele lhe dera ofuscara as nebulosas suspeitas que construíra durante sua estadia em Manorbrier.

As lágrimas lhe inundavam os cílios, ameaçando desabar. Se chorava por si mesma ou pela finada desconhecida não sa¬beria dizer.

Fechou os olhos, mas não conseguia bloquear as imagens daquele laboratório hediondo. Aquele lugar era o abominável campo da medicina que ele dominava, mas Rin achava o local repulsivo, pútrido e aviltante. Era difícil associar o labo-ratório ao homem que aprendera a conhecer.

— E a srta. Rust? — sussurrou ela com os lábios comprimi¬dos contra a camisa de Sesshoumaru.

— Tentou desvendar os segredos e encontrou a morte ins¬tantânea. Nada parecia ter sido tocado. Suspeito que ela não conseguiu chegar ao topo da escada. Caiu enquanto subia. Encontrei-a esparramada no pé da escada quando cheguei na manhã seguinte. — O tom frio apenas narrava os fatos.

Rin imaginou se algum dia poderia encarar a morte e o sofrimento com a mesma equanimidade. A acusação que um dia fizera sua tia Cecília de que a morte da srta. Rust fora si¬milar à de Delia lhe assomou à mente. Teria a srta. Rust sido jogada da escada ou escorregara na superfície limosa como ela instantes atrás?

Atormentada, afastou-se o suficiente para encará-lo.

— Esse lugar é repugnante.

— Acha? — Uma sombra escura perpassou os olhos verdes.

— Considero-o um lugar que propicia o conhecimento.

— Conhecimento? — indagou Rin em tom amargurado. — Cercado pela escuridão e a morte? Que tipo de homem é você? Que espécie de médico? Há uma cabeça naquele vidro! — ex¬clamou, fazendo um gesto na direção da mesa. — Uma cabeça humana que um dia abrigou pensamentos, sonhos e medos. E você a mantém em um vidro, próximo ao cadáver de um porco! — E então os gritos deram lugar às lágrimas. Ofegando, Rin lutou por controle, enquanto Sesshoumaru permanecia em silêncio.

— Cultiva a morte como outros fazem com flores — disse por fim. — E um homem cruel, insensível como uma pedra, que passa as horas ociosas aqui, num lugar que nunca julguei exis¬tir em meus mais terríveis pensamentos. — Sentia-se exausta com os acontecimentos da noite e por tudo que testemunhara.

— Ainda assim possui uma gentileza que não posso negar. O amor que dedica a Haku é puro. E seu coração é bom.

— Não me pinte com nuances cor-de-rosa. É melhor que me veja como realmente sou. Um dia cometi o erro de ver apenas a superfície. Acredite-me, a sensação de remover as camadas que escondem um coração nefasto é extremamente dolorosa.

Ele estava se referindo a Delia, pensou Rin.

— Não o estou mistificando. Tampouco o imaginando um vilão. Sei o que fez pela sra. Kaede, oferecendo-lhe o cargo de empregada para que ela escolhesse uma vida útil em detri¬mento do desespero. E Myouga. E Yura. E ainda Meg, cuja família morreria à míngua se não lhe pagasse uma soma em dinheiro. — Hesitou por alguns instantes antes de continuar. — E por mim.

— Está listando minhas virtudes para convencer a si mes¬ma ou a mim? — questionou Sesshoumaru em tom seco.

Quando Rin ergueu o olhar ele parecia esplêndido. A luz bruxuleante das velas brincava nas feições esculturais. Ergueu a mão e lhe tocou de leve a mandíbula.

Que mal terrível a atingia que mesmo em face de tudo que vira ali ainda o desejava tão ardentemente? Aquele homem era o demônio que lhe assombrava os pesadelos e o anjo que lhe iluminava os sonhos.

— Sinto-me tão confusa — sussurrou ela, deixando as mãos penderem ao lado do corpo.

Sesshoumaru a segurou pelos punhos, levando as palmas das mãos delicadas aos lábios e roçando os dentes contra a pele sensível.

De imediato uma labareda de fogo a consumiu, se espalhan¬do do braço ao baixo-ventre.

— Oh! — Rin deixou escapar, tentando desvencilhar as mãos. Tais sentimentos não eram apropriados ao menos em meio à morte e decomposição.

Com um riso baixo, Sesshoumaru deslizou a língua pelo local que mordera, fazendo-a fechar os olhos. Perguntara que tipo de homem era ele, mas deveria ter questionado a si mesma. Que espécie de mulher era para sucumbir ao feitiço pecaminoso da¬quele homem sem ao menos tentar resistir?

— Perguntou-me que tipo de homem eu sou. — O tom era rude como se lhe adivinhasse os pensamentos com perfeita acurácia. — Sou um homem que cultiva a morte em vez de flo¬res. Sua descrição foi precisa, doce Rin. Pesquiso a natureza do contágio. Meu interesse não reside mais nos vivos. Não curo seus males. Meu domínio está agora no reino da morte. E me deleito com isso — dizendo isso, Sesshoumaru a puxou para si, colando-a ao corpo viril. Os dedos longos enterrados nos cabelos macios e o polegar acariciando o ângulo do queixo delicado.

O coração de Rin batia descompassado, bombeando o sangue quente que lhe aquecia as veias.

— Sou o tipo de homem que mantém uma cabeça humana em um vidro. — A expressão do rosto másculo endureceu, en¬quanto ele inclinava a cabeça para a frente e os lábios roçavam a orelha delgada, enviando fagulhas elétricas que cascateavam por todos os nervos do corpo feminino. — Não se engane. Parte de mim é um monstro. Frio. Insensível ao sofrimento humano. Admito sem hesitar. Quer um homem assim?

Deus! Ela queria. Com toda a força de seu ser. Mas a que custo? Rin fechou os olhos, medindo o valor de qualquer res¬posta que pudesse dar.

— Por que mantém essa aberração? — perguntou por fim, gesticulando para o conteúdo macabro do vidro afastando-se o suficiente para fitá-la nos olhos.

A sombra de um sorriso curvou um dos cantos dos lábios carnudos.

— Para não esquecer de minha humanidade. Rin deixou escapar um profundo suspiro.

— Então tem consciência de que é humano?

Sesshoumaru não respondeu, mantendo-a cativa nos braços. Os dedos longos acariciavam-lhe a nuca. Rin fechou os olhos, deixando que a sensação daquele toque a provocasse, trazendo-a de volta à vida.

Nunca teria um lar. Em vez disso viveria como educado¬ra, criando os filhos de outras pessoas. À mercê do capricho de seus patrões. Seria como a mãe. Oh, mas quando a mãe era viva, Rin sentia como se tivesse um lar. Seria capaz de viver o resto da vida sem amor, à deriva e completamente sozinha?

Podia sentir a calidez do corpo de Sesshoumaru colado ao dela. Aquele homem representava um segundo caminho. Que a le¬varia ao papel de amante e concubina. Uma mulher decaden¬te. Tomar tal decisão em um lugar como aquele... cercado de mistério e medo, era mais do que podia suportar. Mas ainda assim, era o cenário perfeito, pois lá, Sesshoumaru se encontrava sem máscaras. O homem que de fato era.

Suspirando profundamente, Rin se afastou, precisando de distância para clarear os pensamentos. Observou o horror espalha¬do a seu redor com a mente em turbilhão, repleta de conjecturas e infindáveis possibilidades. Por fim, virou-se para fitar Sesshoumaru.

— Pesquisa a natureza do contágio. Com que propósito?

— Como assim?

— Qual é o seu objetivo, milorde? — insistiu ela. — Para que cultivar morte e doença? Para contaminar educadoras desavisadas?

— Não seja ridícula — resmungou Sesshoumaru.

— Então por quê?

— Para tentar deter o ataque das pragas e pestes. Para combater o sofrimento e a morte. Não há cura para o carbún¬culo. Tampouco para varíola, difteria ou septicemia.

— Então deseja salvar vidas — concluiu Rin, triunfante. — Dirimir a miséria humana. — Quaisquer que fossem os ex¬perimentos macabros realizados por lorde Craven, havia uma intenção nobre.

Sesshoumaru estalou a língua, impaciente.

— Imagina-me como um herói? — indagou por fim. — Um príncipe encantado que se encaixará perfeitamente em suas fantasias? Não sou nenhum paladino místico. Apenas um ho¬mem. E se insistir em me superestimar, ficará desapontada.

— Como você ficou? — Algo indefinido brilhou nos olhos verdes, talvez uma advertência, fazendo Rin perceber que ele não estava preparado para entrar naquela seara. — Não o superestimo. Tampouco o subestimo. Procuro basear minhas escolhas na realidade — afirmou, fazendo o gesto que engloba¬va o laboratório. — Isso se parece com o castelo de um príncipe? Está longe disso. Ainda assim, duvido que seja o monstro que alega ser. Minhas observações e deduções provam o contrário. Instantes atrás, admitiu ser um homem. Nada mais que isso. Com objetivos nobres. E assim que o percebo. Não um herói. Muito menos um monstro. Apenas um homem.

— Sempre uma mulher sensata — murmurou Sesshoumaru.

— Nem sempre — contrapôs Rin. — Uma vez lhe disse que não desejava ser uma mulher sensata. Você me repeliu.

— Sim. Assim como devia fazer agora. — Ele deixou escapar uma risada baixa e suave que a atingiu como um carinho. — E mais uma vez, para provar que sou apenas um homem, devo dizer que não tenho forças para isso. — Apontou para a janela que dava vista para o jardim. — Sabia que no dia seguinte da sua chegada, observei-a brincar com meu filho? Sua saia subiu o suficiente para revelar botas práticas e meias escuras dis¬cretas. E tudo em que consegui pensar foi em tirá-las para que pudesse deslizar as mãos pelos membros que elas escondiam. — Um som baixo escapou da garganta de Rin. Então ele a desejara durante todo aquele tempo, assim como ela o cobiçara. O pensamento era estimulante e agradável. — Mas era mais que isso — continuou ele. — Desejava ouvir sua risada. Sua linda boca se curvando em um sorriso para mim. Vê-la abrir os braços para me receber. — Rin sentia-se como derretendo por dentro ao som baixo e tentador da voz masculina. — Não lhe prometo nada. Em meu coração não há espaço para o amor. Em minha vida, não há lugar para uma esposa. — Ele a fitava com intensidade enquanto falava, avaliando o impacto das pró¬prias palavras. — Mas eu de fato... importo-me com você.

Oh, aquela preciosa confissão, arrancada do íntimo de Sesshoumaru era tudo que deseja ouvir. Ele lhe devotava sentimen¬tos. Aquilo seria o suficiente.

Engoliu em seco, temerosa do passo que estava prestes a dar, mas ainda assim, incapaz de escolher outro caminho.

— Compreendo — disse por fim. — Ao menos usou de ho¬nestidade.

— Compreendeu de fato, Rin? — a voz máscula soou com uma urgência que ela começava a reconhecer como desejo.

— Não se casará comigo. Tampouco me amará. Não está me oferecendo nada. Deixou bem claro tudo isso, milorde.

— Sesshoumaru — corrigiu ele.

— Sesshoumaru — repetiu Rin, saboreando cada sílaba. Perdera a conta das vezes que sussurrara aquele nome na escuridão da noite, sonhando com o toque e o beijo daquele homem. Inspirando profundamente, tomou coragem para con-tinuar. — Quando se enfadar de mim, mandar-me-á embora? Não gostaria de deixar Hakudoushis. Ele conquistou meu coração e acho que de alguma forma toquei o dele. Seria dolorido para ambos se eu tivesse de partir. Até mesmo desastroso. Não pos¬so fazer essa escolha em detrimento dele. Quero estar segura de que...

Utilizando as mãos que se encontravam entrelaçadas às dela, Sesshoumaru a puxou ainda mais para perto. A cabeça de Rin pendeu para trás, enquanto o fitava. Com infinita len¬tidão, ele roçou os lábios aos dela. O contato pareceu acender labaredas de fogo que perpassaram o corpo feminino.

— Já me pediu isso antes. No dia que a encontrei lavando o chão e as janelas. — Sesshoumaru ergueu uma das sobrancelhas numa expressão inquisitiva. — Se lhe prometer isso, acredita¬rá que vou manter minha palavra?

— Nunca faria nada que ferisse Haku. Além disso, é um ho¬mem honrado. Acredito que sua palavra seja uma só — afir¬mou Rin com sinceridade.

Ele deixou escapar uma risada estridente.

— Um homem honrado que levaria a preceptora do filho para a cama? Uma criada virgem sob minha proteção e contro¬le. Onde está a hombridade nisso?

— Embora tenha seu próprio código de honra, estou certa de que é fiel a ele. Diga-me. Seria capaz de quebrá-lo?

Sesshoumaru inspirou profundamente, fitando-a com intensidade.

— Não. Não quebrarei meu código.

— E me dará a sua palavra de que não me mandará embora?

— Como? Não pedirá jóias? Ou a garantia de ter uma casa, carruagem ou criados próprios?

Rin percebeu que as palavras eram calculadas para fe¬rir. Colocar uma distância entre eles e lhe dar a última chance de escapar.

— Julga-me tão frívola assim? — indagou ela, não contendo um discreto tremor na voz.

Ele pousou um dedo sob o queixo delicado e lhe ergueu a cabeça até que Rin o encarasse.

— Penso tudo de você, minha Rin. Não a mandarei em¬bora — garantiu Sesshoumaru em tom baixo e rouco como se esti¬vesse fazendo um juramento. — Mas não lhe garanto que não desejará partir por vontade própria. A probabilidade de que venha a se arrepender dessa escolha é grande.

— Haverá horas em que me arrependerei sem dúvida, mas em outras em que recordarei os momentos que passamos jun¬tos como doces lembranças. — Rin recordava as vezes que o olhar da mãe se encontrava perdido com um brilho de saudade. Imaginava agora se ela não pensava no jovem tolo que fora seu único e verdadeiro amor. — Por uma noite, uma semana... tal¬vez um mês. Não importa. Vou viver esse romance. Consegue compreender?

Sesshoumaru a puxou contra o peito musculoso e tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo profundo e urgente.

— Lembre-se, Rin — sussurrou entre um beijo e outro. — Que eu a preveni e lhe dei uma última chance de fugir.

— Não quero fugir.

— Despiu-me os defeitos até que eu me encontrasse sob o pior aspecto e ainda assim me quer?

Tinha de decidir naquele momento. Ainda era tempo de de¬sistir. Sabia que Sesshoumaru nada faria para impedi-la. Mas o preço daquela escolha seria alto. Podia tê-lo. Seu príncipe da escuridão e sombras. Para tanto, tudo que tinha a fazer era dizer...

— Sim. — Rin o fitou desafiadora. — Ainda o quero.

Os olhos verdes se dilataram e em seguida se estreitaram. Em seguida, ele lhe tomou a mão com firmeza, pegou o cande¬labro e a guiou através da escada de pedra e para fora da torre, de encontro à noite perfumada. Tomou-a nos braços e girou-a várias vezes no chão pavimentado de pedras.

Ela sentiu as reservas de Sesshoumaru desaparecerem. Como se o fato de lhe ter violado a toca que mantinha na torre, houves¬se também devassado suas defesas. Ele sorria despreocupado e por um instante Rin vislumbrou como teria sido aquele homem no passado.

— É assim que sei dançar — sussurrou ele, com o braço envolto na cintura delgada.

A alegria espontânea de Sesshoumaru a tomou de surpresa. O humor vivaz que exibia era contagiante e ela o correspondeu em igual intensidade.

Sob a luz prateada da lua que os envolvia, Rin podia fingir que era uma princesa coberta de jóias que brilhavam na noite. Os cabelos ainda revoltos pelas carícias de Sesshoumaru caíam em cascata sobre os ombros. Enquanto ele a girava e a beijava, deixando-a zonza.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás, observando as estrelas que cintilavam contra a escuridão celeste. Os grilos compunham uma harmoniosa orquestra e o chão de pedra, a pista de dança.

Um, dois, três. Um, dois, três. Com o ritmo da valsa pulsan¬do nas veias, Rin bailava nos braços fortes de seu cavalhei¬ro, envolta em uma teia de sonho.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO VIII

Rin caminhava como que nas nuvens, enquanto ambos se dirigiam à casa escura. O coração descompassado pelo esforço da dança e pela sensação de liberdade que sentira ao ritmo da valsa.

Segurando-lhe a mão com firmeza, Sesshoumaru a guiou até a porta no final do corredor. Do lado oposto de onde ficava locali¬zado o quarto de Haku.

Ele abriu a porta e deu um passo atrás para que Rin o precedesse. De imediato a amplidão do aposento a tomou de surpresa, enquanto seu olhar era dragado para a imensa cama que era o ponto central do quarto. Nenhuma cortina a circundava. O espaldar de madeira escura era largo e sem or¬namentos. Não conseguia discernir a cor da colcha sob a luz da lua, mas parecia quente e aconchegante. A própria presença de Sesshoumaru atrás dela, gerava uma fonte de calor que não tinha nada a ver com a temperatura do aposento.

Rin sentiu as palmas das mãos úmidas e o coração flu¬tuar no peito. Movendo-se hesitante, cruzou o quarto em di¬reção à janela. O fato de ficar de costas para a cama lhe dava uma certa segurança.

Oh, aquilo não daria certo. Poderia um homem fazer amor com uma mulher que tremia como uma colegial?

Abraçou o próprio corpo e observou a escuridão que se des¬cortinava do outro lado do vidro.

— Rin. — Ouviu o próprio nome pronunciado como uma carícia.

Um rangido quebrou o silêncio, fazendo-a voltar-se para en¬contrar Sesshoumaru sentado na beirada da cama.

Tinha ímpetos de passar correndo por ele e mudar a decisão que tomara com tanto cuidado. Ao mesmo tempo ansiava por se juntar a ele na macia superfície da cama. Optando pela pru¬dência, decidiu permanecer onde estava, paralisada pela agoni¬zante indecisão.

Durante toda a sua vida fora prevenida para não escolher aquele caminho. E naquele momento a indecisão fazia com que os dedos de Rin se apertassem em seus braços. Ficar ou fugir? Fora fácil tomar a decisão, mas em face da realidade da cama de Sesshoumaru, a fragrância dele enchendo o ambiente, sentia-se temerosa.

Inclinando-se para a frente, ele acendeu uma vela no casti¬çal postado no criado-mudo. Rin piscou várias vezes contra o reflexo da luz da chama. Preferia o anonimato da escuridão onde poderia tomar sua decisão nas sombras. Mas aquele era o tipo de homem que não aceitaria nada menos do que a fran¬queza da claridade.

Observando a luz bruxuleante, concluiu que sua decisão havia sido tomada naquela primeira noite, quando Sesshoumaru arrancou-lhe uma gargalhada ao executar um divertido ar¬remedo de suas tias, deixando-a, em seguida, sozinha na car-ruagem. Na ocasião tivera escolha, assim como no presente momento, entre voltar à vida que conhecia ou mergulhar no desconhecido.

Sesshoumaru se ergueu e fechou o espaço entre eles. Postado à sua frente, parecia mais alto e encorpado do que nunca. O topo da cabeça de Rin mal chegava ao queixo másculo. A proximidade era tanta, que ela podia sentir a respiração pesa¬da açoitar os cachos dos próprios cabelos. Tomando-lhe a mão, Sesshoumaru desenrolou os dedos que ela mantinha fechados sobre o braço e levou a palma da mão delicada aos lábios. Rin sentiu o beijo suave, mas não conseguiu encará-lo. Fazê-lo, im¬plicava em correr o risco de se perder nas profundezas da alma daquele olhar.

O colarinho da camisa se encontrava aberto e ela pôde di¬visar uma parte da pele bronzeada exposta. Hesitante, esticou a mão e traçou com a ponta dos dedos a linha da clavícula, sentindo-o tensionar sob seu toque.

— Percebe que quando estou com você mal consigo respirar? — indagou Rin, surpresa pelo tom rouco da própria voz.

Sesshoumaru lhe ergueu o queixo, forçando-a a encará-lo.

— Sim — redarguiu ele. A entonação risonha na voz, train¬do a expressão impassível.

— E meu coração dispara como uma carruagem desgover¬nada?

E então o sorriso curvou os lábios carnudos e sensuais.

— Sim.

— E que tremo como se estivesse com acessos de calafrio? O sorriso se alargou ainda mais.

— Sim.

Rin entreabriu os lábios para perguntar como podia sa¬ber, mas ele se inclinou e roçou-os, encostando a língua na dela o suficiente para despertar-lhe os sentidos. O contato era leve como o resvalar das asas de uma borboleta. A mão que ela man¬tinha na clavícula escorregara, espalmando-se contra o peito musculoso. Podia sentir as batidas do coração de Sesshoumaru. O ritmo sincronizado com a velocidade com que seu próprio san¬gue corria nas veias.

Parecia que ela não era a única com dificuldade de respirar.

— Está tremendo — sussurrou ele, deslizando a mão pelo braço delgado.

O quarto parecia rodar, quando Sesshoumaru a enlaçou pela cin¬tura e a puxou contra a rigidez das coxas musculosas.

Ele ainda sorria, mas algo na expressão do rosto masculino havia mudado, O sorriso era predador quando inclinou a cabe¬ça e tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo possessivo.

Rin se entregou ao contato sensual, arqueando o cor¬po para trás e entreabrindo os lábios para a luxuriosa explo¬ração. As apreensões e o pudor virginal cedendo à ânsia que a consumia.

O toque firme das mãos masculinas contra a cintura delga¬da, nas costas e mais abaixo na curva das nádegas macias, fa¬zia una calor intenso se formar entre as coxas de Rin, levan¬do-a a roçar os quadris contra os dele em busca de satisfação. A sensação de tocá-lo, senti-lo contra o próprio corpo era muito mais gratificante do que em seus sonhos solitários.

O beijo se aprofundou, quente e doce. O néctar dos melhores vinhos não se podia comparar ao sabor daquele homem. Rin se abandonou em êxtase nos braços fortes, enquanto as mãos experientes lhe exploravam o corpo.

Cada carícia inflando-lhe ainda mais o desejo, aguçando-o, alimentando a fome que a consumia. Os dedos delicados se en¬terraram nos cabelos bastos, escorregando em seguida para os ombros e costas largas. Ele era forte e quente. O calor que dele emanava atravessava o tecido da camisa e parecia incinerá-la. Rin ansiava por lhe tocar a pele nua.

Oh, Deus! Sentia-se pegando fogo e sabia que apenas Sesshoumaru poderia extingui-lo. Abrandar a dor quase insuportá¬vel que crescia no centro de sua feminilidade.

Tomada de desejo, roçou o corpo contra o dele. O som rouco que escapou do peito másculo era a resposta de que precisava. Podia sentir a rigidez da masculinidade comprimida contra as próprias coxas. Os seios pareciam intumescidos e os mamilos rijos pressionavam o tecido do corpete do vestido.

Rin ofegou, deixando escapar um gemido de prazer quando ele esfregou as juntas dos dedos contra os mamilos ri¬jos, acariciando-os a princípio com suavidade para em seguida aumentar a pressão até que ela soltasse um grito abafado e se contorcesse contra a carícia ousada. Frenéticos, os dedos delicados se enroscaram no algodão fino da camisa de Sesshoumaru, puxando-o de encontro a ela.

Os dedos longos e firmes se fecharam em torno dos mamilos rígidos, massageando-os. Rin sentiu as pernas cederem. Não conseguia sentir o chão embaixo dos próprios pés. Tinha noção apenas da firmeza do corpo masculino e entre eles, um redemoinho de sensações que lhe roubavam o fôlego.

— Oh, por favor! — suplicou ela, levando as mãos aos botões do corpete.

No mesmo instante, as mãos ágeis foram em seu auxílio e logo Rin sentiu as pontas dos dedos firmes deslizarem as vestes por seus ombros.

Ela se encontrava desnuda. Sem se dar conta do que estava acontecendo, viu-se trajando apenas as meias. O vestido, em uma rodilha a seus pés. Lembrava de modo vago, sentir a camisola lhe ter sido arrancada pela cabeça e jogada para o lado. Teria Sesshoumaru feito aquilo? Não conseguia elaborar imagens coerentes na mente embotada pelo prazer. O corpo feminino era um caldeirão de calor e desejo que negava qualquer vis¬lumbre de consciência.

Ele deu um passo atrás, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, en¬quanto a observava, com a cobiça expressa no olhar. Em segui¬da, segurou os pulsos delicados quando Rin tentou cruzar os braços num acesso de timidez.

— É ainda melhor do que eu imaginava — sussurrou Sesshoumaru com voz rouca, deslizando a ponta do polegar pelo mamilo intumescido.

Rin deixou escapar um grito. As pernas em colapso, não mais puderam sustentá-la. Ele a ergueu nos braços, impedindo-a de cair. Acariciando-lhe o pescoço, deitou na cama. Deleitada pelo contato da colcha macia sobre a pele desnuda, ela passou as mãos num gesto lânguido pela superfície da cama.

Sesshoumaru se encontrava sobre ela, deslizando, maravilhado, os olhos pelo corpo feminino desnudo e fazendo-a sentir-se de¬sejável e bonita. Quando o olhar de ambos se encontrou, ele exibiu um sorriso lento que era ao mesmo tempo ávido e conspiratório. Rin retribuiu o mesmo sorriso, enquanto abria os braços para recebê-lo.

— Rin, minha rainha da paixão — murmurou ele con¬tra a orelha delgada para em seguida, se afastar, deixando-a desolada.

— Não! — gritou ela, protestando a perda. Uma vez Sesshoumaru a havia deixado na mesma situação, mas não naquela noite.

Segurando-o firmemente pelo tecido da camisa, Rin o puxou para si com toda a força que possuía, arrebentando-lhe os botões da blusa, que se abriu de imediato, revelando o peito musculoso e a rigidez do abdômen definido. E então ela per¬cebeu o que fizera. No mesmo instante, rolou na cama para enterrar a cabeça no travesseiro.

Ouviu-o rir, ao mesmo tempo em que a cama rangeu sob o peso dele. No momento seguinte, ela sentiu a língua úmida e quente deslizar ao longo de sua espinha. O gemido de surpresa que deixou escapar logo se transformou em um grito de prazer.

Sem se virar, percebeu o corpo masculino desnudo se en¬costar ao dela. Pele contra pele. A colossal rigidez da ereção de Sesshoumaru comprimida contra suas nádegas.

— Olhe para mim.

Rin meneou a cabeça em negativa, inspirando a fragrância masculina impregnada nos lençóis e travesseiros. Sem con¬seguir se conter, gemeu.

— Pare com isso. Eu não mordo. — Houve uma pausa e em se¬guida ela sentiu os lábios quentes e carnudos deslizarem por seus ombros, depositando beijos suaves ao longo das costelas. E então, os dentes de Sesshoumaru se cravaram na pele das nádegas macias. — Ou talvez o faça. É um bocado tentadora para resistir.

Tomada de surpresa, Rin rolou na cama, jogando o tra¬vesseiro na cabeça do amante. Amparando-o com o ombro, ele a cobriu com o próprio corpo.

— Estou com frio — sussurrou ela, com os olhos fitos nos lábios carnudos que ansiava por sugar e morder.

— Deixe-me aquecê-la — dizendo isso, Sesshoumaru se deitou sobre ela, o membro rijo pressionado contra a abertura úmida e quente da feminilidade convidativa.

Num gesto atrevido, Rin deslizou a mão entre os corpos de ambos, fechando os dedos em torno do membro pulsante e explorando-o com genuína curiosidade. Oh! Como aquela ereção volumosa iria caber dentro dela?

— Hummm... — gemeu Sesshoumaru, transformando as chamas que a consumiam em uma verdadeira conflagração. Então seu toque o excitava, pensou ela. A conclusão a deleitou.

Rin umedeceu os lábios e ergueu a cabeça, passando a língua pela boca escultural. Quando voltou a repousar a cabe¬ça no travesseiro, Sesshoumaru a seguiu, arrebatando-a num beijo profundo e exigente que a deixou zonza de prazer.

Ele se moveu com rapidez, tomando nos lábios os mamilos rígidos e os sugando até que um gemido rouco se formou na garganta de Rin. A luxúria pecaminosa dos lábios, dentes e língua que Sesshoumaru usava com maestria a fazia arquear o corpo para a frente, num convite sensual.

E então os dedos firmes, tomaram curso através da cintura delgada, traçando a linha dos quadris curvilíneos e indo des¬cansar no interior das coxas torneadas.

Desconcertada, Rin tentou fechá-las, porém, não protes¬tou. A excitação sobrepujava a mortificação. Com um riso aba¬fado, Sesshoumaru apartou-lhe de leve as pernas, substituindo as mãos pelos lábios. Tomada de assalto, ela cravou o olhar nos cabelos bastos e negros, contrastando contra a palidez da pele das próprias pernas. Sentia os dentes e a língua macia exe¬cutarem maravilhas que a levavam ao limite da insanidade. Com a mente entorpecida pelo prazer, Rin deixou escapar um profundo suspiro e em seguida um gemido.

Se aquele homem era um devasso então ela era seu par perfeito, pois se regozijava na carícia obscena.

Com aquele pensamento na mente e o nome dele nos lábios intumescidos pelos beijos lascivos, arqueou o corpo num ritmo frenético, desejando, ansiando e convulsionando até que não pudesse mais agüentar.

E então o clímax a atingiu, inexorável. Mais impactante do que jamais sonhara. Sentindo os membros trêmulos deixou um grito lancinante lhe escapar dos lábios. Os quadris se movendo, frenéticos contra o contado úmido e quente da boca exploradora.

Nocauteada pela estonteante e desconhecida sensação, Rin permaneceu deitada, ofegante. Fechou os olhos, enquan¬to o quarto parecia rodopiar. Sesshoumaru se moveu, deitando-se a seu lado e a tomando nos braços.

Sem lhe dar tempo para reação, ele deslizou os dedos longos pela feminilidade ainda pulsante, fazendo-a tensionar ante a invasão. Um vago embaraço a dominou ao contato da mão úmi¬da pelos fluidos de seu próprio corpo. Porém, quando ele apro¬fundou o toque, apartando-lhe as pernas, a estranheza logo deu lugar à excitação.

Com um movimento rápido e preciso, Sesshoumaru se postou so¬bre ela, pressionando-lhe as costas contra a maciez da colcha e se posicionando na abertura da fenda úmida, quente e pulsan¬te. Imediatamente os dedos foram substituídos pela rigidez da masculinidade excitada. Era tão quente!

Agindo por instinto, Rin ergueu a cabeça, deslizando a língua pelos mamilos masculinos, assim como ele fizera. O sa¬bor salgado e másculo era extremamente estimulante e o som que escapou da garganta de Sesshoumaru embotou-lhe os sentidos. Seguindo o curso da natureza mais uma vez, ela afastou as próprias pernas, num gesto convidativo. A pressão do membro rijo se intensificou e a sensação de preenchimento logo substi¬tuiu o incômodo inicial. Ele começou a mover os quadris, para frente e para trás. Vagarosamente no início e em seguida com mais intensidade.

O ar escapava dos pulmões de Rin em rápidas baforadas.

Escorregando as mãos fortes entre os corpos de ambos, Sesshoumaru esfregou o polegar sobre a pele sensível do centro da feminilidade até que um desejo urgente a engolfou. Ofegando, Rin ergueu os quadris contra a carícia torturante, inebriada com a sensação de preenchimento. E então ele intensificou o ritmo das investidas, penetrando-a cada vez mais fundo.

— Mais, Sesshoumaru! — gritou ela, cravando as unhas nos om¬bros largos e em seguida deslizando a mãos ávidas por toda a extensão das costas e quadris retos até lhe alcançar as náde¬gas. Aquele homem lhe pertencia assim como ela a Sesshoumaru e juntos imprimiam aquela jornada de prazer e deleite.

A respiração de ambos se confundia assim como as batidas do coração.

— Oh, Rin! — O som rouco e abafado de seu nome refle¬tia o prazer que Sesshoumaru sentia.

O precipício estava à frente e ela mergulhou, num vôo rasante por nuvens fofas de algodão e estrelas brilhantes. Segurando-se ao corpo másculo, o único baluarte sólido naquela desnorteante viagem, Rin entregou-se ao clímax iminente.

— Rin! — gritou Sesshoumaru quase ao mesmo tempo, en¬quanto o corpo másculo convulsionava de prazer. — Minha Rin! — Ele desabou o próprio peso sobre ela e ambos per¬maneceram abraçados.

Um sorriso curvou os lábios femininos como em celebração à recém-descoberta da genuína felicidade.

— Sou uma mulher perdida. — Rin se encontrava dei¬tada nos braços do amante. A cabeça apoiada no ombro largo. Uma alegria imensa consumia-lhe a alma. Concluiu que não se importava com o fato de haver caído em desgraça, enquanto enterrava os dedos nos cabelos negros do peito musculoso. — E me parece que você também se perdeu — murmurou, enquan¬to as mãos exploravam, curiosas, a anatomia masculina. De repente, Rin teve um sobressalto ao se deparar com a cober¬tura de borracha que cobria a masculinidade de Sesshoumaru.

Ele deixou escapar uma risada divertida.

— Não há com o que se preocupar. É apenas uma proteção.

— Proteção?

— Um revestimento criado para reter o prazer do homem e evitar que a mulher fique grávida — explicou ele. — Nada sinistro.

Rin o fitou, estupefata. Não sabia da existência de tal artefato. Porém, em seguida, a magnitude da revelação a atin¬giu, inexorável.

— Você me protegeu.

— Não há método seguro, Rin, mas este é o mais confiável que conheço. E o menos prejudicial. Interromper a penetração no momento do clímax é uma das maiores torturas que consigo imaginar.

Ela piscou várias vezes, imaginando como seria desagradá¬vel, Sesshoumaru abandoná-la no auge do prazer.

— Sim — concordou, aninhando-se outra vez ao corpo más¬culo, quando ele estendeu a mão em um convite tentador. — Acho que entendo.

Sesshoumaru lhe tomou a mão e levou aos lábios.

— Se isso falhar, saiba que jamais abandonaria um filho meu. — O tom suave falou-lhe direto ao coração.

Fitando-o nos olhos, Rin percebeu a verdade. Ele a prote¬gera e se o método falhasse, não a abandonaria grávida. Sabia o quão desesperadamente aquele homem amava o filho. Nunca negligenciaria uma criança. Talvez aquela certeza a tivesse es¬timulado a tomar a decisão de se entregar a ele.

— Obrigada — sussurrou Rin, incapaz de expressar o que aquelas palavras significaram para ela.

Sesshoumaru a fitou, surpreso e entreabriu os lábios para falar, mas ela não estava propensa à conversação. Inclinando a ca¬beça para a frente, Rin pressionou os lábios contra os dele, enquanto um veio de insegurança lhe cortava a alma. Ele não a abandonaria grávida, mas uma vez a criança nascida, a man¬daria embora dali?

A boca carnuda se movia contra a dela e Rin deixou que o contato cálido lavasse a frieza da incerteza que a assombra¬va. Com um gemido suave, ela aprofundou o beijo.

— Não me tente, doce Rin. Precisa de tempo para se recuperar.

Ela se aconchegou ainda mais ao corpo viril e Sesshoumaru pu¬xou as cobertas sobre ambos.

O silêncio os envolvia, confortante.

— Deveria ter lhe dito mais cedo. Vou partir pela manhã. — o tom de voz masculino refletia uma nuance de pesar.

— Partir? — Rin ergueu a cabeça e o fitou, confusa.

— Mas... isso é... oh! — As palavras pareceram lhe morrer na garganta. Não tinha o direito de questionar as idas e vindas do patrão. Ainda assim, sentia-se traída pelo surpreendente anúncio.

Ele a puxou de volta para a segurança dos braços másculos, beijando-lhe a fronte com ternura.

— São apenas três dias. Preciso visitar uma pessoa. Minha madrasta raramente me pede algo e isso eu não lhe posso negar.

A explicação abrandou o golpe. Sesshoumaru não devia uma jus¬tificativa a ela e o fato de a ter dado, era reconfortante.

— Haku irá também?

— Não. Ficará com você — retrucou ele, antes de escorregar as mãos pelo contorno do queixo delicado e em seguida pelo vale entre os seios firmes. — Humm... talvez fosse melhor levá-la comigo.

Mais uma vez Rin ergueu a cabeça.

— Isso não seria apropriado. Não se deve envolver a aman¬te em negócios de família — repreendeu-a ela, como se estives¬se advertindo uma criança. — Acho que posso sobreviver três dias sem você.

Ele a beijou profundamente e a resposta ávida de Rin lhe arrancou um gemido da garganta.

— Pensei que tivesse dito que eu precisava de tempo para me recuperar — lembrou ela, soltando uma gargalhada que logo se transformou em um gemido de prazer.

— Agora me parece o momento certo — argumentou ele contra os lábios de Rin antes de a penetrar com um único movimento, fazendo-a ofegar antes de se abandonar nos mara¬vilhosos e sombrios prazeres de Sesshoumaru.

Tique-taque... tique-taque... Girando a cabeça, Rin desco¬briu a fonte do som. Um pequeno relógio de bronze postado no criado-mudo da cama de Sesshoumaru. A visão do objeto trouxe uma matiz de tristeza à neblina prazerosa que a circundava, lembrando-lhe que o tempo iria transcorrer vagaroso e impassível.

Saudosa, desejou poder acelerar tal passagem e congelá-la no momento perfeito. Inclinou a cabeça e beijou Sesshoumaru. Em seguida, volveu a face e roçou os lábios no dedo mutilado do amante.

Assustado, ele deixou escapar um suspiro.

— Dói? — inquiriu Rin.

—Não.

— A sra. Kaede me contou que se feriu no dia em... que você... — Hesitou por instantes, insegura sobre a escolha das palavras.

— Que lhe arranquei fora o braço? — terminou Sesshoumaru, em tom seco. — Ela mesma escolheu essas palavras. Por serem chocantes, acredito.

— Sim. Acho que está certo — concordou Rin, tomando-lhe a mão que tinha o dedo decepado nas suas.

— Por que não mais pratica a medicina?

Sesshoumaru não lhe voltou resposta e ela o fitou para encontrar o semblante masculino fechado no silêncio pesado que se ins¬talou entre ambos.

— Diga-me, por favor — sussurrou Rin. — Quero muito conhecê-lo melhor.

— Eu diria que já me conhece muito bem.

A resposta quase lhe despedaçou o coração. Aquele homem havia dividido o próprio corpo com ela tanto em paixão ardente quanto em carinhos suaves, mas não estava disposto a parti¬lhar nenhuma parte dos segredos de sua alma. A barreira que ele erguera a deixou angustiada.

Sesshoumaru lhe acariciou a linha da mandíbula com a mão li¬vre, deixando-a deslizar pela curva do pescoço delicado e entre o sulco dos seios firmes.

— Podia curar muita gente com sua prática — pressionou Rin, relembrando a morte terrível da mãe, devastada pela varíola. Não tinham dinheiro para pagar o médico, mas mesmo que fosse abastada como uma rainha não teria mudado o desfe¬cho da doença. Seria esse o motivo pelo qual Sesshoumaru parara de clinicar? Por que não poderia salvar a todos? No diário de Delia havia uma referência ao atendimento médico que ele prestava aos pobres. Por que parara?

— Por que escolheu ir à aldeia apenas em busca de sangue e morte. — Ele lhe lançou um olhar severo, mas não respon¬deu. Rin rolou, recostando-se ao peito musculoso, esperando vislumbrar-lhe os pensamentos. Algo escuro e frio sombreava os olhos verdes. — Responda-me, por favor — insistiu ela. Precisava saber para de alguma forma montar o quebra-cabe¬ças Sesshoumaru Craven.

— Esqueça isso. Talvez algum dia possa abrir a escuridão da minha alma para você, mas não hoje.

Envolvendo-a nos braços, recostou a cabeça de Rin no próprio ombro, evitando-lhe o olhar inquisitivo. Permaneceram abraçados sobre os lençóis em meio ao arrebol da recente pai¬xão, mas uma tensão oculta pulsava entre ambos. Embora su¬til, não podia ser ignorada.

— Não posso esquecer — sussurrou Rin, enterrando o rosto no pescoço largo. — Você é parte de mim agora. Sua alegria é minha alegria, assim como sua dor também me pertence.

Sesshoumaru ergueu-se com uma brusquidão que a fez tombar sobre os lençóis.

— Não — disse em tom determinado, segurando-a pelos om¬bros. Os olhos verdes brilhando na luz tênue. — Não se perca em mim. Não tome meus fardos para si. — A voz máscula soava áspera. — Será destruída. Há uma escuridão em minha alma que não posso lhe explicar. Lembre-se do que ofereci a você.

— Nada. Não me ofereceu nada. — Enquanto pronuncia¬va as palavras uma fagulha de preocupação se acendeu dentro dela, o que a fez imaginar se não escolhera um caminho que só a levaria à destruição. Decidida, empurrou tal pensamento para o fundo da mente. Embora fosse uma mulher com pouca expe-riência, reconhecia a emoção no toque da mão de Sesshoumaru. Em sua preocupação com o prazer dela. Sorriu, deslizando a ponta dos dedos pelos lábios carnudos. — Mas se importa comigo.

Os olhos verdes se dilataram e em seguida se estreitaram.

— É verdade — concordou ele. As palavras pareciam draga¬das por forças invisíveis que lhe sobrepujavam a circunspeção.

— Sesshoumaru — sussurrou Rin, antes de se mover, subindo sobre ele. Rindo, ela lhe tomou os lábios num beijo profundo para em seguida, beijar-lhe o pescoço, descendo pelo peito musculoso, e a rigidez do abdômen definido e mais ainda até que a rigidez macia da potente ereção a confrontasse.

Com um gemido baixo, Sesshoumaru rolou-a para baixo no cor¬po viril, estendendo a mão e abrindo a gaveta do criado mudo à procura de proteção. Os lábios carnudos pareciam queimar contra a pele sensível do pescoço delicado, enquanto ele a su¬gava e mordiscava. E então voltou a arrebatá-la num beijo ou-sado que lhe roubava os pensamentos. Não, ela os entregava sem reservas.

— Gosto de ouvir seu prazer — murmurou ele, deslizan¬do os dedos pelos mamilos rígidos e os massageando até que Rin ofegasse. — Apraz-me sentir seu corpo macio sob o meu. Ouvi-la ofegar quando estou dentro de você.

Agindo em sintonia com as palavras, Sesshoumaru a penetrou com um único movimento, fazendo-a lutar por ar e em seguida, gemer e arquear o corpo de encontro às investidas vigorosas. Enlouquecida de desejo, espalmou as mãos delicadas nas náde¬gas firmes do amante, apertando-lhe os músculos.

O ritmo se intensificou. Mais rápido e mais fundo até que cada investida a fazia gritar, enquanto uma avalanche de sen¬sações descia em espiral pelo corpo feminino. Ela se agarrou às cobertas macias, enroscando-as nas próprias mãos até que um vagalhão de prazer sacudiu-lhe o corpo, pontuando o clímax alucinante ao mesmo tempo em que Sesshoumaru lhe tomava os lábios num beijo abrasador. O corpo másculo tensionou derra¬mando seu prazer dentro dela.

Rin cerrou as pálpebras, envolvida no calor e segurança do círculo dos braços do amante. Gostava de sentir a rigidez sólida do corpo viril.

— Durma, minha Rin — sussurrou ele.

Um sorriso glorioso curvou os lábios femininos antes que ela caísse em sono profundo.

Quando Rin acordou, ainda se encontrava nos braços fortes. O peito musculoso pressionado contra suas costas e o braço longo pesava-lhe nos ombros. Volveu o olhar à janela e percebeu os primeiros matizes da manhã pintarem o céu.

—Acho que eu deveria voltar ao meu quarto antes que Haku acorde e não me encontre. — Rin mordiscou o lábio inferior e fechou os olhos, sentindo-se envergonhada agora que a luz do dia penetrava o aposento.

— Não posso contrapor sua lógica, embora não esteja dis¬posto a deixá-la partir — redarguiu ele, acariciando-lhe os ca¬belos. — Uma parte de você é sempre tão sensata e resoluta.

Ela não se sentia nem um pouco predisposta a partir, mas como era uma mulher de bom senso, sabia que era hora de dei¬xá-lo. Franziu o cenho, encarando-o.

— Por que dorme na ala oposta ao quarto de seu filho?

Sesshoumaru riu divertido. O ar expirado lhe resvalando a nuca de Rin.

— E a outra parte de você sempre será curiosa. É normal um homem colocar o quarto de crianças separado do seu.

— Sim, mas não me parece normal para você.

No silêncio que se seguiu, Rin pensou que ele não fosse responder.

— Tenho pesadelos com o passado. Não quero acordar Haku no meio da noite.

— Suas lembranças são tão terríveis? — inquiriu ela, vol¬vendo a face para fitá-lo.

Em resposta os lábios carnudos tomaram os dela num beijo exigente e Rin concluiu que ele não queria tocar no assunto.

— Tenho de partir — declarou Sesshoumaru.

— Volte logo, meu... — Ela estacou antes de pronunciar a palavra fatal. Quase dissera "amor". Seria ele? Deus! Estaria amando Sesshoumaru Craven? Não tinha dúvida de que se encon¬trava encantada com aquele homem. Desejava-o e ansiava por fazer amor com ele... mas teria sido tola a ponto de lhe entregar o coração? Incapaz de encarar tal possibilidade, empurrou o pensamento para o fundo da mente. — Milorde — terminou, improvisando ante a expressão inquisitiva do amante.

Erguendo-se da cama com graciosidade, Rin recolheu as roupas e se vestiu. Quando Sesshoumaru fez menção de colocar a calça, meneou a cabeça em negativa.

— Não. Se Haku estiver acordado, não seria apropriado que nos surpreendesse esgueirando-nos pela casa como criminosos. Se me perguntar por que estou vagando pelos corredores a esta hora, alegarei insônia. — Terminando de abotoar o corpete do vestido, inclinou-se e roçou os lábios nos dele. Fitando-o com intensidade como a decorar cada detalhe do rosto másculo escultural. — Tenha uma boa viagem — disse, antes de se forçar a sair do quarto.

Rin observava a janela, parcialmente escondida pela a proteção das grossas cortinas de veludo. Viu Sesshoumaru mon¬tar na sela do cavalo negro em que já o vira cavalgar antes. Embora ainda fosse cedo, o sol brilhava forte, reluzindo a capa brilhante do animal. Inclinando-se, o amante falou com o fi¬lho e em seguida com o supervisor do estábulo, Henry, parado próximo à cabeça do cavalo, que riu divertido com as palavras do patrão.

Em seguida, ela deixou escapar um ofego, quando Sesshoumaru ergueu a cabeça e olhou em direção à janela de seu quarto.

Com o coração batendo descompassado, quase se escondeu por completo atrás da cortina, envergonhada, embora não soubes¬se por quê. Forçando um sorriso, ergueu a mão, acenando um adeus. E então, incapaz de lhe testemunhar a partida, virou-se de costas para a janela. Uma dor aguda a atingiu quando escu¬tou o trote do cavalo fenecer ao longo do caminho.

O que estava acontecendo com ela? Não era afeita a despe¬didas melancólicas. Com Haku tomando aulas de equitação no estábulo com Henry, dispunha de todo o tempo para si. Por um momento lamentou aquela alteração nos horários do menino. A presença alegre da criança por certo seria uma boa distração.

Caminhando pelo quarto com a mente repleta das lembran¬ças da noite anterior, dirigiu-se ao armário e de lá retirou um romance. A aventura da heroína por certo a faria esquecer da própria. Não se sentia disposta a analisar seus sentimentos por Sesshoumaru. De repente uma batida se fez ouvir à porta.

Era Meg, que de imediato se curvou em uma cortesia, mo¬vendo graciosamente o ventre abaulado.

— Entre — convidou Rin, sorrindo.

A empregada lhe voltou um olhar nervoso ao corredor vazio e meneou a cabeça, mantendo os olhos fixos no chão.

— Trago uma mensagem — murmurou a criada, enfiando a mão no bolso da saia.

— Uma mensagem? — repetiu Rin, franzindo o cenho ante o comportamento estranho da jovem.

Com a mão trêmula, Meg lhe entregou um papel dobrado e selado com cera vermelha.

— Você está doente? — indagou Rin em tom preocupado. — Entre e sente-se um instante. Há algo errado?

— Pegue — pediu a criada num sussurro amargurado, em¬purrando a carta nas mãos de Rin. — Tenho de voltar ao trabalho. — Dizendo isso, girou nos calcanhares e partiu.

Inclinando-se para observar o corredor, Rin viu a jovem se afastar com dificuldade pelo peso do ventre avantajado. Em seguida, voltou a atenção ao papel, que tinha seu nome escrito com caligrafia masculina na parte da frente. Não havia menção ao remetente. Mordiscou o lábio, enquanto uma faísca de esperança perpassou-lhe o peito. Seria de Sesshoumaru?

Com cuidado, puxou o selo e desdobrou o papel, franzindo o cenho ao descobrir que o remetente não era o esperado.

Srta. Parrish,

Preciso lhe falar, por favor. Um grande perigo a espreita. Dê um passeio por nosso campo amanhã, na hora do chá. Não traga a criança. Eu a encontrarei.

Smythe

Nosso campo? Ele deveria estar se referindo ao local onde o encontrara pela primeira vez, quando Sesshoumaru e Haku estavam viajando. A mensagem era estranha. A que perigo estaria o mé¬dico se referindo? À torre? Já havia enfrentado aquele demônio e saíra ilesa.

Deixando escapar um profundo suspiro, volveu o olhar à janela. A lembrança do depósito de gelo assomou-lhe à mente. Recordou a angústia, o medo e a risada gutural que ricocheteara pelas frígidas paredes. Embora desconfiasse que a sra. Kaede fosse a culpada, nunca descobrira quem perpetrara tão cruel brincadeira.

Teria sido o dr. Smythe, tentando forçá-la a partir de Manorbrier? Então por que mandaria aquela curta missiva? Talvez a estivesse assustando para afastá-la do perigo que pensava residir naquele lugar. Ou ele...

Mordiscando os lábios, estreitou o olhar. Não adiantaria conjecturar. Seria melhor ir ao encontro de Smythe e lhe ques¬tionar a intenção. Deus! Sequer conhecia o homem e já estava imaginando cenários sombrios!

Haku costumava tomar o chá um pouco mais cedo. E embo¬ra a aula de equitação tivesse sido alterada para o horário da manhã naquele dia, não havia motivo para fazer o mesmo no dia seguinte.

Fingir que estava ocupando o tempo ocioso com um passeio não seria difícil.

Determinada, tomou sua decisão. O dr. Smythe teria com¬panhia no seu passeio vespertino.

O dia seguinte passou rapidamente e Rin se viu guiando Haku em direção ao estábulo depois do chá. O menino lhe con¬tava animado a última visita que fizera aos avós. Que tipo de gente seriam?, pensou ela. A criança lhe relatou que a avó, a mulher que Sesshoumaru se referia como a segunda esposa do pai, havia perguntado se ele queria uma nova mãe.

Rin ofegou ante a dor inesperada que a assolou. Uma esposa! Deus do céu!

— Enquanto estivemos lá — continuava Haku. — Ela convidou muitas damas para o chá. — Queria que papai fizesse compa¬nhia a elas, mas ele se negou a me deixar. Vovó disse que eu era muito pequeno para acompanhá-lo e papai falou que se eu não fosse, também não iria, pois não estava interessado em encontrar uma esposa.

As palavras do menino abrandaram o pesar de Rin. Nunca pensara na possibilidade de Sesshoumaru se casar e trazer a esposa para Manorbrier.

Cerrando as pálpebras, ela tentou acalmar o coração des¬compassado.

— E então eu disse para a vovó que a única mãe que eu aceitaria seria a senhorita.

— Oh, querido — ofegou Rin.

— Foi isso que vovó falou e depois disse que a senhorita não era adequada. Que era ina... ina... — O menina suspirou exasperado. — Esqueci a palavra. Será que ela pensa que a senhorita é doente?

Hesitando entre rir ou chorar, Rin meneou a cabeça.

— Não. A palavra "inadequada" significa algo totalmente diferente.

— Que bom. Não gostaria que a senhorita estivesse doente. — E então a criança abraçou-a, enterrando a face pequenina na saia de Rin. — Acho que a vovó está errada. A senhorita é adequada.

Deslizando os dedos pelos cabelos sedosos da criança, Rin se permitiu sonhar por instantes em ser a mãe daquela criança extraordinária. Mas aquela era uma tola quimera.

— Ai está Henry — anunciou ela por fim. — Tenha uma boa aula.

— Obrigada, srta. Rin. — E com um aceno de mão Haku a deixou a sós, ponderando as palavras que ele dissera, enquanto corria ao encontro do dr. Smythe.

Por que se surpreendera com o fato de a madrasta de Sesshoumaru querer vê-lo casado? Apesar dos rumores, ele era um homem ao qual muitas mulheres desejariam se unir. Rico, belo, detentor de um título e com parentes da alta casta.

Apressou o passo. O tipo de homem que se casaria com uma mulher de seu nível.

E ela era uma filha bastarda de um lorde há muito falecido.

Teria sido esse o motivo da viagem de Sesshoumaru? Para encon¬trar a mulher que a madrasta escolhera? Seria possível ter feito amor doce e selvagem com ela e em seguida obedecer ao coman¬do da madrasta para que encontrasse uma mulher adequada?

Rin meneou a cabeça, empurrando as desagradáveis possibilidades para o fundo da mente. Sesshoumaru não lhe fizera promessas, exceto que ela podia permanecer ao lado de Haku. Sabia que não havia futuro para ambos. Apenas o presente que estava disposta a desfrutar da melhor forma possível.

— Srta. Parrish, temi que não viesse. — A voz do dr. Smythe interrompeu-lhe os pensamentos, fazendo-a sobressaltar-se de surpresa. Ele estava parado à sombra de uma cerca viva. A face oculta por um chapéu escuro. — Assustei-a — observou ele. — Peço-lhe desculpas.

— Pareceu-me bastante inclinado a conversar comigo. Saindo da sombra, ele retirou o chapéu e aproximou-se, com expressão preocupada.

— Está gozando de boa saúde?

— Sim, obrigada. Por favor, seja breve. — acrescentou Rin, preocupada com o horário. — A aula de equitação de Haku durará menos de uma hora. Tenho de retornar rápido.

— Ele a seguiu? — indagou o médico, volvendo o olhar na direção de Manorbrier.

Ela meneou a cabeça, confusa.

— Haku? —.indagou, para em seguida perceber o que ele quisera dizer. — Se está se referindo a lorde Craven, ele está viajando.

— Há outros naquela casa que poderiam segui-la. Os su¬bordinados.

Rin piscou várias vezes, recordando as palavras que Delia escrevera no diário. Segundo ela, a sra. Kaede vigiava-lhe os passos. Não podia esquecer a conversa que escutara en¬tre a criada e Sesshoumaru, quando ele questionou por que a em¬pregada a deixara sair sozinha. Pensando assim, lançou um olhar por sobre o ombro para se certificar de que não havia sido seguida.

— Ah! Então minhas palavras não lhe causam surpresa.

— Por favor, queira dizer a razão pela qual desejava me encontrar dessa maneira clandestina. Sinto-me desconfortável com esta situação — declarou Rin, decidida.

— Sentiria-se ainda pior se eu não a prevenisse de que está correndo um grande perigo, sem ninguém por perto para sal¬vá-la. Sabe que houve mortes em Manorbrier? — indagou o médico, fitando-a diretamente nos olhos.

— Sim. Minha prima, Delia, e seu filho recém-nascido mor¬reram lá alguns anos atrás. — Rin percebeu que as feições do dr. Smythe tensionaram à menção do nome da prima. — E a educadora, como mencionou.

— Sua prima sabia quem era aquele homem — afirmou ele, dando um passo à frente e falando em tom baixo, como que a fazer uma confidencia. — Não no início. Mas aos poucos, ela percebeu com quem havia casado. Pagou com a vida por isso.

— Acredita nos rumores de que minha prima foi assas¬sinada?

Ele a observou por um longo e desconfortável momento.

— Não são rumores, mas a pura verdade. Foi de fato as¬sassinada.

Rin ofegou.

— Como pode ter tanta certeza?

— Sou médico. Haviam sinais claros em seu corpo. Um fe¬rimento em torno da garganta... e há outras pessoas que tive¬ram uma morte terrível. Um fim prematuro causado pela mal¬dade humana.

Dando um passo atrás, Rin engoliu em ceco e levou a mão à garganta. Apesar de ter conhecimento das mortes, algo no tom daquele homem a fez estremecer, bem como a revelação de que havia provas do assassinato da prima.

— Sei que duas preceptoras morreram. A sra. Winter e a srta. Rust. Ambas de maneira acidental. — Um lampejo de sur¬presa perpassou a face do médico.

— Acreditou com muita facilidade — afirmou ele. — Elas morreram por causa de lorde Craven.

O dr. Smythe acusava Sesshoumaru de assassinato. Rin meneou a cabeça em negativa.

— O que está insinuando, senhor? Que houve assassinatos dolosos em Manorbrier? Vá às autoridades, então. Se tiver pro¬vas do assassinato de minha prima, leve-as a eles também.

— A prova foi enterrada com ela. E o que o juiz fará sem isso? O magistrado será influenciado pelo título e riqueza de lorde Craven. — O médico se aproximou. A preocupação estam¬pada no olhar. — Temo por sua segurança, srta. Parrish. Estou lhe oferecendo ajuda. Virá o tempo em que se encontrará em apuros, convencida do perigo. O demônio ronda as paredes de Manorbrier. A torre circular...

— Isso são apenas rumores — afirmou Rin.

— Admiro sua coragem — declarou o médico, solene. — Craven não é o que parece. Tome cuidado, srta. Parrish. Quando o desespero a alcançar, venha para a aldeia. Eu a ajudarei a escapar. A criança também, se necessário.

— Escapar? De quê? — Apesar da temperatura amena do dia e do sol que lhe acariciava a pele, Rin fechou os braços em torno de si mesma, tentando aplacar o frio repentino que a consumia por dentro. — Acha quê sou uma prisioneira?

— Lembre-se. Venha até mim. Eu a ajudarei. E a Hakudoushis. — O olhar do médico se estreitou, enquanto ele observava o campo atrás deles.

— Hakudoushis! — exclamou Rin. — Ele não está corren¬do perigo. Lorde Craven ama o filho e o protegerá a qualquer custo...

— O amor tem muitas formas e nem sempre oferece prote¬ção. — O médico emitiu um som desanimado. — Ainda agora ele planeja... — Estacou abruptamente. A expressão do rosto tornando-se cautelosa.

— Dr. Smythe — começou Rin, disposta a indagá-lo so¬bre tais suspeitas. Aquele homem parecia acreditar que ela es¬tava correndo um sério risco, bem como Haku.

Inspirou profundamente e uma fragrância familiar lhe atingiu as narinas... limão! Franzindo o cenho, inclinou-se em direção ao médico, tentando identificar aquele aroma.

Um galho se mexeu atrás dele e Rin girou o corpo para encontrar a sra. Kaede a fitando com a severidade de uma di¬ligente tia.

O aroma medicinal de limão, o mesmo que sentira no depó¬sito de gelo, vinha da sra. Kaede ou do dr. Smythe?

— Seu carcereiro, srta. Okawa— declarou o médico, meneando a cabeça com expressão triste.

A inesperada aparição da empregada parecia confirmar suas alegações e Rin sentiu um lampejo de apreensão.

A sra. Kaede se encontrava a seu lado. O olhos estreita¬dos ao fitar o dr. Smythe, que se inclinou em um cumprimen¬to cordial.

— E hora de voltar, srta. Okawa— anunciou a criada, antes de se reportar ao médico. — Preste atenção a onde pisa, doutor. Esta mulher está sob a proteção de lorde Craven.

— Talvez seja isso que ela deva temer — retrucou o médico, gesticulando em direção à manga vazia da empregada. — É uma prova viva do trabalho manual daquele homem.

— Sou e tenho sorte por isso. Não estaria viva se ele não o tivesse feito.

— É uma opinião. Embora alguns possam não concordar. — O dr. Smythe cerrou as pálpebras por alguns instantes e voltou a abri-las com expressão desanimada.

Um rubor assomou à face da sra. Kaede, e Rin alternou, o olhar entre os dois, certa de que ambos sabiam de algo que era segredo para ela.

— Devemos retornar. — Rin quebrou o silêncio constran¬gedor. — Haku deve estar procurando por mim.

Ambas se afastaram sob o olhar intenso do médico. A mente de Rin em turbilhão. A aparição da sra. Kaede emprestara certa credibilidade à acusação do dr. Smythe de que ela não possuía a liberdade que pensava desfrutar.

Meneou a cabeça, negando tal possibilidade. Considerá-la uma prisioneira era ridículo, bem como a acusação de que lorde Craven faria algum mal ao filho.

Lançando um último olhar por sobre o ombro, Rin o avis¬tou exatamente onde o deixaram. Às suas costas, as nuvens carregadas da tempestade que se aproximava.

* * *

_**Confesso que fiquei surpresa com essa proteção de borracha...**_

_**No sec. XIX ja tendo relato disso eu acho que isso ficou meio em contraditorio...**_

_**Porem nao fui eu que escrevi esse livro entao nao posso criticar...**_

_**Espero que estejam gostando e até o proximo...**_

_**kissus**_


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO IX

Nem os embaladores braços de Morfeu conseguiram afastar Rin da realidade naquela noite. Enquanto rolava de um lado para outro na cama, a mente rodopiava em um tur¬bilhão de suposições. O rosto de Sesshoumaru a assombrava. Seu toque sensual, a fragrância masculina e o verde-dourado dos olhos enigmáticos. Cada vez que o sono tentava arrastá-la para o prazeroso mundo dos sonhos, onde desfrutava da segurança e calor dos braços do amante, imagens do dr. Smythe e o eco de suas acusações se interpunham entre ela e o esquecimento.

Na semiconsciência, cabeças imersas em vidros dança¬vam à sua frente. A cabeça de Sesshoumaru e depois a de Delia. A de Smythe.

Com aquelas imagens terríveis preenchendo-lhe os pensa¬mentos, Rin caiu em um sono agitado.

Horas mais tarde, despertou, desorientada. Um barulho a resgatara dos pesadelos horripilantes. Apurou os ouvidos, mas não distinguiu nada de específico. Apenas uma sensação de algo estava diferente. Afastando a coberta para o lado, colo¬cou as pernas para fora da cama. Passou a mão pela face para afastar uma mecha de cabelos que haviam se desprendido da trança e de imediato o movimento lhe trouxe à mente a calidez do toque de Sesshoumaru.

Inspirou profundamente, franzindo o cenho ante o aroma tentador. Sesshoumaru. O ar estava impregnado da fragrância do amante. O frescor de um dia de verão mesclado ao sândalo que aprendera a associar à presença do dono do castelo.

Desconcertada, acendeu a vela do castiçal postado no criado mudo e ofegou. Aninhada na extremidade de seu travesseiro estava uma rosa branca. As pétalas perfeitas ainda não ha¬viam desabrochado. Sem pensar, fechou os dedos em torno do caule e abafou um grito, quando um espinho lhe espetou a pele. Observou o pequeno veio de sangue que escorreu do dedo e pe¬gando o lenço que se encontrava ao lado da cama, pressionou-o contra ele. A rosa era um indício de que Sesshoumaru estivera ali, velando-lhe o sono. Sorriu ao perceber que ele retornara um dia antes do programado. Para ela.

Erguendo-se, hesitou, imaginando onde estaria ele ou se de¬veria ir a seu encontro no quarto. O que seria adequado fazer num caso de amor clandestino?

Cruzou o quarto e encheu uma bacia com água tépida. Lavou o rosto e em seguida o examinou no espelho. O olhar de Rin se fixou na escrivaninha atrás dela, onde algo lhe chamou atenção. Girando devagar, franziu o cenho ante a pilha de livros que se encontrava lá. Uma dúzia de brochuras com capa de couro.

Esquecendo a face molhada, esfregou as mãos na camisola e se encaminhou à escrivaninha. Pegou o primeiro exemplar que se encontrava no topo da pilha e leu o título: Frankenstein, de Mary Wollstonecrafb Shelley, publicado em 1818. Aproximou-se mais um pouco e observou as lombadas dos demais livros. Melmoth, o Viandante, de Charles Maturin; O Romance da Floresta, de Ann Radcliffe. De imediato, a conversa que tive¬ra com Antony em frente ao depósito de gelo, sobre a obra de Ann Radcliffe lhe veio à mente.

Por certo lembrara de lhe comprar seus livros favoritos. Romances góticos. Não podia imaginar um presente que pre¬ferisse àqueles volumes com capa de couro e letras douradas.

Eram uma oferta do fundo do coração de Sesshoumaru. O lugar se¬creto no qual guardava suas emoções.

Apagando a vela, cruzou a porta que levava ao quarto de Haku. A luz prateada da lua a permitia divisar os contornos do pequeno corpo adormecido. Aquela criança era a razão que a trouxera até ali. Mesmo antes de conhecê-lo e vir a amá-lo, estava determinada a fazer a diferença na vida daquela crian¬ça. Chegara em Manorbrier, esperando que lorde Craven fosse um pai infeliz. Mas se enganara. Ele era um bom pai. E muito mais...

Antes de fechar a porta, porém, a insubstancial chama de uma única vela se refletiu na cama de Hakudoushis, e Rin con¬cluiu surpresa que Sesshoumaru viera ao quarto do filho também. Ansiou por atravessar o espaço que os separava e atirar-se nos braços dele, mas a inexperiência com relacionamentos a deixou insegura. Além disso, era avessa a se intrometer no momento que pertencia a ambos.

Com um sorriso lhe curvando os lábios, observou-o pousar o castiçal no criado-mudo da cama de Haku e observá-lo dormir. A expressão do rosto másculo denotava cansaço e tristeza. Como se um grande peso lhe repousasse nos ombros.

Passando a mão pelos cabelos, ele se deteve à beirada da cama do filho. As roupas estavam amassadas e o queixo escu¬recido pela barba por fazer. Na escuridão, tinha uma aparência perigosa e imponente. Rin sentiu um calafrio lhe percorrer o corpo. Havia algo de trágico naquela cena, embora não sou¬besse o que era. Sesshoumaru parecia prestes a fazer algo que não lhe agradava.

De repente, ele ergueu o olhar, dirigindo-se à porta que ocultava Rin. Ela pressionou o corpo contra a parede, pren¬dendo a respiração. Por um instante, imaginou se Sesshoumaru não conseguiria enxergá-la. Sabia que estava invadindo a privaci¬dade daquele momento. Algo a manteve parada à sombra, em silêncio.

Bobagens, pensou ela. Estava dando asas à imaginação e esquecendo o bom senso. E por que estava pensando aquelas coisas? Porque não pode confiar, respondeu-lhe uma voz inter¬na. Porque embora ele seja seu amante, não dividiu nada com você. E a deixou talvez para correr para os braços de uma espo¬sa adequada.

— Não — sussurrou ela. Por que se permitia pensamentos tão traiçoeiros?

Mordiscando o lábio, observou-o se mover sobre o tapete es¬pesso e sentar-se na beirada da cama de Hakudoushis. O menino se mexeu, mas não acordou, quando o pai lhe tomou a pequenina mão nas suas. Em seguida, acariciou-lhe os cabelos e beijou a fronte da criança.

Rin desviou o olhar, sentindo-se uma intrusa, mas quan¬do voltou a fitá-lo viu que Sesshoumaru retirava algo do bolso, en¬quanto deixava escapar um suspiro pesado. A luz bruxuleante da vela refletiu o objeto de metal na mão do pai. Rin conge¬lou por dentro.

Oh, Deus! Era uma faca!

Sesshoumaru testava as lâminas da faca com expressão resolu¬ta. Com o coração contraído, ela imaginou se ele seria capaz de fazer algum mal ao filho. E então as acusações do dr. Smythe lhe assomaram à mente.

Ofegante, Rin se moveu por puro instinto. Escancarou a porta, fazendo-a bater com um estrondo contra a parede. Haku despertou, esfregou os olhos e em seguida soltou um gri¬to, quando ela se atirou na cama, utilizando o próprio corpo como barreira entre Sesshoumaru e o filho. Fitou-o nos olhos, que se dilataram e em seguida estreitaram de surpresa. Em seguida, volveu o olhar à lâmina que permanecia na mão de Sesshoumaru. Não havia dúvidas da intenção dele.

— Saia — ordenou ela. A voz baixa e rouca. — Podia sentir o tremor da criança que mantinha cativa nos braços. — Não fará mal a ele.

Sesshoumaru levou o olhar à lâmina que brilhava sob o refle¬xo da vela e depois a Rin, que foi tomada de assalto pela tristeza que viu estampada nele. Um misto de perplexidade, raiva e arrependimento a assolou. Por certo aquele homem era maluco.

— Vá — a voz estremeceu, mas ela manteve o olhar fito em Sesshoumaru. Era como se tomasse parte de um terrível pesadelo. Nunca imaginara cena igual. E ainda assim, duvidava que ele fosse capaz de ferir o próprio filho.

Então por que motivo Sesshoumaru se inclinara sobre a criança com uma faca na mão?

A expressão do rosto masculino se tornou gélida. Algo a cor¬tou por dentro, como se de alguma forma ela estivesse fazendo algo vil e imperdoável.

— Não deixarei que faça mal a este menino — repetiu Rin.

— Não farei mal a ele. Não poderia. — O tom de Sesshoumaru era amargo. — Pensou... — De repente ele se deteve.

Rin enterrou a face nos cabelos macios da criança e emitiu sons suaves, enquanto balançava o menino, incapaz de encarar Sesshoumaru Amava aquele homem. Aquela era a terrível verdade, mesmo em face da clara evidência do intento torpe de Sesshoumaru. Confusa, questionou a própria sanidade, por ansiar por uma explicação que justificasse tudo. A única razão que a mantivera em Manorbrier era a certeza do amor que aquele homem devotava ao filho. Pensou nas educadoras anteriores e no modo como trataram Hakudoushis. Sesshoumaru as havia contrata¬do, portanto, fora indiretamente responsável pelas ações delas. Seria possível ter se enganado tanto?

Havia se entregado a ele de corpo e alma, acreditando que apesar das idiossincrasias, o patrão era um homem nobre. E naquele momento não sabia em que acreditar, já que o coração se opunha ao que os próprios olhos testemunhavam. Quando por fim ergueu o olhar, Sesshoumaru havia partido, sem nenhuma explicação ou expressão de remorso.

Rin caminhou pelo próprio quarto, sem conseguir ordenar os pensamentos e sentimentos. Nenhuma explicação plausível poderia justificar o que presenciara. Sentia-se aliviada com o fato de Hakudoushis ter caído no sono rapidamente, pensando com a mente pura de uma criança, que teria tido um pesadelo.

Procurando por uma distração, abriu o diário de Delia e sen¬tou-se na cadeira próximo à janela. Discorreu pelas páginas de descrições monótonas até se deparar com o relato de uma visita que fizera às tias e outro que registrara os momentos que pas¬sara em companhia do dr. Smythe em uma feira em Bosherton. E então os olhos de Rin se dilataram, surpresos.

É chegada a hora de enfrentar a realidade. Estou grávida. A realidade estonteante da gravidez. Depois das escolhas que fiz, não pensava que isso fosse possível. Ele ficou tão aborrecido quando lhe contei. Oh, Deus! Nada é o que aparenta. Nada. Como pude me enganar tanto? Cabeça-oca que fui ao tomar tais decisões baseada em frivolidades. Uma flor. Palavras do¬ces. Nada significam perante isso. Estou correndo um, grande perigo, sem meios de escapar. E meu bebê também. Ele vai nos matar. Vi isso em seus olhos. Covarde que sou! Não posso arris¬car dizer a verdade. Em vez disso, devo procurar a companhia de outros e me proteger com a segurança dos números. E rezar para que seja o suficiente.

Rin deslizou os dedos pela escrita. O coração batia des¬compassado. Fechou os olhos, desejando bloquear a imagem do texto, mas quando os tornou a abrir as palavras ainda estavam lá. Não era possível que estivesse amando um assassino.

— Não! — O grito parecia arrancado do fundo de suas en¬tranhas. Atirou o diário no chão com um baque surdo e levou os joelhos à altura do queixo, abraçando-os, incapaz de conter o pranto.

Volveu o olhar ao diário outra vez. A acusação era clara. A prima se referira a Sesshoumaru como um assassino em potencial. Teria a suspeita fundamento?

Rin engoliu em seco. Em seguida, ergueu-se e vestiu o robe. Pegou o castiçal e dirigiu-se ao quarto de Haku. A criança dormia profundamente.

Decidida, saiu para o corredor. A casa estava imersa em si¬lêncio. Desceu a escada e se encaminhou à extensão ladrilhada do corredor até onde esta se mesclava com o chão de madeira.

Algo sombrio habitava ali. Alguma coisa demoníaca.

Nem mesmo notava a frieza sob os próprios pés. A lembran¬ça de que não trouxera os calçados era sobrepujada pelos pen¬samentos tortuosos.

Segurando o castiçal nas mãos, observou a parede à frente. Lá se encontrava um quadro de Delia. A beleza dourada eter¬nizada para a posteridade. Posou a vela na pequena mesa sob a tela.

— Que segredos levou para o túmulo? — sussurrou ela. — Definiu-se como tola em seu diário. Mas serei eu menos tola se também sucumbi às palavras doces è à sedução?

Deslizou os dedos pelas vestes pintadas da prima. Tencionara vir até ali, à procura de respostas, mas a gravura não refletia os segredos ocultos pelo sorriso sereno.

— Morreu no puerpério como tantas mulheres? Ou foi vi¬tima de assassinato? E se foi, quem a matou? — Rin mal podia pronunciar as palavras. Teria se entregado a um viúvo ou a um assassino? — Oh, Sesshoumaru. — Cobrindo a face com as mãos, tentou lutar por controle.

Tomou o castiçal nas mãos e se afastou pelo corredor. O chão lhe parecia ainda mais frio do que antes. Uma brisa gélida lhe subia pelos calcanhares e se espalhava por sob a camisola, en¬quanto Rin apressava o passo.

Um som se fez ouvir atrás dela, fazendo-a girar.

— Quem está aí?

— Rina... Rina... — Ouviu o nome sussurrado e em seguida a mesma gargalhada fantasmagórica que a assustara no depósito de gelo. — Não procure respostas. Poderá não gos¬tar do que descobrir.

— Mostre-se! — gritou ela.

Nenhuma resposta se fez ouvir e Rin girou nos calca¬nhares correndo pelo corredor, com o coração em disparada. De repente, sentiu-se uma tola, diminuiu o passo e parou, recostando-se à parede fria.

E então um grande estrondo veio do fundo do corredor. Alto e agudo e a gargalhada estrondou outra vez. Rin soltou um grito e correu em direção à fonte do som. A boca seca e as pal¬mas das mãos úmidas.

Não iria fugir como um rato. Seria melhor enfrentar seu atormentador. Acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas. Talvez fosse mais inteligente fugir, porém tal atitude só serviria para que o perseguidor lograsse seu intento.

Aproximou-se da galeria escura, pé ante pé, e estacou ante a visão estranha. O retrato de Delia jazia no chão; a moldura dourada rachada ao meio. Um pedaço dela perfurava a lona no lugar em que ficava o coração da prima. Petrificada demais para se mover, Rin se viu paralisada ante o retrato de Delia, com o coração espetado por um pedaço de madeira dourada. A imagem encerraria um aviso? Permaneceu por instantes inca¬paz de pensar. Sequer respirar. E então um senso de preserva¬ção a assolou, fazendo-a disparar pelo corredor. Encontrava-se próximo à escada, quando ouviu passos que a seguiam e o som de uma respiração ofegante.

— Que é isso, querida? Por que toda essa pressa?

Com um grito apavorado, Rin tropeçou e se esparramou no chão com um baque surdo. A vela caiu e a chama se apa¬gou, deixando o corredor iluminado apenas pela luz que incidia da janela.

—Yura! — ofegou ela, tentando divisar através das som¬bras. A cozinheira não carregava nenhuma vela.

— Ouvi alguém correndo e saí e resolvi verificar o que es¬tava acontecendo.

— Há alguém na galeria dos quadros. Ele rasgou a gravura de Delia e espetou seu coração...

— Quem? — indagou Yura. — Viu quem era?

Rin entreabriu os lábios para responder, quando a luz bruxuleante de outro castiçal, revelou mais um vagueador noturno.

— Há alguém na casa? Tem certeza? — Sesshoumaru se aproxi¬mou, fitando-a com o cenho franzido. — Machucou-se?

Foi então que Rin percebeu que ainda se encontrava es¬parramada no chão e, embaraçada, ergueu-se de pronto.

— Não estou ferida, milorde. — Sentia-se desajeitada na presença dele. Volvendo o olhar a Yura, encontrou-a parada nas sombras, sem menção de se aproximar.

— Vou verificar a galeria e procurar o intruso, srta. Okawa— declarou Sesshoumaru. — Pegue minha vela e volte a seu quarto. Ela meneou a cabeça, tencionando recusar a vela, mas feliz por voltar à privacidade do próprio quarto. Sesshoumaru lhe esten¬deu o castiçal. O breve roçar dos dedos fortes enviou fagulhas elétricas por todo o corpo feminino. Mesmo depois de tudo que presenciara... Oh, corpo traiçoeiro!

— Eu... — Rin voltou o olhar à cozinheira e depois o des¬viou. Aquela não era hora de questionamentos. — Obrigada — sussurrou antes de partir.

Ouviu os passos das botas de Sesshoumaru no corredor, e se voltou apenas para vê-lo ser engolfado pelas sombras. Subiu os degraus lentamente, sentindo que algo estava errado. Que perdera algum detalhe importante, porém, incapaz de definir o quê. Apressando o passo, escancarou a porta do próprio quar¬to e adentrou o aposento, ofegante. Lutando contra a vontade de empurrar o armário contra a porta para bloquear o perigo, correu até o quarto de Hakudoushis, que dormia na mesma posição que o deixara.

Deitou-se na cama e se cobriu. O quadro cortado de Delia e a gargalhada fantasmagórica lhe assombrando a mente.

Não havia nada de fantasmagórico naquilo. Por certo seu atormentador era alguém deste mundo. Arrastando-se para o fundo da cama, esticou a mão em busca do diário da prima sem lograr êxito. Depois de procurar por todo o chão o caderno retangular, concluiu que ele havia sido levado.

Por quem?

Uma onda de ansiedade a assolou. Não parecia haver nenhu¬ma explicação plausível para tudo que acontecera aquela noi¬te. Imaginou se Sesshoumaru havia levado o diário, talvez tentando manter em segredo alguma passagem que o incriminasse.

E então sentiu-se uma traidora por pensar daquela forma.

Sem conseguir se controlar, deu vazão ao pranto iminente.

O que estaria fazendo Sesshoumaru no quarto do filho quando o surpreendeu? Que tipo de perversidade consumia a alma da¬quele homem?

Na manhã seguinte, Rin saiu à procura de Sesshoumaru, tencionando confrontá-lo em sua toca. A noite insone contribuíra pouco para lhe abrandar o humor, porém muito para lhe au¬mentar a preocupação. Tinha de descobrir o motivo do bizarro e assustador comportamento dele na noite anterior. Não con-seguia ligar o Sesshoumaru que conhecia ao que estava à beira da cama do filho com uma faca nas mãos. E estava determinada a encontrar uma resposta.

Alcançou a porta aberta do escritório de Sesshoumaru, resolu¬ta. Inspirou profundamente, fechando os olhos para centrar os pensamentos e adentrou o aposento.

Ele não estava lá.

A ausência de Sesshoumaru lhe abalou a confiança, deixando-a oca por dentro.

Girou nos calcanhares para partir, quando sua atenção foi captada por uma fileira de pequenos panfletos na mesa, próxi¬mo à porta. O título do que estava no topo se destacava — Um Estudo sobre as Causas e Efeitos da Vacina contra a Varíola. O autor era Edward Jenner e o panfleto datado de 1798. O ano de seu nascimento.

Franzindo o cenho, ergueu o próximo panfleto: Perspectiva da Exterminação da Varíola, de Benjamin Waterhouse, datada de 1800. Um calafrio lhe percorreu a espinha. Aquela fora a doença que dizimara sua mãe. A sra. Kaede havia lhe dito que havia um surto de varíola em Derrymore. O que significaria aquilo? A probabilidade de exterminar tão pavorosa praga?

Com cuidado, ela colocou o panfleto de volta à pilha, virou-se para partir e estacou ante a imagem estonteante de Sesshoumaru parado no corredor. Os cabelos negros se encontravam úmidos pelo banho e as mangas da camisa de linho arregaçadas num desafio ao decoro, revelando os fortes antebraços. Ele a fitava cauteloso com os olhos estreitados e tudo que Rin pôde fa¬zer foi lembrar-se dos momentos que passara envolta naqueles braços musculosos.

Ele se aproximou em silêncio. Com um olhar de soslaio às botas que Sesshoumaru usava, imaginou se não fora o patrão, que destruíra o retrato de Delia na noite anterior. Mas com que pro¬pósito? Se quisesse livrar-se dele bastava retirá-lo da parede e o guardá-lo em algum sótão.

Rin entreabriu os lábios para falar, mas os olhos verdes se desviaram, e ela percebeu que Meg se encontrava parada do outro lado da porta. Os olhos da criada estavam dilatados pela ansiedade e a moça esfregava a mão sobre o ventre abaulado.

— Parece ter algo importante em mente, Meg — disse Sesshoumaru em tom suave.

— Sim, milorde. — Curvando-se em uma cortesia, a expres¬são da empregada era de adoração e agitação ao mesmo tempo.

Ele deixou escapar um suspiro.

— Acho que vou ficar tonto se persistir em abaixar e levan¬tar toda vez que fala comigo. O que tem a dizer?

A criada executou outra mesura, e quase se desequilibrou. Rin ofegou preocupada e Sesshoumaru foi a seu socorro, mas no último instante Meg conseguiu se equilibrar.

— Quer se sentar? — ofereceu o patrão.

Meg fez uma careta, pressionando a mão contra as costas.

— Não posso sentar. Pela manhã precisei ser erguida da cama. — A criada volveu o olhar a Rin e em seguida ao carpete.

— Fale logo. — Ao som da voz firme de comando do patrão, Meg se sobressaltou.

— Sei que é médico e que não atende a mais ninguém, mas sei também que tem o conhecimento de como fazê-lo. Ouvi di¬zer outras coisas também, tais como o senhor ser um assa... — A empregada estacou abruptamente e engoliu em seco. Em seguida, ergueu o olhar ao patrão que se encontrava parado à sua frente. — Não me importo com o que ouvi. Sempre foi muito bom para mim. Quero que o senhor me atenda quando chegar a hora do bebê nascer. Quero que seja o senhor a me ajudar. Tenho medo e não quero que ele... — Meg meneou a cabeça, in¬capaz de continuar e voltou o olhar ao chão outra vez. — Sei que sabe como fazer — afirmou com um fio de voz. — Por favor.

— Meg — começou Sesshoumaru em tom gentil, mas Rin cap¬tou algo mais na voz masculina que não saberia denominar. — Não sabe o que está pedindo.

— Estou pedindo ajuda. Uma chance de vida para mim e meu filho. Tenho tido pesadelos horríveis, repletos de dor, sangue e escuridão. Sally Firth morreu de febre de puerpério na semana passada. Agora seu marido está sozinho com três crianças. E o modo como ela faleceu... — Ela fez uma pausa para recuperar o fôlego. — Não quero morrer da mesma forma. E embora não tenha planejado este bebê, tampouco desejado o que me aconteceu, quero que esta criança viva. É um inocente. Pode me ajudar?

Sesshoumaru soltou uma gargalhada. Um som áspero e cheio de amargura que fez o coração de Rin se contrair. Ele sofria e apesar de todas as desconfianças e apreensões que a assola¬vam não podia se furtar de sofrer com Sesshoumaru. Imaginou o que havia no pedido de Meg que lhe causava tanta angústia.

— Acha que posso salvá-la? — indagou o patrão em tom amargo. — Não poderia estar mais errada. A última mulher que assisti, morreu. E o bebê junto com ela. Sabe disso.

Rin ofegou, certa de que ele se referia a Delia, tão amar¬gurado era seu tom.

— Mas eu pensei que ela morreu em uma queda... — Rin deixou escapar.

Sesshoumaru lhe voltou um olhar severo e em seguida esfregou o rosto nas mãos. Quando voltou a falar, a voz soou extrema¬mente cansada.

— Vá para casa, Meg. Não pode mais executar as tare¬fas pesadas.

— Oh, milorde, não diga isso — gritou a criada com a face destorcida pela aflição. — Não, por favor. Estou precisando muito do dinheiro. Posso...

— Vou continuar pagando seu salário da mesma forma — interrompeu-a Sesshoumaru em tom rude. — Mande sua irmã a substituir e pagarei a ela também. — Permaneceu em silêncio por um longo momento. — E quando chegar a hora, mande sua irmã buscar a sra. Kaede. Não o médico. Está entendendo, Meg? A sra. Kaede. Ela garantirá sua segurança e a da criança.

— Oh... — A criada hesitou, prestes a dizer algo mais. Porém, Sesshoumaru não a encorajou, apenas fitando-a com o olhar estreitado, sem no entanto fitar Rin, embora ela qui¬sesse que o amante o fizesse. A generosidade que demonstrava para com Meg, era surpreendente.

— Sim, milorde, entendi. — E após executar outra laboriosa mesura se retirou.

— Você a desolou. — Rin se encontrava parada à porta. Toda a atenção focada no amante.

— É para o bem dela — retrucou ele em tom brusco para em seguida dar um passo à frente, os olhos verdes lhe perscrutando o semblante. — Ela pediu minha ajuda porque pensa que minha presença garantirá sua segurança. — Deixando a cabeça pender para trás, Sesshoumaru soltou uma gargalhada. — Como se meus cuidados não a fossem matar.

— Pare com isso! — sussurrou Rin. — Agora! Prefere se apegar às suas lembranças amargas a ajudar aquela moça?

— Desapontei-a, minha Rin? Eu a preveni de que isso iria acontecer.

Rin prendeu a respiração ante a menção carinhosa e o fato de Sesshoumaru insinuar que ela esperara algo irreal dele. Teria de fato criado uma fantasia?

Lutando contra o ímpeto de se aproximar e recostar a face ao peito musculoso, forçou-se a encará-lo.

Foi Sesshoumaru a desviar o olhar.

— Seria mais fácil Meg pedir ao demônio que guardasse os portões do céu do que a mim para salvar sua vida.

E em seguida, ele disparou pela porta do escritório, deixan¬do-a confusa, desolada e sozinha. Não confiara nela o suficiente para a contemplar com uma explicação assim como Rin não confiara em si mesma para perguntar.

Na manhã seguinte, Rin arrastou-se para a sala de café da manhã, sabendo que não poderia protelar o confronto com Sesshoumaru e questioná-lo sobre seu comportamento no quarto de Haku aquela noite. Cada hora que se passava a guiava a uma perspectiva mais serena. Sabia que deveria ter exigido uma ex-plicação na hora que presenciara a cena no quarto da criança ou no dia seguinte no escritório. A presença de Meg a impedira de questioná-lo e depois Rin descobriu que havia perdido a coragem. Era uma covarde, temendo a terrível explicação que pudesse ouvir.

Mas aquele não fora o único motivo de sua hesitação. Sentia-se confusa. O coração e o corpo ansiando pelo toque cálido e sensual daquele homem.

Queria que Sesshoumaru a procurasse, confiasse nela para divi¬dir a verdade sobre sua vida.

— Aqui está você, Haku — disse ela, erguendo o olhar para encontrar Myouga barrando a porta da sala de café da manhã. O corpo massivo lhe impedindo a entrada.

— O patrão quer tomar café da manhã sozinho com o filho — comunicou o criado em tom bruto. — Deve fazer a refeição com os outros criados, na cozinha.

Rin volveu o olhar a Haku, que lhe voltou um sorriso alegre, esquivando-se das longas pernas de Myouga, sem se afetar com a mudança de planos. Afinal, por que deveria? Ele adorava o tempo que passava com o pai.

— Encontrei um rato no estábulo, papai. —A voz da criança ecoava no corredor. — A sra. Kaede me disse para não chegar perto dele, mas eu levei um pedaço de queijo comigo quando fui para a aula de equitação na semana passada e o deixei en¬costado à parede. Terei de ver se meu pequeno amigo pegou o presente.

Apesar da situação, Rin percebeu um sorriso lhe curvar os cantos da boca.

Com um aceno de cabeça para Myouga, ela se voltou. Ainda com a imagem de Sesshoumaru inclinado sobre o filho com a faca na mão, temeu deixá-los sozinhos. Aquilo era bobagem. A criança estivera a sós com o pai durante seis anos antes que ela che¬gasse àquela casa. Não obstante a verdade irrefutável da cena que presenciara, acreditava que Sesshoumaru apresentaria alguma razão justificável, se estivesse disposto a fazê-lo.

Enquanto avançava pelo corredor, ouviu o murmúrio da voz do pai respondendo ao filho. Para sua total consternação perce¬beu que aquilo era o suficiente para lhe fazer o coração disparar.

A surpresa inicial ante a ordem de Myouga logo deu lugar à conclusão de que era melhor daquela forma. Sesshoumaru estava protegendo o próprio filho. Seria mais apropriado que ambos conversassem mais tarde do que se confrontarem na presença da criança.

O aroma de bolinhos recém-cozidos enchia a atmosfera da cozinha. Rin tomou seu lugar à mesa de madeira, onde Yura dispusera a louça. Notou que um lugar havia sido acres¬centado para ela. Ao que parecia, os criados sabiam que Rin havia sido banida da sala de café da manhã.

Embora inapetente, serviu-se de uma xícara de chá e de um bolinho.

— Estamos tão felizes por tê-la aqui, querida — afirmou a cozinheira com ternura.

A inesperada revelação fê-la erguer o olhar, surpresa, en¬quanto a sra. Kaede emitia um grunhido reservado.

— As preceptoras anteriores não amavam Haku. As primei¬ras, gostavam dele, mas o menino não era especial para elas. Todas as crianças merecem ser especiais, não acha? — indagou Yura.

Rin a fitou nos olhos com o coração contraído pelo fato de a cozinheira revelar seus mais íntimos sentimentos.

— Haku é especial — retrucou ela.

— E todas as crianças deveriam ser amadas e estar com seus pais verdadeiros — pressionou Yura.

Rin franziu o cenho, imaginando o que motivava a vee¬mência no tom sempre plácido da cozinheira.

— Claro que sim — concordou ela, e depois hesitou. Yura parecia estranha naquela manhã. Após um breve momento, decidiu fazer a pergunta que lhe povoava a mente. Naquele momento, mais do que nunca, precisava de uma resposta. Por que Sesshoumaru permitira que aquelas mulheres terríveis tomas¬sem conta do filho.

— Por que houve tantas preceptoras?

A sra. Kaede se ergueu de modo abrupto e começou a limpar os remanescentes da refeição, lançando-lhe um olhar severo. A cozinheira deu de ombros.

— No início, o patrão contratou uma através de uma das melhores agências de emprego. A sra. Granger era agradável e profissional. Haku era muito pequeno. Porém, ela detestava Gales e partiu antes de findar um ano de trabalho. As próxi¬mas, sentiam a mesma coisa. Almejavam uma colocação em Londres e as constantes idas e vindas do patrão as tornavam apreensivas. Havia muitos rumores, e a cada nova educado¬ra as histórias pareciam aumentar e piorar. Cada vez per¬maneciam por menos tempo até que a troca se dava a cada quinzena.

— Mas o que há de tão terrível em Gales? — indagou Rin, confusa.

— Já lhe disse, querida. Elas preferiam trabalhar em Londres. E se não conseguiam, preferiam ao menos trabalhar para uma família que lhes poderia fornecer excelente refe¬rência para o próximo emprego. — Yura desviou o olhar à mesa, esfregando os dedos nela, num gesto automático. — Não queriam permanecer num emprego cujo patrão gozava de pés¬sima reputação.

— Está se referindo à fama de assassino de lorde Craven? — inquiriu Rin sem hesitar.

A sra. Kaede emitiu um som estranho, mas Rin a igno¬rou, focando a atenção na cozinheira que anuiu, pesarosa.

— E os hábitos esquisitos do lorde não ajudaram em nada. Esticando o braço, Rin tomou a mão da outra mulher nas suas.

— Continue.

— Não há muito mais a dizer, querida. Um dia, as melhores agências de emprego não mais aceitavam seus pedidos. Então ele optou pelas de segundo escalão e depois pelas de terceiro.

— E por que empregar uma educadora e não deixar o meni¬no a cargo de vocês duas?

— Não sei ler nem escrever — informou Yura. — Como o filho de lorde Craven poderia ser criado por uma pessoa como eu? — Ela fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente; e quan¬do os abriu, Rin viu dor, perda e tragédia refletidas neles.

— Além disso, eu sequer consegui manter minha própria crian¬ça em segurança e impedir sua morte. Como poderia cuidar de outro?

Rin piscou várias vezes. Aquela era a primeira vez que a cozinheira se referia ao filho morto.

— Sinto muito por sua perda — disse por fim.

— Sim. Bem, o pequeno Haku precisa de uma preceptora apropriada. — Era óbvio que a mulher não queria discutir aquele assunto. — Não pensei sobre o problema da graduação da educadora. Por certo sob seus cuidados ele seria amado.

— Isso é verdade. Eu o amo, mas ele precisa aprender a ler e escrever e saber Latim. Haku tem uma posição a galgar neste mundo. Além disso, a madrasta de lorde Craven era a mais insistente. Ela exigia uma educadora instruída ou ela mesma se ocuparia da tarefa.

Uma posição no mundo. Rin engoliu em seco o próprio ressentimento. Quantas vezes tinha de ser lembrada de sua própria condição?

— As educadoras que foram chegando eram cada vez piores — continuou Yura. — E então as duas últimas morreram e nenhuma agência quis atender lorde Craven. E quando ele descobriu que o pequenino havia apanhado da última educado¬ra, ficou transtornado. Ele estava viajando na época e quando soube já estava feito. — A cozinheira exibiu um sorriso. — Foi então que ele a chamou.

— E tivemos sorte de ter vindo — interrompeu-a a sra. Kaede, de modo abrupto.

Rin se voltou de pronto para fitá-la, incerta se o comen¬tário fora sincero ou sarcástico, mas a expressão sempre amar¬ga da empregada não lhe deixou pistas. Yura se ergueu e começou a limpar a cozinha.

— Acha que sabe das coisas — começou a sra. Kaede. — Mas não sabe de nada.

Pousando a xícara com cuidado, Rin ergueu os olhos para a empregada.

— Então ajude-me a entender.

— Que tipo de homem acha que lorde Craven é? — indagou a criada.

Rin se surpreendeu com o tom de desafio. Que tipo de ho¬mem? Adorável... ou pelo menos pensara que era. Era alguém que apontava uma faca para uma criança no meio da noite. Quem era ele, afinal?

— Não tenho a menor idéia. É cheio de contradições e mais repleto de curvas e becos do que o mais intrincado labirinto — declarou por fim.

— Ele tem suas razões.

Que razões? Ansiava por perguntar, Que motivos tinha para segurar uma faca contra o filho? Ou mesmo deixar que o medo da ex-esposa crescesse a ponto de ela o considerar um assassino?

— Lorde Craven pode ter suas razões, mas minha preo¬cupação é com Haku. Ele é uma criança e deve ser protegido — afirmou Rin em tom firme.

— Protegido, sim, mas não de quem acha que constituiu um perigo para ele. — Os lábios da criada se encontravam contraí¬dos em uma linha tênue. — Ele nunca faria mal ao menino.

Mordiscando o lábio inferior, Rin imaginou o quanto a criada sabia e o quão seguro seria lhe revelar. Deveria des¬crever a cena que presenciara no quarto de Hakudoushis? Se o fizesse seria uma traidora. Teria de confrontar Sesshoumaru di¬retamente e não comentar com os criados às suas costas. Pensando assim, deu de ombros e fingiu interesse na xícara de café à sua frente.

Naquele instante, Sesshoumaru adentrou a cozinha com Hakudoushis em seu encalço. O estômago de Rin se contraiu.

Embora tivesse feito o desjejum, o menino pegou um boli¬nho do prato e começou a comê-lo, satisfeito. Ao contrário dos adultos, a criança parecia alheia à tensão latente que pairava na atmosfera da cozinha. No mesmo instante, a sra. Kaede e Yura se ocuparam de seus afazeres.

Rin baixou a cabeça, incapaz de sustentar o olhar do pa¬trão. Podia sentir os olhos verdes fitos nela, mas ele não fez menção de se aproximar. Através da proteção dos cílios longos, ela o viu inclinar-se de maneira negligente sobre a mesa recostada à parede oposta, pegar uma maçã e descascá-la com uma pequena faca.

De repente, ele se virou para fitá-la e a surpreendeu em sua observação sub-reptícia. Com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas, Sesshoumaru movia a faca para cima e para baixo. Ainda assim, Rin percebeu que o movimento era apenas uma fachada, pois nos olhos verdes viu refletida a mesma dor e confusão de quando o confrontara na cama de Hakudoushis. E então o olhar masculino se fechou, erguendo uma barreira protetora contra a momentânea visão de sua alma.

Ele levou um pedaço da fruta aos lábios e a mordeu, exi¬bindo os dentes alvos. Rin desviou o olhar, endurecendo o coração. Aquele homem lhe devia uma explicação e não podia se permitir ser indulgente.

— O queijo, papai! — Haku o cutucou no braço.

— Ah, sim. O queijo. — Sesshoumaru se voltou para Yura. — Corte um pedaço de queijo. Acho que meu filho está disposto a alimentar o rato do estábulo.

A cozinheira o fitou por alguns instantes, com expressão austera e em seguida obedeceu.

Rin tinha vontade de chorar. Àquela manhã parecia tão prazerosa e normal... Pai e filho passando o tempo juntos. Sentia-se como uma ladra. Suas suspeitas furtando aqueles momentos e cravando linhas de tensão na face de Sesshoumaru. O amante espe¬rava que ela o confrontasse. Não lhe daria nenhuma explicação a não ser que o questionasse, e o instinto lhe dizia que ele tinha suas razões. Porém, Rin queria que fosse dele a iniciativa. Que confiasse nela para dividir seus segredos.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO X

Aquele pareceu ò dia mais longo da vida de Rin. Hakudoushis estava taciturno e não cooperativo. Fracassava nas lições e se negava a prestar atenção às explicações. A paciência de Rin estava chegando ao limite. Por fim, findou o dia e o menino se encontrava lavado, vestido e pronto para ir para a cama. Quando se inclinou para lhe dar um beijo de boa-noite, sentiu uma presença atrás dela. Seu coração deu um pulo, mas ela se forçou a levantar e manter a expressão neutra.

Sesshoumaru se encontrava ao pé da cama do filho, observando-a com expressão fechada. Uma vez a fitara com o que Rin pensara ser alguma forma de afeição, mas naquele instante a encarava com olhar pétreo e distante, impedindo-a de ler seus pensamentos.

— Srta. Parrish.

Pensou que o nome formal era uma espécie de zombaria, mas não havia tom de escárnio na voz masculina. Em vez disso, perce¬beu uma nuança de pesar no modo como a chamara. Rin an¬siou por voltar o tempo atrás. Ser capaz de fitá-lo com a admira¬ção de uma amante. A compulsão de tocá-lo era quase sufocante.

Percebeu que uma faísca de desejo brilhou nos olhos verdes e como que dotada de vontade própria sua mão se moveu em direção a ele.

Haku murmurou no sono e Sesshoumaru se ocupou em puxar as cobertas por sobre o corpo do filho. Em seguida sorriu para a criança adormecida e as curvas generosas dos lábios carnudos se abrandaram.

Rin o observou fascinada. Duas noites antes era uma faca que ele segurava nas mãos ao fitar o filho. Não havia dúvi¬das sobre sua intenção. Desejara cortar Haku enquanto dormia. Para que nefasto propósito, não podia imaginar.

A perplexidade que assolava Rin aumentou ao vê-lo fitar o filho com evidente amor paterno. Que explicação teria para seu comportamento anterior? Seria Sesshoumaru insano? Não po¬dia conceber aquilo. Por certo era excêntrico, uma característi¬ca que achava atraente, mas não louco.

E então Rin percebeu que mantinha a mão estendida, quase o tocando. Embaraçada, retraiu-a, levando-a para trás das costas, e agradeceu o fato de Sesshoumaru não ter notado.

Num gesto repentino, ele voltou a atenção a Rin. A ex¬pressão calorosa que percebera pouco antes dera lugar à facha¬da fria que lhe dissimulava os pensamentos.

— Acho que Haku pode estar com febre — comentou ela em tom suave. — Não estava concentrado esta tarde.

— Sim, esperava que estivesse. Ele apresentará febre e dor na cabeça, mas durará apenas alguns dias.

Rin franziu o cenho. Ele parecia antecipar a doença do filho.

— Gostaria de falar com você.

O convite a fez engolir em seco, enchendo-a de esperança e temor ao mesmo tempo.

— Sim, milorde.

Sesshoumaru forçou um sorriso, embora ela não soubesse dizer se fora o tom com que falara ou o tratamento formal que o desagradara.

Seguindo-o, Rin entrou decidida no próprio quarto, alter¬nando o olhar entre a cama e as costas largas de Sesshoumaru.

— Talvez devêssemos conversar em seu escritório — arris¬cou Rin com a boca seca.

Ele a fitou por sobre os ombros, mas permaneceu em silên¬cio. Em vez disso, cruzou o quarto em direção à janela e lançou um olhar ao anoitecer. As últimas luzes do dia iluminavam fra¬camente o quarto de Rin.

— Em um momento me considera um monstro. E em outro, um homem.

A voz máscula soou repleta de emoção, e Rin ansiou por correr ao encontro dele e atirar-se em seus braços.

— E em seguida, um monstro outra vez. — Sesshoumaru se vol¬tou, fitando-a com intensidade. — Dividiu comigo a beleza de sua paixão e agora se retrai a meu toque.

Um som de negação lhe escapou da garganta e Rin mordiscou o lábio inferior, tentando segurar as palavras de afeição nascidas de perigosas emoções. Os olhos verdes se estreitaram, enquanto a observavam e depois pousaram na pilha de livros que lhe comprara. Rin os seguiu.

— Vejo que encontrou meu presente.

— Sim, obrigada. Eu... eles... o presente significa muito para mim. — Assim como você, pensou Rin, angustiada.

— Então está acabado? — declarou Sesshoumaru em tom áspe¬ro. — Antes mesmo de começar?

Ela o ferira. Sentiu o coração se partir ante tal conclusão. Uma única lágrima lhe escorreu do canto do olho, descendo pela face delicada. Sesshoumaru hesitou, como se esperasse pelas pala¬vras que ela não conseguia dizer. As perguntas que temia fazer.

— Acho que devo deixá-la com sua solidão — anunciou, an¬tes de se encaminhar à porta.

As palavras a cortaram por dentro. Solidão, pensou Rin. Quando ansiava pelo oposto. Chegara a Manorbrier cheia de otimismo e esperança. Mais que isso, sonhando em encontrar um lar. A última coisa que esperara encontrar fora solidão.

Rin fechou os olhos, tomada de desespero. Iria Sesshoumaru expulsá-la por confrontá-lo?

— Espere! — gritou. — Disse que desejava me falar, mas não disse nada.

Ele estacou e quando falou a voz soou áspera.

— Pergunte-me e responderei.

Uma infinidade de perguntas assomou à mente de Rin. Inspirando profundamente, escolheu uma.

— Vai me mandar embora?

— Não. — A negativa escapou de modo abrupto dos lábios de Sesshoumaru. — Dei-lhe minha palavra.

— Lembro-me disso — sussurrou ela. — Assim como tudo em relação àquela noite.

Em três passadas ele cobriu a distância que os separava e a fitou com olhar intenso. Rin inclinou a cabeça para trás para encarar os lindos olhos verdes repletos de promessas e perigos. Podia sentir a fragrância máscula sedutora e o calor que o corpo viril irradiava. Ansiava por deslizar os dedos pela nuca larga e o puxar para si.

Com um gemido, Rin virou-se de costas, quase correndo, até colocar a solidez da cama entre eles. A proximidade da¬quele homem a mesmerizava. Tinha a esperança de que com a distância seus pensamentos clareassem.

— Por quê? — indagou ele e Rin percebeu a dor na única palavra.

O que ele queria saber? Por que se afastara dele? Por que o impedira de cometer um ato terrível naquela noite?

— Por que desperta em mim a necessidade de sentir? De confiar? Por quê, Rin? — a pergunta sussurrada roçou-lhe a alma, deixando-a vulnerável.

Ela pressionou os lábios, incapaz de manter o controle. As pa¬lavras de Sesshoumaru lhe partiram o coração. Magoara-o de uma for¬ma que nunca pretendera. Aquele homem se importava com ela e tudo que fizera fora lhe virar as costas. Mas tinha suas razões...

— Rin... — Tomando-lhe as mãos nas dele, Sesshoumaru a puxou para perto. — Há coisas que quero lhe falar.

— Eu... — Ela tentou se desvencilhar, mas a proximidade a mantinha cativa no fogo que emanava do corpo masculino, liquefazendo seus pensamentos.

Ele levou os dedos aos lábios de Rin, impedindo-a de falar.

— Escute — sussurrou, substituindo os dedos pelos lábios num roçar cálido e fazendo-a ansiar por puxá-lo para si e se recostar à rigidez do corpo viril. Mas no mesmo instante ele que¬brou o contato, sorrindo pesaroso. — Muitas vezes, nos últimos anos, ordenei-me a curar minhas próprias feridas, mas não o fiz. Ao contrário, permiti que se agravassem cada vez mais, encerrando-me em minha torre. Até que você chegou e começou a derrubar a parede que ergui em torno de mim mesmo, tijolo por tijolo, com sua natureza aberta e coração bondoso.

Com um toque gentil, Sesshoumaru afastou uma mecha de ca¬belos da face de Rin, colocando-a atrás da orelha. O toque cálido acendeu a chama da esperança que se desfraldava no peito dela como um sopro de primavera.

— Aquela noite, quando se inclinou sobre Haku, o que estava fazenda? — Rin deu vazão à pergunta que mantinha presa por tanto tempo.

— Ah, imaginei que indagasse isso. — Ele a fitou com in¬tensidade. — Pensou que eu fosse capaz de causar algum mal a meu filho? Estava tentando protegê-lo. Há um surto de varíola em Derrymore.

Rin o fitou, confusa.

— E isso tem alguma relação com a faca e com o fato de quase ter me matado de susto?

— Defendeu Haku como uma leoa faz com sua prole. Pensando bem, devo admitir que compreendo sua preocupação.

— Então explique-me a correlação entre facas e varíola — pediu Rin, estudando-o por um longo instante. Por al¬guma razão, pensou nos panfletos que encontrara no escri¬tório de Sesshoumaru sobre a erradicação da praga. — Deve ter uma explicação...

— Tenho. Vinte anos atrás, um homem chamado Edward Jenner descobriu que as mulheres que ordenhavam vacas não contraíam varíola. Esse homem concluiu que a exposição daquelas mulheres à varíola bovina lhes rendeu imunidade à doença. Foi então que começou a fazer experimentos, nos quais propôs a inoculação individualizada com o líquido de uma pústula infectada de varíola bovina. Esse processo foi denominado "vacinação". É exatamente o que eu pretendia fazer com Haku naquela noi¬te. O método de Jenner consistia na utilização de penas para raspar o material da pústula de varíola bovina na pele e dessa forma conferir proteção. A faca era apenas para abrir a caixa de penas. — Ante a exclamação abafada de Rin, ele deu de ombros. — Esperava fazer isso durante o sono de Haku e que, pela manhã, ele acordasse a salvo do contágio.

— E por que escolheu não se explicar no momento? — Se Sesshoumaru tivesse lhe dado aquela simples explicação antes, grande parte do tormento que a afligira nos dias que se segui¬ram seria abrandada.

— Por que meu ego queria que viesse a mim e me ques¬tionasse.

— Oh!

Sesshoumaru ergueu uma das mãos.

— Ridículo, eu sei.

Rin o fitou com a mente em turbilhão. Varíola bovina. De repente, ela se ergueu com os olhos dilatados pela descoberta repentina.

— A vaca da fazenda de Hicks! Eu aprendi a ordenhar lá! — gritou, esquecendo toda a dor e raiva. Deus do céu! Sesshoumaru lhe dera o presente da compreensão. — Todos estes anos imaginei por que todas as pessoas daquela casa foram dizimadas pela terrível praga. Três crianças e seus pais. O mordomo, a criada, até mesmo um limpador de chaminés que estava trabalhando lá. Minha mãe! — Suspirou profundamente. — E eu não fui contaminada. A culpa que sentia por ter sobrevivido era terrí¬vel. E tudo porque estava aprendendo a ordenhar vacas.

— Serei eternamente grato àquela vaca — murmurou ele, com voz rouca, enquanto se aproximava de Rin.

— Oh, não! Eu o impedi de proteger Haku! Temos...

— Fiz isso ontem à noite — interrompeu-a Sesshoumaru. — Ele dormiu durante todo o processo.

— Por isso espera que Haku tenha febre. Ele está com va¬ríola bovina.

— Uma forma benigna da doença que lhe causará apenas um desconforto temporário e não lhe deixará seqüelas, e o li¬vrará do perigo de contrair a varíola.

Rin cerrou os punhos, incerta do lugar que ocupava na estima de Sesshoumaru. Estaria ele zangado com ela? Ou desapon¬tado? A única intenção que tivera fora proteger o filho. Deveria ter confiado, acreditado... e então, a realidade a atingiu como uma adaga. Ela acreditara... em seu coração.

Sob uma nova perspectiva, analisou a insegurança que a assolara durante toda a vida. O pai a desprezara antes mesmo de ela nascer. Contara com o amor materno, mas sempre fora motivo de escárnio de terceiros pelo fato de ser filha ilegítima. Em cada casa onde a mãe ia trabalhar tinha de suportar o falatório dos empregados, e a história se repetiu até que ficou órfã e sob o jugo das tias, que a quiseram entregar a um arrematador. Um homem horrível que a queria transformar em amante contra sua vontade. Não era de admirar que não fosse familiarizada com a confiança.

Mas conhecia o desejo e o calor que a arrastavam como um ímã para Sesshoumaru Craven. Tão avassalador, que seria capaz de vender a própria alma para provar o sabor daqueles lábios carnudos e a rigidez do corpo escultural contra o seu.

Entreabriu os lábios e ergueu o olhar para encontrar o dele, tentando decifrar os segredos do coração daquele homem.

—Desculpe-me — sussurrou Rin, com sinceridade. Sentia-se arrependida pela falta de confiança. Por fazê-lo que¬brar suas defesas e em seguida desapontá-lo. Pelo fato de não bastar que Sesshoumaru se importasse com ela. Desejava que ele a amasse como amara Delia. Não, mais que isso. De maneira diferente. Mais forte e profundamente.

— O erro foi meu — replicou ele. — Deveria ter explicado minhas ações de imediato.

— Sim, deveria.

Parecendo ter sido pego de surpresa pela resposta de Rin, ele piscou várias vezes.

— Queria que confiasse em mim — declarou por fim.

O coração de Rin se contraiu no peito. Confiança. Algo nos olhos verdes a fazia crer que a palavra encerrava um signi¬ficado que ainda não podia compreender.

— Não estou acostumado a justificar minhas ações.

Ela o fitou, sensibilizada pelo fato de Sesshoumaru ter se preocu¬pado em lhe dar uma explicação e perdoar-lhe a transgressão.

— Rin.

O som do próprio nome nos lábios de Sesshoumaru, cálido e cheio de promessas, fez sua feminilidade pulsar de desejo. Ele se aproximou, quase a tocando. A sombra da cama próxima a ambos.

Rin o fitou, mergulhando nas profundezas dos olhos verdes.

— Eu te amo — sussurrou ela, para em seguida congelar, paralisada pela magnitude da própria confissão.

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru se dilataram e uma pequena ruga se formou em sua testa. Sem mais delongas, Rin se atirou nos braços fortes com um gemido suave, jogando ambos na cama, em um emaranhado de pernas e braços.

Os lábios carnudos tomaram os dela, fazendo-a sentir a tex¬tura inebriante da língua do amante explorando-lhe a boca. Oh, que alívio glorioso saborear aquele beijo!

Com movimentos rápidos, Sesshoumaru segurou-lhe o tecido da saia, deslizando-o pelas coxas macias. O toque ousado a levan¬do ao limite da insanidade. A língua ávida de Rin deslizava pelos lábios carnudos, arrancando um som indefinido da gar¬ganta de Sesshoumaru, algo entre um riso e um gemido.

Com os dedos se movendo ao sabor da paixão, ela lhe desabotoou a camisa e tirou a calça, pressionando os lábios contra a calidez da pele do peito musculoso. Extasiada, explorou o corpo viril com a língua, os dentes e os lábios, beijando o abdômen de¬finido e mais abaixo até que a boca ávida se fechasse em torno da masculinidade excitada, sugando-a com avidez e arrancan¬do um gemido dos lábios carnudos.

A sensação era indescritível. Subjugava-o com a carícia ou¬sada até mantê-lo como um escravo esparramado em êxtase total, o corpo escultural parcialmente exposto. Rin desco¬briu-se inebriada com aquela sensação e deslizou a língua pela extensão da ereção colossal antes de sugá-la, aprofundando a boca com movimentos de vaivém.

— Rin! — A súplica se originou na garganta de Sesshoumaru, enquanto ela o sugava com avidez, alternando a força da suc¬ção com a suavidade do deslizar da língua. — Onde aprendeu a fazer isso?

Rin recuou, circulando a grossa rigidez com a língua e o fitando nos olhos.

— Gostei quando fez isso comigo. Pensei que talvez tam¬bém o agradasse. — E Sesshoumaru estava gostando. Disso ela tinha certeza.

Rolando na cama e trazendo-a consigo, ele a deitou de cos¬tas e a despiu antes de lhe tomar os lábios num beijo úmido e profundo. Uma das mãos enterradas nos cabelos longos, os lábios pressionados contra os dela num beijo ousado e sensual e o peito musculoso desnudo lhe roçando os seios. Sesshoumaru incli-nou a cabeça, sugando-lhe um mamilo róseo, enquanto massageava o outro entre os dedos polegar e indicador. Rin gemeu, perdida na maciez úmida e quente da boca masculina contra a pele sensível.

— Agora — sussurrou ela. — Agora...

Antes que acabasse de pronunciar as palavras ele a es¬tava penetrando, firme e preciso, o corpo feminino se fe¬chando em torno dele e os dedos finos pressionando-lhe as nádegas musculosas. Rin o desejava tão desespera-damente que se sentia queimar por dentro. Emitindo um gemido rouco e gutural, ela arqueou o corpo, dobrando os joelhos e apoiando os calcanhares nos lençóis, numa tenta¬tiva desesperada de uni-los a um tal ponto que formassem um único ser.

Sesshoumaru penetrou-a ainda mais fundo. Cada investida a aproximando da insanidade. Com movimentos ritmados, des¬lizava para dentro e para fora até que um grito lancinante re-verberou pelas paredes do quarto.

— Oh, por favor... — suplicou Rin, envolvendo o corpo másculo com as pernas e ofegando, enquanto ele se movia cada vez mais rápido e forte, até que os músculos do corpo viril tensionaram antes de derramar seu prazer dentro dela.

E naquele instante, Rin concluiu que afinal encontrara a si mesma e a um lar.

Próximo à meia-noite, Rin se aconchegou ao corpo viril, aquecida pela manta suave da própria felicidade.

— Temos de conversar sobre...

Oh, sua língua que não cabia na boca a havia traído e por certo Sesshoumaru queria tocar no assunto. Por que deixara esca¬par que o amava?

Uma batida frenética à porta postergou a conversação. Envolvendo o corpo desnudo na coberta grossa, Rin se apressou em atender.

Agradecendo a interrupção, escancarou a porta para encon¬trar a sra. Kaede parada no corredor escuro, com os cabelos caindo revoltos sobre os ombros e o rosto pálido.

— Chegou a hora de Meg, e ela não está nada bem. O bebê está sentado. Temo por sua vida. Alice, a irmã de Meg, veio me procurar. — O olhar da criada se voltou para a penumbra do interior do quarto. A criada não demonstrava surpresa ou censura ao deparar com o patrão na cama da preceptora. — O senhor deve vir.

Voltando-se, Rin encontrou-o sentado na beirada da cama com o lençol cobrindo-lhe apenas a intimidade. Ele pas¬sou as mãos pelos cabelos, meneando a cabeça.

— Não posso oferecer ajuda a Meg.

O coração de Rin se contraiu ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

— O senhor tem de vir — insistiu a criada.

— Irei, mas não a tocarei. Sabe que não posso — retrucou, deixando escapar um profundo suspiro. — Sua presença será de mais valor para aquela menina do que a minha.

A empregada o encarou com expressão fria e anuiu antes de se retirar, apressada.

— Pode oferecer ajuda a Meg — sussurrou Rin. — É um médico. Um curador.

— Não mais, minha Rin. Sou um pesquisador. Um cientista.

— Pode salvá-la — argumentou ela, elevando o tom de voz. — Ao menos tentar!

— Tentar e fracassar? — Sesshoumaru meneou a cabeça. — Nunca mais. — Dizendo isso, recolheu as roupas e se aproximou de Rin, acariciando-lhe a face. — Não posso. Fique aqui, para o caso de Haku acordar. Não há nada que possa fazer por Meg.

Deixando-se afundar no estofado macio do sofá próximo à janela, Rin fitava a porta aberta, algum tempo depois de Sesshoumaru partir, assolada por uma tristeza indescritível. Angariara a afeição de Sesshoumaru. Talvez até um ínfimo peda¬ço de seu coração, mas não conseguira lhe curar as feridas da alma.

Apenas ele seria capaz de fazê-lo e até que aquilo aconteces¬se que esperança havia para ela?

O som da carruagem anunciou a partida de Sesshoumaru. Podia apenas esperar que o estado de Meg o inspirasse a agir.

Franziu o cenho, friccionando as mãos nos braços. Apesar de ter se vestido, o frio parecia emanar de dentro dela. Trêmula, atravessou o quarto e se dirigiu ao de Hakudoushis, encaminhando-se à cama do menino e então congelou ao perceber que ele não se encontrava lá.

— Haku! — chamou, correndo para verificar o corredor que se encontrava vazio.

Tomada de preocupação, voltou ao próprio quarto, imaginando se o menino não teria acordado e se dirigido à sua cama, mas o aposento se encontrava tão vazio quanto o outro.

Alguma coisa estava errada.

Com a mente em turbilhão, Rin dirigiu-se à pequena mesa, com a intenção de acender a vela que lá se encontrava, quando um movimento do lado de fora da janela lhe atraiu a atenção. Duas silhuetas emergiram das sombras. Uma criança e um homem, trajando calça clara. Juntos, caminhavam apres¬sados em direção ao portão externo.

Rin sentiu um frio lancinante no estômago. Num gesto impensado, correu para a porta e desceu correndo a escada, saindo para a escuridão da noite.

— Haku! — gritou ela, tropeçando sobre um montículo de pedras. Uma carruagem se encontrava parada do outro lado do muro que guardava Manorbrier, e Rin viu, horrorizada, o homem abrir a porta do veículo e colocar Hakudoushis no interior.

— Pare! — berrou ela. Oh, Deus! Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo. — Haku!

Porém, a realidade era inexorável. A cabeça do homem se ergueu ao som dos gritos. O dr. Smythe, pensou ela. Estava seqüestrando a criança no meio da noite.

Parando em frente à carruagem, Rin fechou os dedos so¬bre a maçaneta, forçando a porta.

— Suba no banco e sente-se a meu lado. — Uma voz lhe sussurrou na orelha. — Temos de sair daqui. Há perigo neste lugar.

— Yura! — exclamou Rin, virando-se. — Oh, graças a Deus! Pensei... — Meneou a cabeça com vigor. — Não importa. O que está fazendo aqui a esta hora?

— Apresse-se e suba — ordenou a cozinheira em tom urgen¬te. — Temos de escapar o quanto antes.

— Por quê? Qual é o problema? — Rin recordou a noite em que foi até a galeria dos quadros e a certeza que tivera de que algum estranho invadira a casa. Teria acontecido outra vez? — Vai levar Haku ao encontro do pai?

— Sim. Toda criança precisa estar com seu pai verdadeiro. — A voz de Yura soava áspera e urgente. — Rápido!

Franzindo o cenho, Rin obedeceu, sentindo a carrua¬gem oscilar quando a cozinheira se acomodou a seu lado, an¬tes de tomar as rédeas dos animais e colocar o veículo em movimento.

Segurando-se com força à madeira grosseira do assento do veículo, Rin lançou um olhar a Manorbrier, que se distan¬ciava rapidamente.

Alguma coisa estava muito errada.

Voltando o olhar à estrada iluminada apenas pelo brilho difuso da lua, tentou acalmar as batidas descompassadas do próprio coração. Observou Yura. A cozinheira trajava calça bufante e botas pretas polidas. A fragrância de limão mesclada ao rábano silvestre invadiu-lhe as narinas.

Oh, Deus! Deslizando no banco, Rin tentou se afastar, mas não havia para onde ir. Se estivesse sozinha, se atira¬ria do veículo em movimento, mas Hakudoushis se encontrava encarcerado dentro da carruagem. Lutou desespera-damente contra o pânico que começava a tomar proporções mons¬truosas em seu íntimo. Engolindo em seco, elevou a voz para sobressair ao barulho produzido pelo trote frenético dos cavalos.

— Eu... devia estar com Haku. Não quero que ele fique assustado.

A cozinheira não lhe voltou resposta. Fitava, impassível, a estrada, incitando os animais a aumentar a velocidade a um nível perigoso. Porém, quando tentou alertar Yura, ela a ignorou.

Rin lutou contra a vontade de segurar os braços da cozi¬nheira, temendo que ela perdesse o controle das rédeas. Como se seus pensamentos se tornassem realidade, o veículo adernou perigosamente ao fazer uma curva.

— Srta. Rin! — Os gritos assustados de Hakudoushis eram abafados pelas paredes de carruagem e o tropel dos cavalos, mas uma espécie de instinto materno lhe permitia ouvir a voz infantil, aterrorizada.

— Por favor! — gritou, frenética.

Talvez o desespero que demonstrava ou os gritos do meni¬no tivessem sensibilizado a mulher, que, por fim, diminuiu a velocidade.

— O que está fazendo? — indagou Rin. — Para onde está nos levando?

— Uma criança deve ficar com seu verdadeiro pai. Não per¬cebe? O verdadeiro. — Um soluço abafado escapou dos lábios da cozinheira. — Meu filho foi afastado de mim. Isso não é cer¬to. Tampouco natural.

— Yura, por favor! Leve-nos de volta a Manorbrier — im¬plorou Rin, avaliando se poderia tomar as rédeas que a co¬zinheira mantinha firmemente atadas às mãos. E o que faria? Nunca dirigira uma carruagem na vida. Podia matar a todos.

— Não para a casa dele — retrucou Yura, lançando-lhe um olhar sombrio. — Leu o diário. Sabe muito bem. Manorbrier não é a casa de Haku.

O diário de Delia. Então fora ela que o roubara. De repente o quebra-cabeça se encaixou na mente de Rin. A calça e as botas que divisara do lado de fora do depósito de gelo. O linimento com aroma de limão que a assombrara. Lembrou-se de que a sra. Kaede lhe dissera que Yura preparava o ungüento. Era ela que vagava pela casa no dia em que o quadro da prima fora danificado. Era a cozinheira quem fizera tudo aquilo!

— Conte-me sobre o diário. Nunca li o final — pediu Rin com urgência, desesperada por desviar a atenção de Yura e fazê-la diminuir a velocidade do veículo.

— Lorde Craven não é o pai de Haku. Rin ofegou, tomada pelo choque.

— Como assim?

Mas antes que a cozinheira falasse, sabia a resposta. As pa¬lavras do diário passaram como um filme em sua mente. É che¬gada a hora de encarar a realidade. Estou grávida. Depois das escolhas que fiz, não pensava que isso fosse possível. Ele ficou tão aborrecido quando lhe contei. Oh, nada é o que parece ser.

A prima engravidara de outro homem. Teria Sesshoumaru co¬nhecimento do fato?

Sim. Oh, Deus! Sim. Aquele era o motivo de seu amor ter se transformado em ódio e da raiva que nutrira pela ex-esposa. E ainda assim, amava aquela criança como se fosse seu filho. Amava incondicionalmente.

— Oh, Sesshoumaru — sussurrou Rin.

Yura instigou os animais, fazendo-os imprimir o rit¬mo veloz de antes. Rin pensou que a carroça fosse virar. Pressionando as costas contra o assento, pensou ouvir os solu¬ços de Hakudoushis no interior do veículo.

— Podemos morrer. Você, eu e a criança. Aqui não temos segurança. Por favor, Yura leve-nos de volta a Manorbrier. — Rin elevou a voz para que a cozinheira a pudesse ouvir, tentando ocultar o pânico que se refletia nela. A carruagem balouçou e oscilou, mas o ritmo veloz não diminuiu.

— E se isso acontecer ele vai sofrer ainda mais ante ao cor¬po dilacerado do menino. — As palavras da criada tinham uma tonalidade demoníaca. — Ele me separou de meu filho. Suturou meus pulsos abertos e me afastou do meu menino. Todo esse tempo, pensei que Haku era filho legítimo, mas ele mentiu...

Louca, pensou Rin. Pobre Yura, desvairada pela morte do próprio filho.

— Bem, mas podemos consertar isso. — A risada da cozi¬nheira soou fantasmagórica e o odor de limão se intensificou, envolvendo Rin, que deslizou ainda mais para a beirada do acento. Com força inesperada, a cozinheira a puxou para perto, mantendo as rédeas em apenas uma das mãos. E de repente, puxou-as, obrigando os animais a estacarem com um solavanco. O veículo oscilou, fazendo Rin se agarrar ao banco.

Yura se voltou para fitá-la e em seus olhos ela viu refleti¬da a insanidade e o ódio que a mulher alimentava havia anos.

— O que acha que aconteceu com Delia? — A cozinheira inclinou-se para a frente, aproximando a face pálida até que Rin lhe pudesse sentir o hálito quente.

Rin se afastou, silente, observando o rosto distorcido da outra e o cenário ao redor, enquanto formulava um plano para escapar.

— Não sei.

— Não, querida?

— Oh, por favor! Haku! Deixe-me ir para perto dele. Eu lhe suplico.

Yura soltou uma gargalhada. Um som áspero e assustador.

— Delia contou-me o que faria. Não queria estragar a bela silhueta e então interrompeu a gravidez...

— O quê! — gritou Rin.

— Não a segunda. A primeira. Ficou grávida na noite de núpcias e não desejava ter um bebê. E então ela o matou. E eu a matei, jogando-a do topo de uma escada alta. Era o úni¬co modo. Porém, demorou muito tempo para falecer. O ventre convulsionando, enquanto lutava para expelir a criança. Uma delas sobreviveu e a outra nasceu morta. — O tom de Yura se elevou, enquanto voltava a Rin um olhar frio. — Justiça divina. Um ficaria com o pai o outro iria com a mãe. As crianças têm de ficar com os pais, não percebe?

Oh, Deus! Aquilo era terrível demais para ser verdade. Rin engoliu o travo amaro do terror que crescia dentro dela. Deslizou o olhar pelos arredores, na esperança de algum so¬corro. Não. Ninguém sabia que haviam saído do castelo. Teria de contar apenas com a própria ingenuidade para salvar a si mesma e a Hakudoushis.

A mão da cozinheira ainda se encontrava fechada no tecido da saia de Rin. Ela a mantinha segura como a lhe perceber a intenção de pular e resgatar a criança.

— Por favor — sussurrou Rin, tentando se desvencilhar. O choro já enfraquecido do menino lhe cortava o coração.

— Não tema — murmurou Yura. — Não quero feri-los — garantiu, acariciando a face de Rin, que no mesmo instante recuou, cerrando os punhos e desferindo um golpe no rosto e em seguida no ombro da criada. Por fim, estava livre!

Com um grito, tentou saltar do banco, mas Yura puxou-a pelos cabelos e instigou os animais a se movimentarem, au¬mentando a velocidade até que superasse toda a cautela.

A atenção de Rin se dividia entre a periculosidade da viagem e o temor por Hakudoushis. Tudo que sabia era que aquela mulher era louca, perigosa e culpava Sesshoumaru por toda a sua dor e perda. A carruagem oscilou perigosamente e Rin ouviu um baque surdo quando a roda da direita se desprendeu do chão e voltou a bater com força no solo.

Podia ouvir Hakudoushis batendo na porta da carruagem e gri¬tando seu nome. Inspirou profundamente, imaginando por que sentia o odor de fumaça.

Lançou um olhar à cozinheira e com força renovada se ati¬rou a ela, lutando pela posse das rédeas.

— Haku! — gritou Rin, forçando o ar para fora dos pul¬mões. — Pule quando a carruagem diminuir de velocidade! Pule, Haku! E corra!

Empregando toda a força que possuía, puxou as redás, tentando desacelerar o ritmo dos animais. Sentiu o veículo mais lento e de soslaio, divisou um vulto pular e imergir na escuridão.

E então Yura estava sobre ela. As mãos pressionadas con¬tra sua face. Caindo de costas, forçou um. olhar à estrada para se certificar de que Hakudoushis escapara. A porta escancarada abria e fechava repetidas vezes com o oscilar do veículo.

— Corra, Haku! — gritou, desesperada. — Corra!

Rin lutou quando a cozinheira lhe tomou as rédeas das mãos. A carruagem oscilava, frenética de um lado para outro, fazendo-a deslizar e bater a cabeça na beirada lateral do acen¬to. A dor aguda a fez ofegar, enquanto lutava para se erguer. Tarde demais, pensou, enquanto sentia tudo rodar a seu redor e o odor de fumaça se tornava cada vez mais forte.

Era como se tivesse flutuando na escuridão. O estrondo de uma colisão cortou o ar e um grito interminável se fez ouvir. Sentiu-se desabar no solo antes de a escuridão a engolfar.

* * *

**_Esse é o penultimo capitulo pessoal..._**

**_No final da fic direi o nome do livro e tambem do autor..._**

**_Que nao é para falar nao manda muito bem..._**

**_Espero que todos estejam gostando dessa adapitação..._**

**_Na verdade estive amando postar para voces..._**

**_E Saiba que ja editei outro livro para postar a voces..._**

**_É um romance e falarei melhor sobre ele no proximo capitulo..._**

**_Agradeço a todos os reviews e depois deem uma olhada la, pois respondi a todos...  
_**

**_KISSUS  
_**


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO XI

A luz lhe feria os olhos. Rin descerrou as pálpebras e tornou a fechá-las, instigada pela dor. Lentamente, tor¬nou a abrir os olhos, franzindo a testa. Era noite. Suprimindo um gemido, virou a cabeça. Estranho. Era noite, mas a luz era intensa.

— Haku — sussurrou.

— Srta. Rin.

Sentiu o toque suave da criança em sua fronte e as lágrimas lhe rolaram pela face.

— Oh, graças a Deus!

Forçando-se a sentar, ignorou a dor terrível que lhe fustiga¬va a cabeça e sentou o menino em seu colo. Enterrou a face nos cabelos macios da criança, inalando-lhes o perfume.

— Está machucado? — indagou, com a voz estrangulada. Hakudoushis se moveu, erguendo a perna para exibir o rasgo na calça de veludo marrom.

— Tenho um arranhão — respondeu ele, soando desam¬parado.

Quase chorando de alívio, Rin o apertou ainda mais con¬tra o peito.

— Você é um menino corajoso.

E então, a enormidade daquela situação a atingiu, inexorável. Um onda de terror a invadiu, fazendo-a erguer o olhar e escrutinar as adjacências à procura de Yura. A uma pequena distância, jaziam os destroços da carruagem com chamas ar¬dendo em volta, mas nenhum sinal dela.

Oh, então aquela era a fonte da luz, pensou Rin, fran¬zindo o cenho, enquanto imaginava a origem dó fogo. Hakudoushis emitiu um som de protesto e ela o apertou ainda mais.

— Srta. Rin... acho que fui eu que acendi aquele fogo.

— Você? — indagou ela, fitando-o nos olhos.

— E meu soldado — declarou ele, erguendo a mão para mostrar o pequeno brinquedo. — Ele não gosta do escuro. — Fez uma pausa antes de continuar. — Papai não gosta que eu brinque com fósforos. Mas eu tenho uma caixa deles no bolso do meu casaco que Yura me fez vestir para que eu ficasse aquecido. E um casaco velho. Esqueci que o fósforo estava lá, mas quando coloquei minha mão no bolso, o encontrei. Como estava muito assustado, pensei que se o acendesse haveria luz, mas deixei cair o primeiro e começou a pegar fogo. — O menino começou a soluçar. — Foi sem querer!

Rin o puxou para si outra vez, olhando ao redor. Não acreditava que estivessem seguros ali.

— Oh, Haku. Nada disso é culpa sua. Por certo estava com medo...

— Não eu. Teodore — defendeu-se ele.

— Sim. Teodore — concordou Rin, beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça. — Você é mesmo um menino muito corajoso. Salvou a si mesmo e ajudou a me salvar.

Os olhos do menino se dilataram.

— Verdade? — sussurrou.

— Sim. Mas agora temos de sair daqui e encontrar o cami¬nho de volta para casa.

— Mas, e Yura? — indagou ele. Sim. E Yura?, pensou ela.

Ajudando Hakudoushis a se erguer, lutou para se pôr de pé, apoiando as mãos no solo áspero. Deviam estar longe de casa.

De repente, o som crescente de um veículo se aproximando fez-lhe a cabeça latejar. Parecia que tudo a seu redor estava rodando. Rin puxou o menino para si. Ambos à mercê do desconhecido. Hakudoushis ergueu a cabeça e paralisou, como um pequeno animal farejando o ar. E então um sorriso luminoso lhe curvou os lábios.

— Papai! — Deixando Rin deitada no chão, correu em direção à fonte do barulho.

Mais uma vez, ela tentou se levantar, mas a terra girava ante seus olhos. Pressionando os dedos contra a fronte, sentiu a umidade pegajosa. Sangue, pensou.

E então Sesshoumaru estava sobre ela, o fogo remanescia dos destroços da carruagem lançando sombras pelos ângulos esculturais do rosto másculo.

O rosto belo e amado.

— Sesshoumaru.

O nome foi pronunciado com um fio de voz.

Ele lhe segurou o queixo, fazendo-a olhar em sua direção. O toque era cálido e firme. Os olhos verdes refletindo a chama de um sentimento profundo lhe tiraram o fôlego. Lágrimas de alí¬vio rolaram pela face de Rin. Ainda não estavam em segu¬rança, lembrou a si mesma. Ainda existia o espectro de Yura. A insanidade e o amargor irracional daquela mulher.

— Está sangrando. Tome. Pressione isso contra o corte. — A voz masculina soava calma e fria, fazendo-a volver a face para fitá-lo. A parede de proteção que ele mantinha em torno de si, estava de volta ao lugar.

Desejava tomar-lhe a mão firme e levá-la aos lábios. Em vez disso, obedeceu, pressionando o pedaço de pano contra o ferimento.

— Yura — conseguiu dizer.

Sesshoumaru se ergueu, escrutinando a escuridão. O vento fustiga¬va-lhe a capa, dando a impressão de que ele era um ser alado.

— Onde?

Um grito agudo cortou a noite, fazendo-o erguer-se de imediato, e lançar um olhar em direção às chamas. Em seguida, correu até a carruagem.

Rin lutou para se pôr de pé. Tentando se equilibrar, cam¬baleou atrás de Sesshoumaru. Alcançou-o no instante em que ele tirava o casaco e o jogava ao chão.

Um segundo grito ecoou ainda mais forte.

— Estou presa! Oh, Deus! Meu pé! — A voz de Yura esta¬va repleta de terror.

Sesshoumaru não hesitou. Rin observava com o coração ba¬tendo na garganta, enquanto ele se movia em direção à confla¬gração que ameaçava destruir tudo que tocava.

A cozinheira se encontrava deitada no chão, com grande parte da carruagem em cima de seu corpo. O fogo ardia ao re¬dor, enquanto ela lutava para se libertar.

De repente, a mão pequenina de Hakudoushis tomou a dela, fa¬zendo Rin desviar a atenção para o menino.

— Papai a salvará? — indagou a criança com a voz trêmula. E por que deveria? A cozinheira havia matado a esposa de

Sesshoumaru e seqüestrado Hakudoushis no meio da noite. Puxou o me¬nino para si, pressionando-o contra a saia.

— Sim, ele a salvará. Seu pai é médico. Um curador — redarguiu ela, certa do que estava dizendo.

Sesshoumaru tentaria salvar até mesmo a mulher que lhe causara tantos danos, destruindo sua mulher, sua filha e sua reputação.

Observando as chamas, Rin testemunhou a luta desen¬freada de Sesshoumaru para libertar Yura dos destroços do veícu¬lo. Yura gritava e se debatia.

— Deixe-me morrer! — gritava. — Desta vez, deixe-me morrer!

Soltando uma imprecação, Sesshoumaru avaliou os destroços, enquanto as chamas se elevavam cada vez mais. Rin perce¬beu que a cozinheira estava coberta de sangue e uma profunda ferida aberta em seu abdômen.

Como que possuído, Sesshoumaru pegou um pedaço de metal quebrado da roda, lutando contra as chamas, e só então ela percebeu que a mancha escura que circundava o corpo inerte da mulher era uma poça de sangue. Mesmo que Sesshoumaru con¬seguisse libertá-la, ela morreria.

— Talvez Deus tenha lhe dado paz, afinal — sussurrou Rin.

Sesshoumaru fez uma última tentativa de libertar o corpo da mulher, sem contudo lograr êxito.

— Fique aqui — aconselhou Rin, apertando de leve o ombro do menino, antes de se dirigir a Sesshoumaru.

As chamas ameaçavam lhe queimar as roupas, mas ele pa¬recia obstinado, ignorando o perigo. Com um grito, Rin se atirou contra ele, fazendo com que ambos tombassem ao solo, rolando para longe do fogo.

O corpo viril era sólido e quente contra o dela. Podia sentir o cheiro de cinzas e cabelos queimados.

— Desculpe-me, Rin.

Os braços fortes se fecharam em torno do corpo delgado, apertando-o contra a solidez do peito musculoso. As mãos firmes se enterraram nos cabelos de Rin e em seguida lhe ergueram a face antes de os lábios carnudos a arreba-tarem num beijo profundo que tinha o sabor de fumaça e desespero.

Juntos, ergueram-se e caminharam em direção a Hakudoushis, que se atirou nos braços abertos de ambos. Os três permanece¬ram por um longo tempo abraçados, iluminados pela luz bruxuleante das chamas.

— Parou de sangrar? — indagou Sesshoumaru, inclinando o ros¬to para trás para fitá-la. O mero som da voz grave e macia era como um bálsamo calmante, depois das horas de horror que passara.

— Sim — sussurrou ela, deslizando a ponta dos dedos ao longo do queixo áspero pela barba que começava a crescer. — Como nos alcançou tão depressa?

— Meg — retrucou ele. — Smythe é o pai do filho dela. Ele lhe contou sobre um encontro com Yura. Chamou-a de louca desvairada. Através do relato confuso de Meg, consegui juntar as peças de uma parte da história.

— Mas como soube que caminho seguir? A estrada bifurca. Se tivesse tomado o caminho errado... — Não podia se furtar de tocá-lo e a Hakudoushis, sonolento nos braços do pai, para se cer¬tificar de que não estava sonhando. — Oh, Deus! — O pranto iminente lhe fechou a garganta. — Como está Meg agora?

— Neste momento se encontra devastada por um trabalho de parto prematuro.

— Tem de retornar — afirmou Rin, mordiscando o lábio, ansiosa por questioná-lo sobre tudo que Yura revelara antes de morrer. Sabia, porém, que aquele não era o momento.

— Eu...

Ela levou o dedo polegar aos lábios carnudos, impedindo-lhe qualquer protesto.

— Deve ir. Liberte-se do passado e dos fantasmas que o as¬sombram. Passou-se muito tempo.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu em silêncio por tanto tempo que ela julgou não ter conseguido convencê-lo. E então, ele virou-se e en¬caminhou-se ao coche, depositando o filho adormecido no banco e a auxiliando a subir no veículo. Em seguida, fechou a porta do coche, deixando-a sozinha com a criança em total escuridão.

Rin fechou os olhos inundados de lágrimas. O veículo os¬cilou quando Sesshoumaru se acomodou no banco e em seguida, pôs-se em movimento, cobrindo a distância até Bosherton. Pensou que tivesse cochilado, pois no espaço de um piscar de olhos, pararam em frente a uma pequena cabana. Ele contornou o veículo e escancarou a porta.

Rin volveu o olhar à criança adormecida.

— Deixaremos Haku aqui — sussurrou Sesshoumaru. — Myouga tomará conta dele.

Ela anuiu e saltou do veículo no momento em que a sra. Kaede corria em direção a eles.

— O senhor está de volta, milorde! Esgotei meu estoque de conhecimentos. Meg precisa de sua ajuda. Venha — pediu a criada em tom brusco.

Se Sesshoumaru se ressentia pelo tom da empregada, não demonstrou.

— Milorde, acho que Meg não ficará muito tempo neste mundo — declarou ela em tom urgente. — Os lençóis estão ensopados de sangue e a coitadinha não faz outra coisa se¬não repetir que não quer morrer. — Hesitou por instantes antes de continuar. — Ela chama pelo senhor e diz que não quer morrer.

A face da criada estava pálida e Rin percebeu uma cor¬rente de tensão entre empregada e patrão.

— Não posso, Tabby — disse ele por fim, desviando o olhar para fitar o horizonte. — Sabe que não.

Rin se surpreendeu ao ouvi-lo chamar a sra. Kaede pelo nome de batismo e, estupefata, viu a criada se aproximar e co¬locar a mão no braço de Sesshoumaru, num gesto muito mais amigo do que serviçal.

— Trouxe seus instrumentos. Coloquei-os em um recipiente com água fervente como sempre me instruiu a fazer. — A voz da sra. Kaede era firme. — Sei que pode fazer o que deve ser feito. A menina morrerá sem o senhor. Ela não merece ser sa¬crificada em nome de seus fantasmas.

— Não sou mais um médico ou cirurgião — argumentou ele. — Não lido com a vida, e sim com a morte.

Rin se adiantou, postando-se lado a lado com a criada antes de encará-lo.

— Lida com a morte para salvar vidas! — gritou, desespe¬rada, percebendo que não era apenas a vida de Meg que estava em jogo, mas a alma sofrida de Sesshoumaru. — Desconheço seus demônios ou o horror que o assombra, mas sei que arriscou a própria vida para tentar entender doenças terríveis que cul¬tiva em uma torre úmida. Faz isso para prevenir o contágio e salvar vidas.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu em silêncio, quase lhe destruindo as esperanças.

— Arriscou-se para salvar Yura, uma mulher que tentou seqüestrar Haku e que confessou ter matado sua esposa grávi¬da, empurrando-a da escada.

Rin ouviu a sra. Kaede ofegar, porém era a Sesshoumaru que focava toda a sua atenção.

Ele permaneceu tão imóvel que Rin julgou que não esti¬vesse respirando.

— Delia me contou que tinha sido ela a tentar se matar — comentou Sesshoumaru. — Durante todo esse tempo... — As pa¬lavras lhe morreram na garganta, transformando-se em um gemido — ...eu me culpei. Pensei que preferia morrer a conti¬nuar casada comigo. E no fim, ela me implorou... — Sesshoumaru meneou a cabeça de maneira vigorosa. — Não pude fazer o que Delia me pediu. Não consegui salvá-la.

Ele parecia devastado pela onda de sofrimento que o as¬solava. A expressão era glacial; fitando-a com olhar obscuro, parecia impenetrável e inalcançável no silêncio sepulcral que se seguiu.

— Por favor — sussurrou Rin com voz embargada.

— E se ela morrer como Delia? — disparou ele.

Então aquele era o inferno particular de Sesshoumaru. A culpa que atribuía a si mesmo. Com a mesma expressão impassí¬vel, ele girou as palmas das mãos para si e as fitou antes de cerrar os punhos. Estavam repletas de cinzas pela tentativa de salvar Yura. Rin lhe acompanhou o olhar. Eram mar¬cas que comprovavam sua sobrevivência depois de enfrentar o fogo infernal. Se Sesshoumaru pudesse se ver como ela o via... Não um monstro, mas um herói, apesar de seus defeitos hu-manos. — E se eu a matar? E se não conseguir salvar nenhum dos dois?

— Por certo ambos morrerão sem a sua intervenção — contra-argumentou Rin. — Você lhe dá esperança.

Sesshoumaru inspirou profundamente.

— Tanta fé em mim! — Não havia sarcasmo na voz dele, apenas uma ponta de perplexidade.

— Sim — concordou ela. Tanta fé. Uma confiança inabalável. Ele volveu o olhar em direção à casa e a expressão do rosto másculo de pronto endureceu.

— Sua fé é mal-empregada, Rin. Não pude salvar Delia, e quando ela suplicou para que eu tirasse a criança de seu ventre, recusei-me a fazê-lo, covarde que fui. Não concebia matá-la em prol da vida da criança. Abrir-lhe o ventre era condená-la à morte tanto quanto se lhe cortasse a garganta. Mulher alguma sobreviveria a tal cirurgia. E assim deixei-os morrer. Delia e o bebê. Minha culpa. Sinto as mãos mancha¬das de sangue.

Rin sentia como se o coração lhe tivesse sido arrancado do peito. Agora sabia que Sesshoumaru se culpava pela morte da es¬posa e da irmã de Hakudoushis, embora duvidasse de que qualquer outro cirurgião tivesse agido de maneira diversa.

— Não! — gritou ela com tal veemência que o som ricocheteou pelo silêncio da noite. — Não matou ninguém. Tampouco deixou alguém morrer. Não é escolha sua quem vai viver ou morrer. — As palavras lhe escapavam em uma torrente, dei¬xando-a ofegante. — Pense em Haku. Você o salvou. Pense no amor que lhe dedica. Negará essa oportunidade a Meg? Ou a um ser inocente a chance de viver? Pode usar seu conhecimen¬tos para curar, deixando para trás a dor e a culpa.

A raiva dilatou os olhos verdes. A expressão do rosto máscu¬lo refletia uma ira gelada que parecia ter o poder de congelá-la com um único olhar.

Porém, tão rápido quanto surgiu, a raiva pareceu evanescer, e com o coração batendo na garganta, Rin o viu tomar uma nova decisão. A voz soou suave como se Sesshoumaru estivesse fa¬lando apenas para ela.

— Farei o que puder — declarou, sem desviar seus olhos dos dela. — Por você. Farei isso por você. Encararei meus demônios e os subjugarei, porque acredita que posso e me faz pensar o mesmo. E por mim, porque sou o mesmo homem que fui antes de as circunstâncias trágicas empedernirem meu coração.

— Eu acredito em você — sussurrou Rin, confirmando as palavras dele.

Eu te amo, declarou ela em seu íntimo, para que apenas o próprio coração escutasse. Deixaria a confissão para mais tar¬de. Quando achasse cabível.

Sesshoumaru girou nos calcanhares e se dirigiu à casa, distri¬buindo ordens.

— Precisarei de água para me lavar e um lençol limpo para atar às minhas roupas. Sra. Kaede, traga meus instrumentos. Coloque um pano limpo em uma bandeja e espalhe-os sobre ela. Vou precisar de panos limpos, água fervida em bacias e um frasco de ácido carbólico. Depressa.

Parou e olhou por sobre o ombro.

— Myouga — chamou. — Leve Haku para casa. Peça a Glynnis para ficar ao lado da cama dele. E então traga o ma¬gistrado. Há uma mulher morta na estrada para Tenby. — A voz masculina falhou e Rin percebeu a dor que ele sentia pela perda da criada.

— Sim, milorde — disse Myouga, executando uma curta re¬verência.

— E veja se consegue encontrar os cavalos. Eles fugiram quando a carruagem virou e temo que tenham se ferido.

— Sim, milorde.

Rin viu Sesshoumaru entrar na cabana e voltou-se para en¬carar a sra. Kaede.

— Quero ajudar — declarou, resoluta. — Diga-me o que fazer. Não estava certa da resposta que esperava ouvir, mas, para sua surpresa, a criada apenas anuiu.

— Então venha, moça — Ela a guiou pela porta. — Há pa¬nos limpos ali. Rasgue-os em tiras. Porém, primeiro lave suas mãos para que não transfira os animálculos de lorde Craven para Meg — ordenou a criada em tom firme, pousando a mão sobre o antebraço de Rin e apertando de leve.

— Meg esteve sozinha durante todo esse tempo? A empregada meneou a cabeça.

— Não. A irmã, Alice, está com ela. Venha — chamou a sra. Kaede, marchando em direção à porta estreita no extremo oposto ao quarto de hóspedes.

Menos de vinte minutos mais tarde, Rin permanecia imóvel, como testemunha silenciosa da luta entre a vida e a morte, observando Sesshoumaru trabalhar. Meg se lamuriava, dei¬tada sobre um ninho de lençóis que fora postado em frente à lareira. As horas se escoavam, exaurindo-lhe as forças. Alice se afastou do posto que ocupava ao lado da irmã, choramingando, os olhos entorpecidos pela dor.

— Tome meu lugar — sussurrou Alice, gesticulando para a mão inerte da irmã, a qual segurara com força por várias horas. — Não posso...

Rin lhe voltou um sorriso confortador. Ela era pouco mais que uma criança.

—Tudo ficará bem — sussurrou, embora aquilo fosse ape¬nas uma esperança vã.

— Vedei o buraco da fechadura, fechei as janelas e as cortinas. Fiz tudo que pude para protegê-la dos espíritos demoníacos.

Soluçando, Alice saiu em disparada, do quarto e Rin ou¬viu o suave bater da porta atrás dela.

Movendo-se devagar, aproximou-se da parturiente para to¬mar o lugar de Alice, cobrindo com a sua a mão da moça. Para sua surpresa, Meg a apertou, resgatando-lhe o otimismo.

— Tudo ficará bem — repetiu Rin, dessa vez com renova¬da convicção. Seu olhar encontrou o de Sesshoumaru, que lhe dirigiu um sorriso cansado.

Rin permaneceu ao lado de Meg, secando-lhe o suor da fronte e lhe aliviando o sofrimento. As cortinas fechadas, blo¬queavam a luz do alvorecer. O fogo da lareira fora alimentado e embora a temperatura do quarto estivesse elevada, Meg ja¬zia em seu catre provisório, com o corpo agitado por calafrios. Sesshoumaru atribuía aquilo à perda de sangue.

Sombras escuras perpassavam os olhos de Sesshoumaru, e os lá¬bios carnudos se encontravam contraídos em uma linha tênue de fatiga e frustração. Rin ansiava por lhe acariciar a fronte e abrandar-lhe o sofrimento. Observando-o trabalhar, manti¬nha a esperança de que a vida de Meg fosse salva. A princípio estivera certa de que ele lhe garantiria a sobrevivência. Mas com o passar das horas, suspeitou que talvez tivesse pedido mais do que qualquer mortal pudesse dar. A despeito dos es¬forços para virar a criança no ventre da mãe e lhe assegurar a vida, o destino de Meg não estava nas mãos de Sesshoumaru. O médico travara uma batalha corajosa, a qual Rin suspeita¬va que ele por certo perderia.

Um som involuntário lhe escapou dos lábios quando um novo jato de sangue manchou os lençóis que a sra. Kaede havia colocado entre as coxas de Meg. Os olhos verdes se voltaram imediatamente para Rin, que meneou a cabeça em negativa como a lhe dizer que sabia que ele tentara tudo que estava a seu alcance, desejando que Sesshoumaru visse refletido em seus olhos o amor que lhe devotava.

— Que tal a craniotomia? — sugeriu a sra. Kaede, com o rosto pálido. — Talvez seja a única chance de lhe salvar a vida.

— Não posso, Tabby. Cristo! Tem de haver outro jeito.

— O que é craniotomia? — indagou Rin, quase certa de que não queria ouvir a resposta.

Sesshoumaru deixou escapar um som surdo dos lábios e foi a sra. Kaede a se manifestar num sussurro para que Meg não a ouvisse.

— É um último recurso. Ele pegará aquele instrumento — apontou para a bandeja ao lado de Sesshoumaru — e rachará a cabeça do bebê como a casca de um ovo cozido. E aos poucos retirará a criança da mãe. Dessa forma salvará a vida de Meg. Não a da criança.

Rin levou o dorso da mão aos lábios, lutando contra a náusea que ameaçava dominá-la. As palavras da sra. Kaede pintavam um quadro tão horripilante que ela mal podia acre¬ditar que pudesse ser real.

Sesshoumaru lhe sustentou o olhar por um longo instante e em seguida se moveu tão rapidamente que Rin ofegou, surpre¬sa. Inclinou-se sobre o corpo prostrado de Meg com as costas em direção à face da moça e as pernas abertas com um joelho de cada lado da parturiente e, soltando uma imprecação, pressio¬nou as mãos sobrepostas uma na outra sobre o ventre abaulado. Rin pensou que ele fosse esmagá-la. Todo o peso de Sesshoumaru se encontrava apoiado sobre a forma inerte e sem vida.

Rin mordiscou o lábio inferior até sentir o gosto de san¬gue e cerrou os punhos, cravando as unhas na própria pele.

— Permita que ela viva — sussurrou em uma prece.

Os músculos do antebraço de Sesshoumaru ficaram salientes, enquanto ele pressionava o abdômen proeminente como se es¬tivesse sovando uma massa. Os ombros escorregavam para a frente, retesando o tecido da blusa. Rin teve a impressão que ele partiria a moça ao meio.

O médico alterou a posição e aumentou a pressão com os olhos fechados em total concentração.

De repente, os olhos de Meg se dilataram. Os ombros e a cabeça se ergueram e a face se contorceu pelo esforço.

— Empurre, Meg. Agora. Com toda a força que conseguir — incitou-a Sesshoumaru, enquanto trabalhava no ventre contraído.

— Rin! — chamou a sra. Kaede com urgência. — Aqui. Não tenho duas mãos fortes.

De pronto, ela se ajoelhou ao lado da criada, chafurdando em meio à poça de sangue e tecido que lá se encontrava.

— A cabeça. Sim. Desse jeito — dizia a sra. Kaede, utili¬zando a única mão que possuía para guiar as ações de Rin. — Agora, vire-a. Mais um vez... Isso!

O bebê deslizou do corpo da mãe. Um milagre adormecido e de face rubra que lembrava um gnomo. Rin soltou uma ri¬sada, enquanto embrulhava a criança em um lençol, secando-o de maneira suave.

— Uma menina, Meg. Teve uma filha! — anunciou Rin, quase explodindo de felicidade.

Erguendo o olhar, na intenção de dividir seu contentamen¬to, encontrou a sra. Kaede e Sesshoumaru trocando um olhar de mútua tristeza. O sentimento de euforia a abandonou de ime¬diato, ao baixar os olhos e encontrar outro jato de sangue sain¬do do corpo de Meg.

— Oh, não! — sussurrou, volvendo o olhar a Sesshoumaru em uma súplica tácita para que ele negasse a realidade que sua mente se recusava a acreditar.

— Sra. Kaede — ordenou ele em tom conciso. — Pressione daí. Empregue toda a força que possuir.

A criada obedeceu e Sesshoumaru pareceu transferir todo o peso que possuía para os braços e mãos, pressionando o ven¬tre distendido de Meg com força descomunal. Rin pensou que a moça fosse gritar ou mesmo estremecer, dar algum si¬nal de vida.

E então Alice adentrou, tomando a criança de suas mãos, e Rin, num gesto impensado, moveu-se para a frente, colocan¬do ambas as mãos sobre as do médico e desabando todo o peso sobre elas.

— Puxe, Rin — ordenou ele.

E assim ela o fez, surpreendendo-se com a própria força.

— Parou — anunciou a sra. Kaede quase em um sus¬surro. E então repetiu em tom de voz mais alto, antes e ir¬romper em uma gargalhada. — Parou, milorde. Ela não está sangrando mais.

— Está viva? — indagou Rin, em tom urgente.

— Sim — retrucou Sesshoumaru, em tom exultante. — Ela está viva!

Lágrimas escorriam pela face de Rin, turvando-lhe a vi¬são, enquanto ela se afastava trôpega, deixando as mãos caí¬rem ao lado do corpo. Sesshoumaru saiu da posição em que se encon¬trava e caminhou em direção a ela, abrindo os braços. Rin se atirou na segurança aconchegante do abraço de Sesshoumaru, indiferente ao sangue que ensopava a ambos. Naquele caso era um sinal de vida. Gloriosa vida!

Deslizando o agasalho por sobre os ombros, Rin se enca¬minhou ao sofá próximo à janela do próprio quarto. Deixou-se desabar sobre o estofado, fitou o céu que parecia pintado em róseo e dourado pelo pincel de um artista. Lindo, pensou ela, enquanto escovava os cabelos recém-lavados.

E então sobressaltou-se com o som atrás de si. Sesshoumaru. Podia lhe sentir a presença.

Voltando-se, encontrou-o sentado na beirada da cama, observando-a. Os cabelos negros ainda se encontravam úmidos pelo banho recente e o colarinho da camisa estava aberto exi¬bindo o pescoço largo.

— Estava dormindo. — Sesshoumaru quebrou o silêncio em tom suave. — E sorrindo quando entrei aqui há pouco.

— Acho que apaguei. — Sonhara que o estava beijando. — Como está Haku?

— Dormindo. O dia inteiro.

— E Meg?

— Bem. Fraca, mas bastante otimista depois de ter amamentado o bebê. — Ele exibiu um sorriso encantador. — Venha cá, minha Rin.

Ela se ergueu e atravessou o quarto com o coração des¬compassado. Afundando sobre a colcha, recostou-se ao corpo másculo, enquanto ele deslizava os dedos pelos cachos soltos e macios, e fitou-o nos olhos. Todos os questionamentos e conjec¬turas lhe assomaram à mente.

— Yura disse... sobre Haku... ela disse... — começou Rin, insegura.

Como perguntar a um homem se seu filho era realmente seu filho? Todas as inseguranças provindas da história de seu próprio nascimento agitavam-lhe o íntimo, fazendo as palavras morrer em sua garganta.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu de imediato. Tomando-lhe a mão nas suas e a trazendo até os lábios, beijou-lhe a palma.

— O que faz um homem ser um pai? — indagou depois de algum tempo. — É necessário apenas derramar o sêmen e se dizer um pai de verdade? Smythe é o pai da filha de Meg. Concebida contra a vontade dela. Isso o torna de fato um pai? Ou meramente um homem que fez o que não tinha o direito de fazer? — Permaneceu em silêncio por algum tem¬po antes de continuar. — Deveria Haku sofrer pelos erros de seus genitores?

Rin inspirou fundo, chocada com o pronunciamento que confirmava a versão de Yura.

— Você sabia todo esse tempo.

Sesshoumaru sempre soubera que não era o pai da criança e ainda assim lhe dedicara um amor incondicional. Assim como tinha conhecimento da origem dela e...

Não. Não devia pensar daquela forma. Não poderia cultivar a es¬perança de que aquele homem a amava para depois vê-la destruída.

— Eu soube desde o nascimento. Antes ainda, quando Delia anunciou que estava grávida. — Sesshoumaru meneou a cabeça. — Ela engravidou em nossa noite de núpcias. Eu estava feliz e ela não. Sem meu conhecimento, Delia procurou uma mulher em Whitechapel e provocou um aborto. Como a hemorragia não cedeu, ela veio até mim para estancá-la. — O rosto másculo se contraiu pela dor. — Ela matou meu filho. Eu a trouxe para cá e a deixei sozinha. A rai¬va que sentia apagava qualquer possibilidade de perdão em meu coração. Retornei a Londres e Delia me odiou por isso.

— E você a ela pela traição — sussurrou Rin — Mas algo mudou. Você ama Haku...

— Haku é meu filho para todos os efeitos. Eu de fato o amo. É meu, nascido da mulher que era minha esposa por lei. Deveria tê-lo renegado, arremessado-o aos caprichos do destino por uma escolha que não era dele, mas da ingênua e solitária mãe? Deveria chamá-lo de bastardo?

— Não — redarguiu Rin com urgência. — Eu também o amo. Meu amor não seria maior se o tivesse carregado no ven¬tre por nove meses e o dado à luz. Haku é meu tesouro.

— Sim — concordou Sesshoumaru.

— Mas ele se parece com você — argumentou ela, enquanto a mente se agitava no turbilhão dos novos e confusos pensa¬mentos. — Tem os cabelos da cor dos seus.

— Assim como o pai de Delia — explicou Sesshoumaru. — E her¬dou os olhos azuis da mãe.

Rin o fitou por um longo instante.

— Uma vez pensei que todos os homens se pareciam com meu pai. Ele envolveu minha mãe com belas promessas, mas não as cumpriu. Recusou-se a reconhecer a própria filha.

— Assim como Smythe.

A revelação de que o médico da aldeia fora o amante de Delia quase a surpreendeu. Sim, no diário da prima havia uma referência a um L.S. — Leonard Smythe.

Sesshoumaru lhe lançou um olhar compreensivo.

— Delia foi procurá-lo. Dizer que estava grávida. Ele per¬guntou se sua prima permitia que lhe fizesse um aborto. Delia tinha medo dele. De mim. Pobre mulher.

— Era por isso que a odiava. O motivo que transformou seu amor em cinzas.

— Sim.

Rin inspirou, colocando todo o ar que podia para dentro dos pulmões e relembrando as palavras de Sesshoumaru na noite em que comentou com ela sobre o sentimento que devotava a Delia, na galeria de quadros. Um amor que virará ódio.

— Ainda a odeia?

Ele entreabriu os lábios e em seguida estacou. E então, os lindos olhos verde-dourados se dilataram.

— Não.

O coração de Rin quase se derreteu ante a negativa.

— Como ela morreu?

Sesshoumaru engoliu em seco, expressando claramente a pró¬pria amargura.

— Por sete anos acreditei que eu a havia matado em uma noite escura de tempestade, até que agora você me apresentou uma nova versão. Foi Yura quem a matou. Acho que minha consciência levará algum tempo para se ajustar.

— É por isso que não gosta de chuva?

— Ela me faz lembrar da noite em que Delia morreu. — Ele apoiou a cabeça em ambas as mãos antes de continuar. — Encontrei-a no pé da escada, quebrada e desfalecida. Ela es¬tava quase morrendo e nas horas que se seguiram, Delia jurou que havia se jogado num ímpeto de arrependimento e culpa. E eu acreditei nela. — Erguendo-se, caminhou pelo quarto e voltou. — Nunca teremos certeza. Mas a verdade é que falhei com ela e com a criança.

Rin levantou em um impulso, segurando-o pelos pulsos.

— Isso não é verdade! Você ama Haku. É um pai maravilhoso.

— Ah, não estou me referindo a ele. — O tom de voz masculi¬no estava carregado de amargura e arrependimento. — Delia me implorou para que eu tirasse a criança de dentro dela e lhe desse uma chance de vida. Mas eu não obedeci. Fazê-lo seria acabar com as chances de vida da mãe. Não conheço mulher alguma que tenha sobrevivido a tal procedimento. Uma craniotomia salvaria a vida de Delia. Abrir o ventre da mãe, garantiria a sobrevivência da criança. Covarde que fui, não conseguia manejar a lâmina e nada fiz. A primeira criança, uma menina, nasceu morta. Delia se encheu de tristeza. Suplicou para que eu retirasse a segunda criança. E mais uma vez nada fiz. Só depois de ela dar o último suspiro, foi que lhe cortei o ventre e retirei Haku. Minha inatividade matou a irmã dele. E a morte da criança, somada à minha recusa de retirá-la, contribuíram para a morte de Delia.

— Todos esses anos você se culpou por isso? Você é um mé¬dico. Não tem poder sobre o destino. Não decide quem vai viver ou morrer. Tem de esquecer tudo isso — argumentou Rin, fitando-o nos olhos.

Sesshoumaru fechou os dedos sobre os dela, levando a mão deli¬cada aos lábios e depositando-lhe um beijo suave.

— Muito sensata, minha Rin. Passei noites em desespero, de¬sejando que minha resposta tivesse sido diferente. Todos esses anos sonho com a morte, e, em meus pesadelos, Haku não sobrevive.

Ela deslizou as mãos em torno do corpo viril, puxando-o para si.

— Você o salvou. Trouxe-o à vida. Não é um covarde — afir¬mou, recordando o modo como ele se atirara contra as chamas em uma tentativa desesperada de salvar Yura e mais tarde, enfrentando os próprios demônios para manter Meg viva.

Sesshoumaru lhe tomou os lábios em um beijo quente e doce, repleto de esperança e promessas e juntos, desabaram sobre a maciez da cama.

— Você me completa. Traz luz à minha escuridão :— sus¬surrou ele.

— Sesshoumaru — ofegou ela, o coração liquefeito de amor. E então Rin se abriu para ele, roçando a pele contra a rigidez do corpo masculino.

Afastando o rosto, ele a observou por alguns instantes. Havia um brilho tão forte nos olhos verdes que parecia ter o poder de consumi-la em chamas. Não conseguia decifrar se era paixão ou ternura, embora ambas se mesclassem no olhar in¬tenso. Havia algo mais. O reflexo de seu próprio coração.

— Eu te amo, Sesshoumaru — declarou ela. Da primeira vez que confessara seu amor, ele não lhe voltou resposta. A ansiedade lhe congelou o sangue nas veias, mas Rin se forçou a conti¬nuar. Um sentimento tão forte que a forçava a querer dividi-lo com ele. — Amo você com toda a força do meu ser.

Um sorriso encantador curvou os lábios carnudos, revelan¬do os dentes alvos.

— Então, Rin Parrish, só me resta casar com você.

As palavras a fizeram ofegar. Sesshoumaru queria se casar com ela?

— Sou uma bast...

Os dedos longos voaram até seus lábios, impedindo-a de continuar, mas Rin os afastou.

— Sua madrasta...

— Não tem direito de opinar em minha vida — concluiu Sesshoumaru. — Vou me casar com você, minha Rin. — Fez uma pausa antes de acrescentar: — Se você me quiser.

Ela sentiu o sangue disparar pelas veias, bombeando com força o coração que batia desvairado, tão forte e rápido que parecia querer explodir.

— Se eu o quiser? — repetiu Rin, num fio de voz. — É tudo que tem a me dizer? Nada mais?

Sesshoumaru sorriu, e o coração de Rin se derreteu.

— Perguntou-me como sabia que caminho tomar na estra¬da. Qual das bifurcações seguir... — E então o sorriso se apa¬gou, dando lugar à expressão solene. — Minha Rin, segui meu coração e ele me levou direto a você.

Oh, Deus! Teria Sesshoumaru de fato dito aquilo... para ela?

— Diga-me — sussurrou Rin. — Quero ouvi-lo pronun¬ciar cada palavra. Juro que nunca as trairei ou a você.

— Eu amo você, Rin Parrish. Case-se comigo. Seja minha esposa. Transforme esta casa em um lar.

Ela exibiu um sorriso radiante. As palavras eram o maior presente que a vida poderia lhe dar.

— Então, Sesshoumaru Craven, só me resta casar com você e construir uma vida a seu lado.

Ele inclinou a cabeça, aproximando os lábios dos dela.

— Sim, é isso que deve fazer.

E então a arrebatou num beijo profundo e faminto que a incendiou por dentro.

Naquele instante, um som chamou a atenção de Rin que se moveu, focando a atenção na porta que separava seu quarto do de Hakudoushis. O menino se encontrava parado lá, esfregando os olhos.

— Posso beijar a srta. Rin também? — perguntou ele, cambaleando em direção à cama antes de estacar e olhar em volta. — Estamos em casa! Que bom!

Com uma gargalhada divertida, Hakudoushi se atirou na cama.

Sesshoumaru manteve um dos braços em torno do corpo de Rin, enquanto abria o outro para receber o filho, fazendo eco à risa¬da do menino.

— Sim, estamos em casa — disse Rin com o coração quase explodindo de felicidade ao encontrar o olhar do amado. — Finalmente encontramos o caminho para o nosso lar.

Fim

* * *

_**Ei mina...**_

_**Chegamos ao fim dessa maravilhosa historia...**_

_**o nome desse livro é:**_

_**O MISTÉRIO DE MANORBRIER**_

_**Titulo original: His Dark Kiss**_

_**Autora: Eve Silver**_

_**Recomendo a todos os livros dela e deixo para voces o prazer de ler essa grande historia...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Estarei postando uma nova adapitação.**_

_**é um romance que fala sobre melhores amigos que se conhecem a mais de 15 anos e sofrem uma atração mutua,**_

_**só que tem ideais diferentes e por isso eles precisam lutar pelo seu amor.**_

_**Que pena que nessa historia nao tem misterio, mas romance tem bastante.  
**_

_**é uma historia linda e deixo o resumo para voces..**_

_**Depois de terminar esse romance colocarei mais misterios para vcs..**_

_**e serao dessa mesma autora, os personagens principais seram Rin e Sesshy e espero que aguardem ate la...**_

_**Manterei o esquema de postar em dois em dois dias começarei hoje mesmo a postar esse romance...  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A Melhor Oportunidade para Amar  
**_

_**Resumo:**_

_**Rin Okawa solteira e sem compromisso, sentia um poderoso e instintivo desejo de ser mãe.**__** Mas seu melhor amigo, o doutor Sesshoumaru Taisho, não deixou sua preciosa amiga entrar no banco de esperma. Para ele, algumas coisas deveriam se conseguidas através da paixão. Ante suas caricias, o corpo de Rin respondeu com desejo, e ele percorreu cada centímetro de sua pele, deixando-a satisfeita, feliz e grávida. Ainda que Rin amasse Sesshoumaru com uma intensidade desconcertante, jurou a si mesma não acreditar em suas promessas de amor até que sentisse no fundo de sua alma que eram verdadeiras e eternas.**_

_**kissus**__**  
**_


End file.
